Letting go of the Past
by KingGodzillaTheApocalypse
Summary: My first fanfic! please give me some credit. based and inspired by the best story I've read "The past defines the future -NFS lover". Hiccup left berk after Astrid tells everyone about his secret. 5yrs have passed Astrid realized her actions, now she wants to apologize to him, will Hiccup forgive and forget the past and start over as friends? or more than friends? (HICSTRID!)Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Escape!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**My first fanfic! Please give me some credit. Based and inspired by the story "The past defines the future by NFS lover" Summary: Hiccup returns to berk, will he let go of the past and forgive berk for treating him badly for 15 years and help them in their problem? HICCSTRID! A lot of Special guests in the story and a few crossovers. (Romance/comfort/hurt/adventure rated-T)-Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 1: **Escape!

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

"Dad, please don't hurt him!" I yelled as they pinned me and Toothless to the ground to prevent us from escaping. "Dad don't! Please!... I beg you don't hurt Toothless!" I yelled again but this time, my father, Stoick the vast; the Chief replied to me "the dragon? Hiccup you befriended a dragon! What were you thinking!?" he yelled at me with a scowled face. This was all happening in the arena in afternoon after I was nearly killed by the monstrous nightmare after I tried taming it but my dad came rushing here hitting the iron bars of the arena with his hammer causing the dragon to flap out and came after me and with that happening I screamed out my lungs afraid to die. Toothless must have heard it because the next thing I know Toothless was there fighting the monstrous nightmare. The big red dragon returned to its cages in defeat.

"Please dad take all your anger out of me but please don't hurt Toothless" I said. Then people started coming down to the arena with swords, axes, and daggers to kill the dragon. But because of Stoick's anger they were just standing at bay because the last thing you wanted to do is get close to an angry Stoick. "They've killed hundreds of us Hiccup!" Stoick said in an angry voice. "And they killed thousands of us" yelled by another person in the crowd, Heather, one of my friends. Sending a lot of gasps in the crowd that also surprised me because I didn't expect her to do that...well because she was always shy around people, and standing up to the Chief like that... Well it surprised me. "And how dare you talk to your Chief like that! Arrest her!" My Dad said. She was hand cuffed at the wrist with a rope and brought down beside me. "I'm sorry Hiccup I tried my best to stop her, but she was just too strong" Heather said to me in a low voice. "Don't worry it's not your fault but thank you though...for standing up for me" I said to calm her from crying "but right now we need a plan to save ourselves and Toothless" I added.

People were watching all of this happen in the arena. They were shouting at me and Heather with words like _Traitor! Devil! _And other things that I dare would not mention. Then a thought came through my mind _"why would they be here? Nobody would come here at this time of day, so why are they here?"_ Then I saw a certain blonde, Astrid Hofferson standing in front of the crowd that refused to make eye contact with anyone else, staring at the ground. Then it hit me "_if I just went after her...if I just came after her this wouldn't be happening" _I sighed in defeat with a tear running down my cheek because of the feeling of betrayal and many other feelings including a broken heart. You see she was the one that discovered me keeping Toothless at the cove and she ran to my father and to the whole village to tell everything about me taming a night fury. I thought they wouldn't believe her because who would believe that _Hiccup the useless_ befriended or tamed a night fury and all of the dragons a night fury. So I thought that nobody would believe her... But I was wrong.

Then all those feelings turned to an extreme anger that my hands shaked while tied at my back "All of this wouldn't be happening if you all just believed me! I told all of you that I caught a night fury and what did you do! None of you believed me! None of you!" I yelled in a now silent arena. "Especially you!, you're my father, I'm your own son for thor's sake, but instead you sent me home like some deranged guy that was talking nonsense, what because you all thought that a useless like me can't catch a night fury! Then you're all wrong, I caught one!" I yelled loud enough for the whole arena to hear this. But that didn't stop them from shouting angry comments to me. "Then why didn't you kill it son, you could have brought me the heart or the head and show us that you're a true Viking!" Stoick asked, bringing the whole arena to silence waiting for my answer.

I looked at Toothless felling the same thing again when we first met. Then I looked to the angry Vikings waiting also for the truth. "Because when I found him...and looked at his eyes... I saw he was weak as I was...and I saw myself" I answered to them with a tear running down to my cheek. Then the uproar and the harsh comments began again about me taking pity at a dragon. Then Stoick shouted "You betrayed your own people son... your own tribe... Our laws...and most of all you betrayed me your own father" I looked up at him when he said those last words with anger written all over my face. How could he say that to my face, he never even treated me like his son, how could he even say that without even having a second thought, he must be really heartless for a father.

"Is it my fault that all of you can't change, Is it my fault that I always screw up, Is it my fault that I trained him, Is it my fault that all of you are pathetic?!" I yelled at them, trying to hold my tears in my eyes. Everyone gasped, giving more comments at me giving threats and insults. "You're no son of mine..." he said and turned without even turning back. "_Mom would have understood me if she was still here"_ I thought to myself tears brimming down on my cheeks. She was the only one that understood me always when my father didn't. "I hereby, Stoick the vast banish you, Hiccup horrendous haddock the third including Heather by committing treachery and for aiding the enemy" my father said to the crowd. I still didn't move from my position after hearing I still kept my head bowed facing the ground because I don't care anymore if he disowned me because I already felt disowned since they started treating me like an outcast. But now I really am an outcast. I feel guilty though for dragging Heather with me being an outcast. I turned to her and said "I'm really sorry..." with tears flowing out of my eyes. "It's not your fault and its ok for me actually nobody ever treated me like a friend here except you and Scunner" She said with tears also going down her cheeks.

"Who would like the honour of cutting the heart of the mighty beast down?" My father said to the crowd and started cheering about killing the night fury. I can see the other teens fighting at each other deciding who would kill it. "I'll kill it!" said a voice behind us that shocked me and Heather because the person that said it was none other than Scunner, my best friend, "I'll kill it, to show useless over here what he should have done that day" Scunner said with a smirk looking down at me.

Other than Heather, He was also the first one that saw me release Toothless to the forest, He was also there when I learned all the tricks that I had in training, He and Heather helped me keep it a secret from the village... And now he was going to be the one that's going to kill Toothless. I looked at him shocked at he was about to do. "See Hiccup that is the Viking way and it will never ever change" my fa... Stoick said to me without looking at my eyes.

"Scunner! Don't you dare!" Heather yelled at Scunner with an angry voice and as for me, I was still looking at him, shocked from what he's about to do. He bent down to his knee to fix his sandals for a while and whispered to me "take care of Heather for me will yah" that knocked me back to my senses and got ready for what he's about to do. He stood up getting the dagger from Stoick's hand" Alright Scunner, go ahead and show to us... and to him what he should have done that day" He started Kneeling down on Toothless's chest to cut his heart but instead he cut all of the ropes that was restraining him from moving. A loud gasp escaped at the mouths of people in the arena. A random Viking jumped and pinned Scunner to the ground to prevent him escaping from what he had done. They were still shocked from what Scunner did forgetting that Toothless the night fury has escaped from the restrains and locks that was keeping him from moving. Toothless fired multiple plasma shots at the arena to send everyone in panic and running for their life and evading Toothless's plasma shots.

"GO HICCUP! GO!" Scunner shouted. With that Toothless got behind us and started biting the ropes to free me and Heather, when were already free I quickly mounted Toothless and Heather followed. Toothless run through the gate and I stopped him from taking of just yet. Then we looked at Scunner while being pinned down to the ground. "Go Hiccup I'll be fine!, remember your pro-" was the last word he said before being knocked out by the man that was pinning him down. That made me wanted to go back in there and get Scunner out of there because from what he had done it's a death penalty for him but we were stopped as soon as they fire bolas and arrows at us, luckily they all missed. We flew to the ocean and not knowing what to do in our new life... but I was sure at something that we will never ever go back to this place.


	2. Chapter 2: The Truth the Realize

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**(15 YEARS OLD) HEATHER & HICCUPS APPEARANCE IS THE SAME AS IN THE SERIES AND THE FIRST MOVIE**

**(15 YEARS OLD) SCUNNER'S APPEARANCE: HIS HEIGHT IS 5'5''. HIS EYES' COLORS IS CHESTNUT BROWN, HE ALSO HAS A SPIKY HAIR. HIS BODY RESEMBLES A BIT LIKE HICCUP BUT A LITTLE BIT BIGGER.**

**CHAPTER 2: **The Truth to Realize

**_NORMAL POV_**

Three days had already past when Hiccup and Heather betrayed their clan and shamed his family name. They never mentioned his name after those events. Even if it was mentioned it was always followed by shame, disgusts, or curses. Hiccup the useless was now Hiccup the traitor or Hiccup the Outcast.

The Chief, Stoick the vast carried the shame, and everyone felt sorry for him, not because of his loss but because he had a son like Hiccup, a sorry excuse for a Viking. He felt a lot of feelings that day. He felt anger, betrayal, shame but most of all he also felt... sad. But today was a day to celebrate for the villagers because today there's going to be an entertainment for them... because today there was going to be an execution. The execution of a Viking, who was also accused of high treason, today is the day of Scunner's execution.

**_SCUNNER'S POV_**

_(BERK'S PRISON CELLS)_

I woke up with a startle. I was woken by the uproar and the cheering of the people outside the prison. "_Well? This must be it" _I thought to myself, I heard a lot of commotions outside, I heard about me being beheaded or tore limb to limb, but the most terrible thing I heard was the blood eagle. Blood eagle was most painful way to die because...I can't really describe it because it's too horrible to explain and knowing it might happen to me later that scared the soul out of me, but knowing that Hiccup, Heather, and Toothless are safe, I can let myself die in peace, especially Heather. I sat back and leaned at the wall thinking where they would be right now, I wish somewhere safe I thought. They're now starting their new life now; I think it would now be a good one because he finally felt freedom and free of misery.

I was thinking that I he lived a good but simple life, even though me and Heather was just an orphan at Berk's orphanage, I was the same age with Hiccup and Heather, were only fifteen, But me and Heather was treated much better than Hiccup, and that sickened and angered me. Hiccup was known for his mistakes, his uselessness, being weak, and his troubles and many more and none of them are positive about him only the negative ones. Why couldn't they just accept him and see his good side, "_he actually thinks about the lives of everyone before himself that was his inventions are for, to prevent or reduce the people of getting possibly hurt or killed during raids, but they all think it's crazy!" _I thought, and people wished he was gone. "Looks like they got their wish" I muttered to myself in a low voice.

All of those thoughts dispersed when someone talked outside my cell. "Well if it isn't the traitor who helped the useless, no let me rephrase that, well if it isn't the other useless who helped the other useless" I heard Snotlout said with a smirk on his face, with the twins laughing at his back. I turned to see who was there and I saw Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs, and Astrid. I looked at them with an angry face. "Oooo... scary!" said Tuffnut in a sarcastic voice, giving a high-five to his sister. "Must have taken all of your brains to come out with that huh? Maybe took you two days to think something like that right?... Snot!" I said to him with a smirk on my face.

"You shouldn't be talking like that to the future Chief of berk" Snotlout said while raising his head high and chest high. "Pfft! I give this village a day before it burns to the ground when you became Chief, In fact if this cheifing thing had bets on it between you and a wolf, I'd place my bet on the wolf because it has more sense of being a leader than you" I said to him. I could see in his face that he's angry at what I have just said. But Snotlout quickly returned to his composure before he lost his temper. "Just give it up snot!" said Astrid before Snotlout gave more comments. "Wow I didn't know it can speak!" I said as I mocked Astrid... and I can tell that she doesn't like it at all because it's written all over her face. _"Good thing I'm locked up at this cell or I could have died earlier!" _I thought to myself. "You're going to die in less than an hour... and you're making fun of us?" Astrid spat at me with an angry voice.

"_Typical Astrid always knows what to say, as expected" _I thought "So what if I'm going to die... and your point is?" I said with a sarcastic voice. "You all get irritated so easily and I've just making fun of you for only... what? Like fifteen minutes or so... compared of what you did to Hiccup for fifteen years!" I spat at them with anger in my tone. "What? Please he's a talking fishbone!" Snotlout said, "and a big screw-up and useless" tuffnut added, "not to mention scrawny, weak, dumb, and a loser" Ruffnut added with a laugh. "Fishlegs, Astrid want to add something?" he asked to them, wishing he was on the other side and strangle them.

Then I said "I can't believe all of you..." But Astrid cut in on what was I was about to say "You! Can't believe us?! What about you?! ...The three of you were the one that betrayed your own kind! Your own People! Your own Village!...The three of you sided with the mortal enemy of the Vikings for three generations! And you have the guts to say you can't believe us!" Astrid yelled at me. But that's not what I meant about me can't believe in them... "That's not what I meant... What I meant was that I can't believe in all of you treating him like some kind of animal! Let me remind you he's human too, He also has a heart that has feelings!" I shouted at them.

Then I looked at Snotlout with a blank expression in his face "You! You were his cousin for Thor's sake and you treated him like a slave!" I yelled at him, and then proceeded to the twins. "The two of you, do you know who always fixed your helmet when it's near in its limit from the banging that you two always do?!" Then Tuffnut cut in, "yeah Gobber!" he said. "No! Hiccup did! Do you think Gobber has time to fix your stupid helmets whenever you dented or destroyed it! No... But Hiccup always volunteered to fix them for the two of you" that silenced them and took of their helmets to look at it. "You Fishlegs who do you think puts all the knowledge in that stupid dragon book?" Then Fishlegs said, "Hiccup?" he said in a low voice not looking at me. "Yes he did!" I yelled at him. But Astrid interrupted me in my anger and said "And what's your point here?" That struck a nerve in me because after all what I just have said she still doesn't get what I mean! "...Oh for the love of... Did I shove Hiccup's face into a barrel every single day...did I make fun of him when he was crying for his mother when she died...did I always blame every single thing to him, just for fun...did Heather and I not have his back in those situations...did you ever hear him cry in the night...did you ever see run to the forest to cry his hearts out...did I tease him every single time I saw him...did I never listened to him..." I stopped for a second and continued, "...Did you ever hear him wishing. He was DEAD!...DID I EVER MAKE HIM FEEL USELESS!" I shouted with everything my lungs can give out while I gripped the bars of my cell to hold myself from reaching them and punching them in the face.

I released my gripped at the bars and turned my back from them and sat down at edge where the light didn't reached, "Fishlegs was probably the only that tried to be friend with him, But when he did, you started making fun of him! ….so Hiccup stopped talking to Fishlegs for his sake" I said and looked at the ground. "d-did we-we r-really make him….." Astrid said stuttering in her own words, _"Never thought of hearing the mighty Astrid Hofferson to stutter" _I thought to myself, I smirked but I returned to being serious and said "that's it I'm done talking to all of you! Especially you!" I pointed at Astrid.

I heard sounds of feet walking out of the prison and assumed that they were all gone, but when I looked back at the place where they stood I saw Astrid standing there with a puzzled face. "Don't you understand what done talking means" I spat at her but she just stood there. "You're the least person I wanted to talked to after you told the whole village about our little secret, after you betrayed us!" I said. "Me? Betrayed him? How cou…" I stopped her by saying "do we really have to go through this again?" I said shutting her up. She was about to talk again but I beat her to it by saying "he loved you Astrid" I stated, catching her off guard because I can see in her eyes that she wants to listen from what I was about to say, "He would sometimes tell us that when you smiled at him…. It brightens his day up wishing he could always see that smile almost every day. He was thankful at the gods because you didn't bully him every day like everyone else... we always said to him to give up on you because we can see that you'll shove him away once he confess his love to you…. Good thing it didn't happen because I hate to see him depressed…. We always ended in a fight when we argued about your behavior with us, me and Heather, saying that you're the same like the others and that he's just blind because of his love for you to see that, but no matter how many times we said that, he still believed that you're not like one of them….. But now I can see you're just the same as them…..you see he trusted you, he even considered showing Toothless to you…. But what did you do when you found out about him and Toothless, you ratted them out instead of listening to him" I told her. _"I'm going to die anyways so might as well tell her everything, besides she's not going to see Hiccup anymore_" I thought to myself.

I turned to look at her still sitting at the dark edge of the room, "Look at your axe…..at the part where the handle and blade meet", she looked at her white ivory with gold linings and leathered handled axe and turned it and gasped silently when she what was engraved at the blade, "it says Valkyrie's blade, right?" I said. She nodded in reply. "Hiccup made that for you….. He made more than…..Five attempts to perfect that axe" I told her. "But my dad gave it to me as a present on my 12th birthday" she stated, I smirked "he never really told you where he got it? Did he?" I asked. "Yeah he told me Gobber made it and bought it for me" she stated. "Puhlease…. Did you ever did think a blade with that kind of design and balanced handle and so sharp that it can slice anything in one chop can be afforded by your father even if he's the right hand of Stoick? …..only Kings of empires or even Gods of Valhalla should be wielding that kind of weapon….. That thing should be worth more than five gold bars. I'd never know where he got that gold to create those linings but he did an amazing job on that" I told her.

"See… He cared for you…. But he accepted the fact that a guy like him could never always get the girl….he always thought that he never deserved being with you because there are lot of other Vikings that has more muscles, looks, and glory that deserved you…. And he's just… nothing" I said looking at the ground with a sad look on my face remembering that conversation with Hiccup, I still remembered the emotions flowing in his face while saying those words, I can see hopelessness, agony, grief but most of them…Sadness.

I saw her run away, going outside the prison house with what I thought that I would never see in her face, I saw tears running down her face. _"Maybe she finally realized all of her actions towards Hiccup"_ I thought. After a few minutes later I caught myself still staring at the door still realizing that all of those events really happened and what really surprised me was what I saw at Astrid. That Astrid was _crying._


	3. Chapter 3: Our New Start and a Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**CHAPTER 3: **Our New Start and a Reunion

**_ASTRID'S POV_**

_(Berk's Forests)_

I ran as fast as my feet can get me out of there not wanting to know any more things about how I made Hiccup felt…useless. I ran out of there crying wishing Scunner or anybody else saw me crying. I ran deep into the forest, and I looked at where my feet have brought me and more tears went out of my eyes as I saw where I was… I was at the Cove where I found Hiccup and his dragon named Toothless, I was in the place before I…. Betrayed him. I fell onto my knees near the pond and looked at myself…. Crying because of what I did, wishing I should have listened to him instead of running back to the village to tell his secret. "I-I'm s-so s-so-sorry….. I'm s-so sor-ry, Hi-icc-up I'm s-so-sorry" I said to myself crying out. "HICCUP I'M SORRY!" I yelled at the sky hoping he would hear it and return so I can really say sorry to him. I stayed there for a few minutes to calm myself after that I returned to the village but with a feeling for Hiccup that I really don't understand, _"maybe its guilt that I'm finally feeling because of what I did to him" _I thought to myself.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

_(Somewhere far away from berk)_

We were flying in silence for hours since we left berk, not talking to each other because we were busy thinking what they would do to Scunner for what he just did. We spotted an island "we need to land, Toothless is getting tired" I told Heather, and then we landed to rest and besides it was getting dark already. "Hiccup, we need to go back and save Scunner" Heather said breaking the silence between us "we need to save him, they're going to…. Kill him! We need to go back" she added. I was about to say _"I'm not going back to that stupid place" _but was stopped when I looked at her because I can see in her eyes that she's holding back the tears so I just said "But we can't just go back there… They'll kill Toothless once they caught us sneaking around that wretched place!" I angrily told her. "And they're going to expect us to go back for Scunner, so they're going to double up the guards!" I added. "Then we're not going to sneak in….. We're going to go in head to head with the help of nature." she said with a wide grin in her face. "Sounds you have a plan?" I asked her. "Yes I do and I think it's brilliant!" She said happily to me and judging from her face she's definitely sure it's going to work. "Are you just going to stand there or tell me the plan?" I replied to her with a grin.

She excitedly told her plan to me, as soon as she was finished. We prepared everything we needed. It took us till morning to prepare because her plan involved a few dragons. I taught Heather how to befriend a dragon and I can tell that she's born natural at it or the dragons just have a crush on her I found myself staring at her with blush on my cheeks. Good thing she wasn't looking that time or she would have thought of something else! _"Get a hold of yourself Hiccup, you can't fall in love again that easily, haven't you learned enough of what happened to you last time you did! And even if it's Heather!" _I thought to myself. "Is there something wrong Hiccup?" Heather asked.

The gods must be smiling at me or just my luck, because the first reason is an incoming flock of dragons, a raid is coming and our plan is going through as expected because in our plan we will be going with an incoming raid for berk inside the flock of dragons to get in, I will be leading the rouge dragons with the help of Toothless to raid the food and help any dragon that is being held captive while Heather and the other trained dragons will go for Scunner and get him out of there and the second reason is I just escaped Heather's question because those kind of questions lead into emotional conversations and I still don't want to talk about it.

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Back at Berk)_

Two guards, Gobber and Spitelout are now escorting Scunner out of prison to the arena for his punishment. They were assigned there for being one of the best dragon capturers. So that if Hiccup comes back for Scunner they can take him down. Spitelout was just the only one that was assigned while Gobber volunteered. Gobber's actual intention if Hiccup did come back for Scunner he'd just wish him good luck for his new life and give his few stuff that belongs to him like his journal, sketchbook, and some food and supplies.

Scunner knew he was going to be executed for helping a traitor escape….. But for him he did the right thing. He was left by Gobber and Spitelout at the center of the arena with hands still held by ropes. Scunner looked up to see the whole arena filled with people that was shouting curses and horrible names. He saw Stoick at the top where the Chief should be sitting. He stood up at his seat then raised his hand and the whole arena silenced, waiting for what's he's going to say. "Scunner banewind Steinnson" he said in a loud voice. "You are charged with treason against your own tribe and for aiding a dragon and a…" He paused for a second. Scunner looked at Stoick and saw a mix of emotions in his eyes. He saw anger and sadness fighting for dominance inside those eyes, deciding if he should cry or keep his pride. "And a traitor" he finished his sentence, "Any last words?" Stoick asked.

Scunner looked around the arena. He saw the crowd still silent waiting for his words. He even saw the teens with smiles on their faces except for Astrid and Fishlegs. I smirked at them and said "I hope you're all happy now…. For what you've done to Hiccup! To your own son" He said at Stoick but he didn't even flinch. "Then your death shall be… By _blood eagle!"_ The whole crowd roared in excitement. The executioner emerged behind the crowd. He was wearing a mask that has a pointed top while covering the whole head; it only has three holes, two for the eyes and one for the mouth and his whole body was wearing a sleeveless dress-like cloak only showing his bare arms holding the dagger that's going to be used for cutting my skin. He walked slowly to the gate of the arena. When the executioner was inside the gates Scunner looked up at the sky to see one last glimpse of it but he saw something that was going to be a delay for his execution. "And one more thing" Scunner said Stoick looked at him to know what he was going to say "and I think all of you should prepare for this… DRAGON RAID!" Scunner yelled. They all looked at the sky and saw a lot of dragons enough to take all of the food there.

"Everyone get your weapons ready! Spitelout head for the refuges and keep them away from talking any other food supplies, Arnbjorn gather the animals hide them inside the empty houses, and I will operate the catapults with a group of men, and the rest of you defend yourselves, is that clear?" Stoick said to everyone and everyone nodded, but before they go to their businesses Stoick looked at Scunner thinking what to do to him, "Gobber take him back to the prison, we'll continue with his execution later after we've dealt with these devils" Gobber nodded and took Scunner up at his feet to take him back to prison.

_(Berk's skies)_

Heather was riding a deadly nadder when they arrived at berk with the incoming raid led by Toothless and Hiccup. It was hard convincing them but they got all of them to side with Hiccup and Heather, with the help of Toothless and the other trained dragons. Heather quickly went down to find Scunner on the ground. Then she saw a peg-legged man running through the crowd headed through the prison house with a boy she knows too well, Scunner. Heather knows it if it's Scunner or not because she and Scunner grew together at berk's orphanage.

Heather was found at a ship that was drifting through the sea. They found the ship deserted with burns and blood on deck, they guessed that it was attacked by a group of dragons. They found her below deck on the captain's quarters unharmed and her basket had a tag on it. Written in it was her name 'Heather'. Scunner and Hiccup's mother was taken by dragons and it happened the same raid and night but Scunner's father died out of depression from losing his wife. So that's the story of Scunner and Heather.

"Scunner!" yelled Heather. She landed down on the ground and dragged Scunner but was stopped when the peg-legged man, Gobber, held her arm firmly. She looked at him with pleading eyes to look at him to let them go but Gobber knows her too well "You do realize I'm already a grown man to fall for that trick" Gobber said to them. "I know but it's worth a shot, but please let us go, if your people find us well get killed" Heather said begging to let go. Gobber let go of her and said "I know I just want ye to give this to Hiccup" Gobber handed them a bag full of stuff. "It's his journal, sketch book, some clothes and some of his forge tools to fix something in his dragon's tail…you know if something goes wrong in that contraption of his, and some stuff and clothes that the two of you own" Gobber said with a smile on his face "thank you Gobber…. for everything" Heather said and embraced the man with tears going down her face. He went behind Scunner to remove the ropes on his hands. "You're a good man Gobber" said Scunner before mounting the Nadder. "Now go! Before someone sees the two of you!" Gobber reassured to them. "Oh and tell the boy good luck on his and your lives" with that last request they flew away to find Hiccup.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

When we arrived and saw this wretched place again. I nearly lost myself to my anger remembering what they almost did to Toothless but I snapped out of it and focused on the task at hand. I need to take out the defenses and prevent the dragons from being captured and killed and tell the dragons to not to destroy the armory so if they got attacked by another raid they would not be defenseless then a thought crossed my mind "_why am I still caring about them…. I should let myself or Toothless kill who we want…But why can't I"_ We were nearly missed by an incoming rock towards us. I told myself to focus. Toothless slapped me with his earflaps "AW! Okay my fault, sorry!" I told Toothless "okay let's take out that catapult"

What I saw on that catapult angered me because my fath… Stoick was the one that was aiming it! _"How dare him!" _I screamed in my mind and that gave me the reason to destroy that catapult immediately. Toothless opened his mouth creating the sound that night furies do when they're about to let out a plasma blast. When people heard the sound a random Viking said "Night fury! Get down!" then they dove right into the ground and using their shield as cover. I smirked looking at them cowering in fear they might get hit by Toothless's plasma blast. Then Toothless let the plasma ball out destroying the catapult into smithereens. But the people on it including Stoick jumped out of the catapult to avoid getting blasted. Good thing it was in the middle of the night and the trained dragons had already took out the torch towers, because if they saw that the night fury that was attacking now is Toothless they wouldn't stop until all of their limbs are torn apart or dead, well because, you know they're Vikings and Vikings have stubbornness issues.

Then it went on for an hour at least, destroying catapults, tearing nets that were restraining other dragons, leading the other dragons that already have their catch out of the fire range. "Where were you!" said a voice behind my back. I looked at my back and saw Heather, and by the looks of it she already finished her part of the job because I can see Scunner at her back, holding on her waist scared to fall off. I can tell that Heathers happy about it because she had this smile across her face. I wished this happened at day so I can see the blush on their faces. I turned at the village waiting for the last dragon to get his kill and go out, it was a gronckle that was holding a line of fish, it was lucky though because it just missed a spear going through its body.

With the last dragon going out of danger, I lit up a house showing ourselves to the whole village. I saw them all, others with gashes on their faces others with small burns on their arms but nothing lethal _"looks like the dragons kept their part of the bargain" _I said in my mind. Then I saw Stoick, Gobber, and the teens and Astrid going through the crowd. After they got in front of the crowd, but before I spoke, I saw that Astrid has a large gash on her right arm, bleeding. I snapped out of my thought about going to her and taking care of her wound because important matters are now at hand and she's not one of those anymore after what she had done to me and Toothless.

I looked at them with an angry look and said "All of you don't want us here!….. Fine! We'll never come back to this damned place!….. And all of you made that perfectly clear!" I yelled at them. Then Troll-face, Snotlout cut in "Then why the hell the three of you still in here!" Snotlout yelled, puffing his chest out looking all macho-guy, then Nadder spikes flew just inches from his feet, gesturing him to back off. I turned to Heather giving her a nod, a sign of thanks. She gestured back a nod saying 'you're welcome'. I turned back to look at them "This is the last time you will all see us and you'll be sorry you did this" I paused and look at Astrid to make her remember what she did but she quickly looked at the ground avoiding at my stare. Then I continued "We will see who will need who after these years" and that was the last thing I said before we turned and left berk…._Forever._

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Skies of the Vast Ocean)_

"We've been flying for an hour now….. And I think Toothless has to rest now, He looks exhausted!" Heather said to Hiccup. Toothless has been carrying the three of them for an hour. Turns out the Nadder that was carrying Heather and Scunner was pregnant and they need to land in a near island. It was near berk so when the Nadder hatched her eggs, they said their thanks and goodbyes for helping and left. "There's a near island with a village here, and if I remember correctly it should take eight hours to get there if we travelled there by boat, so if by flying it should take about three to four hours but we have already traveled for an hour so if we turn northwest we should get there in two or three hours" Scunner said to both of them. Hiccup and Heather looked at him with confused faces. "What?" He asked them, "You Knew there was a near village and you didn't tell us?" Heather said. "Well why didn't you asked? And by the way I'm not sure if the three of you still want to live in a village after what had just happened at ….Well you know …..That place" Scunner said referring to the two persons in front of him and the dragon. "And I don't know if they're willing to accept the change about dragons being kind like Toothless" He added.

They flew in silence thinking of what to do. Then Heather broke the silence, "Does that village have a problem about dragons?" she asked to Scunner. "What do you mean?" Hiccup asked to her. "I mean if they have a dragon problem maybe if we could solve it so they'd be thankful at us and listen! They maybe even let us live there!" She happily said to both of them, "come on guys, think about, it this could be our new start!" she excitedly told the two boys. "This could actually work! But do they have a problem that involves dragons?" Hiccup asked. "I remembered now, when I came with Gunnar on the trading business on that village, they said their whole supply of food was taken by a dragon, that's why they called a trade with berk for food supply in exchange of weapons" Scunner said. "And the village was called 'Warwhales village' if I remember correctly" he added. After that Hiccup turned Toothless facing northwest headed for Warwhales village.

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Warwhales village)_

"There you are my love, what are you doing here so early? It's not safe around these parts, that rouge dragon might see you" a big, proud, muscular man with blue eyes, blonde hair tied like a bun behind his head and a beard that could hide a child that tied in braids asked her wife, "I know but I'm just praying to the gods to take care of our babe, today's the day we lost her, remember?" said the beautiful raven-haired woman sadly. "Yes I do, and I hate it that we lost her" the man replied, "but we need to go back now it's not safe around here and if something happens to you, I will not let myself live in this world now, and I don't want to lose something dear to me the same day that… we lost our babe" exclaimed the man to her wife. "I love you, Redwood Ottar ketilsson" the man giggled and said "I love you too, Finna grettisdottir ketilsson", they kissed each other at the lips and looked at the rising sun and said "we love you too….. Heather" they said together before going back to the village.

When they both returned to the village, they saw people arming themselves with bolas, swords and shields like preparing for a raid or something, but he there were no dragons or outcast ships that are in sight. "Go home and arm yourself there, something's going on and I think it's that rouge dragon again" Redwood said, "No I'm coming with you" said Finna. "Okay then but let's be careful" Redwood said back to his wife worried that something bad might happen to either one of them. They headed at the village where people are currently chasing a black figure that looks like a giant cat but with wings…. _"A night fury! But what's it doing here on the ground not flying off?"_ what even shocked him was that something was on it….. No someone was on it, riding it because he heard it say to the dragon "No Toothless, just evade their attacks"

Then the dragon slipped on a tile of an old house causing it to fall at the ground. People were raising their swords running at the downed dragon but before they got near, Redwood yelled, "STOP!" and everybody ceased from moving, obeying their Chief's orders. The crowd opened a way for him to see what were they're chasing. He saw what they were chasing around the village, causing all the commotion around but he can't believe what he just saw. He saw a scrawny kid with an brown auburn hair with green eyes and freckles on his face protecting a dragon with a tiny dagger raised telling that if anyone that wants to kill the dragon should go through him before killing the dragon. Hiccup left Scunner and Heather at their camp sleeping; He decided that he should do this alone, not wanting them to be hurt if this plan doesn't work

"Get away from that beast son!" Redwood exclaimed, "I need to speak with your Chief" said the boy, "I am the Chief, what do you want? And what is your name? And why are you here?" He asked the boy, "My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third and this is my best friend Toothless" Hiccup said gesturing to the knocked out dragon, but soon awoke and stood up and growled at everyone that was surrounding them causing them all to step backwards. "No Toothless it's okay" the boy reassured at the dragon. "Wait, aren't you Stoick's boy? Of the hairy hooligan tribe?" asked the Chief. "I'll tell you everything about it over a meal we've been flying for hours and were starving and let me just go get my friends okay?" Hiccup said. "Wait there's more of you?" the Chief asked, "No were just three people and one dragon, Toothless" the boy said to him. "Okay you can eat with us at the hall with your friends and we'll be giving your dragon a barrel of fish, but on one condition if your dragon harms any of my people you will be executed on sight, is that clear?" Redwood said with seriousness in his tone. His wife emerged from the crowd and looked at the boy, seeing exhaustion, hungry, and thirsts in his face, "take it easy on the boy Redwood, he looks really tired and frustrated, and look at the dragon he seems harmless, right my boy? I'm Finna grettisdottir ketilsson and he's Redwood Ottar Ketilsson, my husband, nice to meet you and welcome to the Warwhales tribe" she said happily to Hiccup. "T-Thank you ma-mam" Hiccup said stuttering to the beautiful lady. The lady giggled at his stuttering. "Oh and …Toothless isn't dangerous if you don't provoke him" Hiccup said while scratching the dragon's neck. "See you just need to listen" said Finna to his husband. "Now go get your friends and we'll meet you back at the hall" said the woman. "Thank you" was all Hiccup said before he left to get Scunner and Heather.

After that, Hiccup went to their camp to see Heather and Scunner awake with worry in their faces. He told them all that happened at the village. They were arguing about how reckless his actions are and how they could have they been killed and being left alone in the forest but it didn't last long they said they're apologizes to each other and hurried to the hall. When they got there they saw Chief Redwood and Finna waiting at the doors of the hall. "Thought you run away from a second there boy" said Redwood. "Definitely no sir" Hiccup said in a respectful way, "Get inside all of you and let's eat while we talk about your problem" Finna said to the four of them, gesturing to come in including Toothless, "is it okay for Toothless to come in?" Hiccup asked t the beautiful lady, "I said all of you, didn't I?" she said to Hiccup.

They introduced themselves, "I'm Scunner banewind Steinnson" Scunner said to the Chief and the lady, "and I am Heather" Heather said. The whole crowd that was listening silenced as she said her name. "Have I said something wrong?" asked Heather, looking scared. "No, no, no, Honey" Finna said calming her down and continued "what's your whole name?" asked Finna. "I actually don't know because I never met my parents, I was found at a deserted ship with all crew killed by rouge dragons and was left all alone at sea, but I was found by the Berkians, they took me in as an orphan and now here I am, still not knowing who my parents really are….. but they left these necklace so that one day if they saw these they would know that I'm their daughter" she opened her bag and put out the necklace on the table, It was a whale with splashes of water at its sides and it was made of gold the size of her thumb. Finna and Redwood stood up from their table and got close to see the necklace and they cried when she saw the necklace…. Because it was the necklace that they left at their daughter when she was took by pirates. They switched looks and looked at Heather "why are you crying? Do you know who my parents are?" Finna got close and cupped Heather's face with her soft hands they have the same color of eyes…. emerald green like Finna's.

Then Heather started to cry; now having a hint of what's going on. "We don't know your parents….. Because your real parents are now standing in front of ….you" Finna said happily with a lot of tears going down her face the same as Heather and Redwood. Then the Chief climbed up at the table then wiped the trail of tears before telling everyone, "Let's have a feast tonight! For the return of my daughter!" the whole hall shouted with joy for their Chief. They congratulated the big man for the return of his daughter, "then continued and lets also celebrate for the boys that brought my daughter back and for now being an official warwhale tribesmen" the whole crowd cheered again with joy for Hiccup and Scunner. Redwood got down from the table and hugged the two boys then hugged his once again complete family. "Honey…. Can't….. Breathe!" Finna said fighting for air as Redwood released them from his bear hug. "Sorry dear" he said. She giggled at his reaction "it's alright dear, I understand" she said smiling at his husband

Redwood turned to look at Hiccup and Scunner "you will tell your story later at my house, but now let us first celebrate" Redwood said to them excitedly. He started ordering men to get barrels of mead to start drinking and celebrate. "Looks like Heather was right, we did found our new start and especially for her" Scunner said gesturing to the happy family at the table. Then Hiccup replied "looks like we did" and they celebrated until they passed out from being drunk. And as for Heather she's now sleeping with her true found family.

**I'm really sorry if this is too long, please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: A Night of Change

**DISCLAIMER: Still the same…. I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**CHAPTER 4: **A Night of change

**_NORMAL POV_**

The three of them actually told the story at the mead hall instead of the Chief's house to have something to talk about because it was pretty getting boring and the sun hadn't set yet, so the three of them just talked about it already to have some conversation going. Some people listened to the story and others continued to party, others singing loudly while dancing drunk, and some were flirting with women at the hall leading into…well you know that thing when you…..well that!, you get my point.

"What kind of people are they!" were the words that come out of Redwood's mouth. "How could they!" were Finna's words when they got to the part where they were getting banished, she was not angry about them getting banished….. Well not exactly, but she was angry about the names that the Berkians called her daughter when she stood up for Hiccup. They were talking at the hall for two hours now and when the three of them finished their story, people started throwing their comments, but all the comments sided with them, throwing curses at berk about how they treated Hiccup at such manner, and how they teens at berk treated Heather and Scunner just because they were friends with Hiccup. "You're cousin's a real jerk!" ….. "They should all burn in Helheim!" ….. "They should be punished by the gods for treating a person like that!" were the remarks of the people that were listening and many more.

"Well I couldn't really blame them because I know that for three hundred years the Vikings and the dragons have been mortal enemies… and berk experienced a lot of raids that caused us many deaths and casualties….And changing that would be really difficult and knowing that a scrawny boy like me will change something like that! My chances are like… one out of nine in convincing them!" Hiccup said to them with a mournful face and a disappointed look at himself.

"Don't treat yourself like that, my boy" Redwood retorted at Hiccup in a smile to lift his self-esteem up. "You're in Warwhale lands now and I promise you that no one's going to treat you like that anymore as thanks for being a good friend to my daughter and you've made the right choice in leaving that place…. Their treatment to you was unforgivable and unacceptable in any other village or tribe… I mean even if you were that much of a screw up, _no offense _but they couldn't they just understand that you were just trying to help_"_ Redwood added to reassure the boy even more. "And we'll gladly let that dragon training a try! Right my dear?" Finna said to her husband and nodded in agreement "and you are welcome to stay here if you want" Finna said to the boys with now shocked faces because they still couldn't believe that what they heard that they're about to give the dragon training a try saying "we gladly accept you're offer mam" they said in unison. That's when Redwood gave the boys the forge that's located at the west side of the island to live. They just have to go through the forest; it will take twenty minutes to get there from the village to the forge by walking distance.

The people of warwhale tribe that were listening still couldn't believe at how the people at berk treated the poor boy. They showed him disrespect even if he's the Chief's son. The boy was shunned and teased in every mistake he did instead of helping him learn from it, even his own father didn't stood up for him. He was disappointed at his own son for being a weak and scrawny child and for being good only at screwing things up. He's so called 'friends' if that's the term that should be used didn't like him at all. They treated him like a slave and they even called him 'talking fishbone' for Thor's sake. Sure that girl, Astrid didn't talk to him or make fun of him but she sometimes go in with the flow just to blend in with the crowd and never cared about a damn thing if it was happening in front of her, she just minded her own business.

**_HICCUP'S POV _**

"Let's never talk about this anymore and move on" I said with determination in my voice to forget everything about them and move on from it, this caused the people around us to disperse knowing that was the end of that conversation and get back to partying with the others, Finna and Heather already got up and said "we will be heading early for bed, see you there later, and try not to drink too much mead dear, I hate it when you make the house stench of mead" Finna said to the man that was laughing before saying "yes darling". Heather turned to us "It's been a wonderful day today and I'm beat so I'm going to head to bed early, I'm going to sleep at my parent's house tonight so see you tomorrow guys and let's hope for a good start tomorrow here at our new home" Heather said to me and Scunner before putting her hand in front of us and continuing "Friends forever?" we put our hand on the middle too before saying "Yeah, Friends forever!" before engulfing ourselves in a group hug. Then Finna called Heather "Come on Heather lets go home, you and me have a lot of catching up to do" Heather nodded to her mother before going with her she turned while running to her mother and waved her hand to us and saying, "see you guys tomorrow!" We nodded in agreement before she walked out of the hall with her mother.

We took our seat back at the table in front of Redwood; I started a conversation to break the awkwardness in our table," Oh I remembered, what about this dragon problem you have?" I asked Redwood. His face turned to serious one now, intrigued about the dragon that's been disturbing his village. "Ah yes, this dragon had never harmed any of the families it sees, It also keeps eating our livestock and breaking in our food refuges, and it has caused a lot of casualties when we tried capturing it but there were no deaths reported, we were close at capturing it but it escaped by digging its way underground, the dragon sounds familiar right?" Redwood stated at us "Sounds like you have a whispering death problem" I said to Redwood. "Because whispering deaths are the only dragon that hunts from underground" Scunner stated. "Aye! But there's a little problem on that matter… It's not a whispering death" Redwood declared.

"What do you mean?" asked Scunner. "Well Whispering deaths have blue scales and white eyes right?… but this one has white ivory scales, its razor sharp teeth sticking out of its mouth, its size is as large as a house, and also it's deafening roar that can make your ears explode, and not to mention of the red blood color of its eyes that can bore a hole right to your soul just by staring at it!" he replied, scaring us. "Then what kind of dragon is that?" Scunner asked at Redwood. "I have already asked other villages if they know about a giant White whispering death-like dragon but no, they do not know this dragon" Redwood declared.

I was now thinking about backing out at this one. I imagined myself standing in front of it and staring at his blood red eyes as they say. It gave me a chill running down my spine and goose bumps at my whole body. Then Redwood snapped both of us out of our trance and said "Well do you still want to do it? … I mean, I understand if you don't want to do it anymore and it's ok … I know it's very dangerous and we don't want to lose my only daughter's close friends now, do we?" Redwood said, concerned about our safety about going the rouge dragon. Then that's when I thought about the possibilities of befriending this dragon. It could help us shove away Outcasts, berserkers, pirates, and even roman ships by the help of this dragon but if this plan failed. Toothless can get us out of there in a second to avoid getting hurt with the use of his speed.

"We'll do it!" I said "And we'll start in the morning!" we declared at Redwood. He looked at both of us, still surprised that they still want to fix their problem even if they have to face a monster like that. "Now that's the spirit!" He said slamming his big hands at our backs causing us to lunge forward a bit. "We'll prepare everything you need tomorrow morning here at the hall" he said to us proudly. "I should be going home now, Finna and Heather are waiting for me at our house" he said smiling at us. _"The man's exited at sleeping with his whole family, I guess"_ I thought before nodding to him.

Then Redwood turned his head as he heard laughter coming from our right direction. We saw children chasing Toothless playfully and then he let the children ride his back happily, "Your dragon is quite something you know" the Chief said smiling at him before heading to the doors to exit and go to his family.

_"__This village is also quite something" _I thought to his mind smiling. They accepted the change so easily, they had also easily changed their view on dragons, and all it took was to reunite someone's long lost daughter and a once feared dragon now having fun with the kids, showing he was no threat to them. _"Why do those people on ber….on that place can't see this? It could have change their life for the better" _I said in my mind, it was quickly removed when the people awed in unison as the dragon act like a giant cat, lying on his back sticking his feet up making the little kids giggle and run to him to let them rub his belly. Then Toothless looked at Hiccup, he grinned at Toothless and the dragon imitated his smile, showing his gummy smile at the people and then I saw it that humans and dragons can live together in peace and harmony.

This night is probably one of the happiest nights of my life, these people have accepted me and Toothless, and this night was probably a night of moving on from a horrible past but still there only hidden in the deep within the heart. But this night was definitely a start of a change.

**-and that's chapter 4. I shortened it a bit because chapter three was very damn long.**

**Next Chapter (Chapter 5: A new friend)**


	5. Chapter 5: A New Friend

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD!**

**Sorry I had to do chapter 3 short because I was reviewing for a long quiz. Anyway I thank 'a simple cup', 'Jo', and 'taskforce 141115' as the first people to review my first story.**

**CHAPTER 5:** A New Friend

**_NORMAL POV_**

When everyone woke up, everyone was dizzy and others were barfing up their stomachs because of drinking too much mead from last night's party. As for Hiccup and Scunner they slept at the forge. Good thing that the forge was not too large because they had to clean it up a bit before going to sleep. Hiccup and Scunner now lived there, Redwood gave the place to them last night because all of the inns are now full and the forge has been abandoned for a week now or so because the smith has just died of age. But as for Hiccup and Scunner it was perfect because the three of them knows a lot about being a blacksmith because they always hang around with Hiccup at the forge and Hiccup was Gobber's apprentice. So they helped Hiccup sometimes at the forge when they don't have anything to do for the day. Then Scunner and Hiccup and became the village's official blacksmiths.

There were only two rooms in the forge, one for the smith and one for the apprentice; the rooms are exactly the same it consists of a bed, a chest for their belongings, a table to work on, and a board for posting the blueprints. Scunner was always an early bird, back on berk he always has to get up early for morning errands that was instructed by the orphanage. It was the condition there, but it was more like 'you want to stay, do what we say', making them do their work for them. He disrupted his thought, remembering that they still have a dragon problem to attend to. He wanted to finish it early so that they could hang out with Heather and the others at the hall. He got up to wake up his friend. He saw Toothless sleeping near the hearth of the forge. The dragon woke up as soon as it heard the door of his rider's friend closed. The boy entered the other room to see Hiccup still sleeping comfortably at his bed.

"Hey Hiccup wake up" Scunner said to him. He opened his eyes, still fuzzy from waking up and saw that it's just Scunner. He closed his eyes again and said "five more minutes" he said still sleepy. "Come on Hiccup, we still have a problem to fix here!" he said making his voice a little louder. Hiccup didn't budge still didn't budge from that. Scunner shook his head with annoyed looked at his face.

Hiccup jumped from his sleep as he was splashed with cold water in the face. He looked at his body to see his tunic wet from the water. He looked at Scunner with a 'what the hell' face. "What was that for?!" Hiccup said at Scunner with an annoyed voice. "First of all, It was because you weren't waking up anytime soon." Scunner said. "Couldn't you just wait for me to wake up? Because I'm pretty sure I said five more minutes before I wake up." Hiccup stated. "Um no, and I'm also pretty sure that five minutes for you means thirty or more" Scunner stated also at Hiccup. "And second, it wasn't me that splashed you with water in the face, it was Toothless" Scunner said pointing at the dragon at his door with an empty bucket at its mouth. "Toothless? Really?" he questioned the dragon

Toothless did a dragon laugh at the boy that was still soaking wet. "What is it that you two want to do this early?" Hiccup asked the two as he removes his wet tunic off and get a dry one. "Did you forget? We were supposed to meet up the Chief at the great hall this morning and you just promised Toothless that you'd give him a morning flight every morning from now on" he said making Hiccup to remember and said, "oh yeah completely forgot about that… I mean the first one…. I totally remembered that I'd give Toothless a morning ride" Hiccup said totally lying. Scunner started making his way out of his room followed by Hiccup. When Hiccup got out, He gave the dragon a grin as he stepped out of his room. Toothless rolled his eyes and started to walk away and gave Hiccup a smack on the back of his head. "Hey! That hurts you know!" Hiccup protested.

As they got out of the forge, Hiccup got Toothless's saddle and strapped it up nicely at him. He mounted Toothless followed by Scunner. "Let's go bud!" Hiccup said and Toothless spread his wings and took off with a burst of speed "let's take a look around the island first before we head to the hall" Hiccup said to Scunner. Then Toothless started to slow down to look at the rising sun from the valley. "Whoa! I got to get myself used to that if I want a dragon" Scunner said as he regains his courage to soften his grip from the saddle and enjoy the calming view of the coming dawn. "And that" he said with a very calm voice referring to the view of the rising of the sun. "Yeah it never gets old" Hiccup said. They inhaled the very sweet fresh air around them and taking the rest of the tour before heading to the village to meet the Chief at the hall.

As they entered he hall, all of them greeted the boys as they passed from their table. And then something happened that they weren't expecting happened, a group of teen girls were giggling, looking at them, they all blushed as Hiccup and Scunner looked at them, and giggled some more. Then a girl spoke something it wasn't loud but it was loud enough for both of them to hear "they're so cute!" another cut in "the one with the brown hair is mine" said another, "no his mine" said another one of them. They started arguing, but the other girls shushed them, "they might hear us, you dumb heads" Hiccup and Scunner exchanged looks with confusion in their both faces, saying 'what the what?' Scunner spoke to him breaking their glances "wow never thought of something like that to happen! Not in a life time" Hiccup stated. Scunner laughed at that. "Something really unexpected right?" Scunner said, "Yeah, I'd never thought of girls to be fighting over a boy like me!" Hiccup replied. Then they laughed at what had just happened before they continued to find the Chief.

The saw Redwood having breakfast with Finna and Heather. Redwood saw them and gestured them to come and sit at their table. "Morning boys!" the Chief said. "Did you have goodnight sleep?" asked Finna. "Yes mam" they both replied. They sat at the table, "Oh morning Heather!" Scunner said with a blush on his cheeks. Heather also blushed as Scunner greeted her, "good morning to both of you" she said. Hiccup was sure at something that was happening to both of them, they were blooming into something more, they were starting to feel love. But he was sure that they don't even know what was happening to both of them. He started to laugh at the two thinking _"I can't believe it! They do like each other"_ he thought. Scunner and Heather's faces returned to its color as they were distracted by the laugh of their friend and soon joined Heather's father and mother knowing what Hiccup was laughing about. "What's so funny?" said Scunner annoyed. Hiccup calmed himself to reply at the annoyed man "oh…..Nothing!" Hiccup said. "Absolutely a lie!" Heather verified.

Hiccup knew that he was bad at lying, so he needed to change the topic…And fast. Then he remembered the dragon problem. He stood up "So let's get started!" he hurriedly said to avoid questions. "Start at what?" asked Heather. "The dragon that was stealing their food and livestock….. The screaming death!" Hiccup replied. "The screaming what now?" Scunner said with a questioned face. "The screaming death….. I want to call it that because as Redwood said it has a terrifying scream that sounds like screams of people that was burning in Helheim with a mix of dragon roar" Hiccup described. "Okay, totally cool and scary" said Scunner enthusiastically.

"Let's get going then" Heather said as she stood from her chair. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not going anywhere!" Hiccup blurted. "Excuse me?!" Heather said with an angry tone. "Uh It means you're not coming with us" Hiccup said sarcastically serious. "And can you tell me why?" Heather asked Hiccup still angry at him. "Two words, too-Dangerous" Hiccup answered. "So what if it's too dangerous! It doesn't mean it has a rule that says no girls allowed and let me remind you that even if I'm a girl I'm still a Viking no matter what!" she retorted. Hiccup was about to talk again but Scunner cut in. "Whoa! Calm down Heather" Scunner said to calm her down. "But basically Hiccup's right, it's too dangerous for you to come with us and now that we know that you're the daughter of a Chief, we can't just let you go into a dangerous rouge dragon hunt and if something very bad happened to you out there and causing you to die, I don't think I…we could forgive ourselves!" Scunner assured. He gestured a nod to Hiccup saying 'I got this!' Hiccup nodded in agreement and called for Toothless to prepare the dragon for the search of the screaming death. Scunner's head shifted back to Heather.

She was now at a loss of words. She didn't know what to reply to Scunner to convince them to let her come with them on the dragon rouge hunt. She turned to her father that was listening on their argument. "Papa, do something" she said to her father. "Very mature Heather" Scunner said sarcastically. She didn't turn to look at Scunner. She waited for his father to speak with Hiccup and Scunner to make them change their decision.

Redwood finished his mead before turning to the teenagers. "They're right Heather" her father said. "What!" Heather said to her father. "The dragon they're about to find is very dangerous, it's a very rare dragon, it doesn't have a record on our book of dragons, that means we don't know its weakness and strengths and Toothless needs to fly and escape fast in case something goes wrong with their plan, and I think two people is heavy enough for the dragon." Redwood stated. Heather was speechless, so stomped her way out of the hall in anger.

Redwood sighed. _"You just made your daughter angry at you and in your first day, Great!"_ he thought to himself. Scunner saw the Chief's sudden depressed face, _"_Don't worry sir she'll forget about it later when she realize it, and I know she will because….. Well she's Heather and I know that Heather can't hold a grudge to anyone for a long time…. Well except for berk with the banishment thing and all" Scunner assured the man. "You're a good man, Steinnson and I thank for being a good friend to my daughter" Redwood said before adding' "What do you think about being betrothed to my daughter?" asked Redwood with a big smile on his face. Scunner's eyes grew wide from what the Chief had just said. "W-w-wh-wha-what? WHAAAT?!" Scunner said chocking from his words. The man laughed at his reaction before saying "Just kidding my boy!" he said before he continued to laugh. Scunner laughed weakly and said "You got me there for a second!"

Finna approached them, she had just finished talking with the mothers on their village talking about how old they are getting and how they always became frustrated because of their husbands, and many more things. "What are the two of you talking about?" she asked her husband. "Oh….. We were just having a man talk, discussing about having a relationship and all….. Well you get what I mean" Redwood answered. "Yeah I know, because I heard a while ago that someone was about to get betrothed to someone" Finna said to him with a raised eyebrow and a grin then placing her arms on her hips. "I was just messing with the boy, give me some credit" Redwood said to her.

"Hey Scunner, Let's get going and finish the job early" Hiccup said running up to him. "Let's go then!" Scunner replied to him. Scunner turned to look at Redwood, still talking to his wife. He interrupted them "We should get going sir" he exclaimed. He looked at him and said "Okay, but be careful out there this one is very aggressive and territorial it will kill you if it sees you in its territory that's why we never ventured that far in the forests… to avoid him" he warned the boys to be really careful at what they were planning to do. "Okay sir we'll be extra careful" Hiccup assured the Chief. "Good! …..Now his territory is on the south side of the island. From there you should find a big hole through the side of the mountain, that's where it lives" Redwood informed them. "Okay big hole, south side of the island, noted. Let's go!" they mounted Toothless and flew south.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

_(Underground tunnels of the screaming death)_

We have been underground for an hour now following the dragon's pathway and it seemed to go on circles and it's getting me frustrated as we search for the dragon but there's still no sign of it. "Ok this is driving me crazy, we've been here for the fourth time" I said and pointed at the side of the huge cave with four stoke of lines indicating that we were really here for the fourth time. "How can a white scaled house-size dragon hard to find!" I said as I get more frustrated as the time passes by and still no sign of it. Scunner was also getting frustrated that we didn't get anywhere to find this dragon. "Well the only way to find it is to let it find us" he said. "And you suggest that by doing what?" I asked sarcastically at him. "Oh I know how about we make a lot of noise so we can lure it, and let it sneak in on us and get possibly killed by its massive jaws" I said answering my own question with sarcasm, still in my voice. "What a great plan!...To get killed!" I said yelling the last part at him. "Then what do you suggest we do….. shhh" he said all of a sudden.

"You hear that?" he said. I listened to the surroundings to listen for a second but nothing. "Hear what?" I asked in a lowered voice. "That" he said quietly so he wouldn't alert who's been following us that it's been spotted. He extinguished the fire of the torch that served as our only light. I was getting scared… not because of the dark but because of the certain things that may happen to both of us here. He stood still while listening to the surroundings of the huge cave. "If we die here today….I'm going to kill you!... In Valhalla" I quietly threatened him. He still didn't budge and shushed me again. I listened again to hear what he was hearing, and then I heard a sound of movement behind us; it was just behind the huge stone pillar that was supporting the cave. "Yeah, I just heard it, and it sounds like…..footsteps?" I asked him, still in a low voice. "Yeah, sounds like it" he replied. "Toothless search for our uninvited guest" I said and bounded off into a direction silently, using his Night Fury skills to sneak up on their said 'guest'. "I have a hunch who might this person be." I stated at Scunner. "Who is it?" he asked me. I didn't answer him as I waited for Toothless to emerge somewhere from the stone pillar.

"Put me down!" we heard a very familiar female voice say angrily. "Knew it, totally knew it" I said with a grin and soon we saw Toothless walking to us on his hind legs standing upright and holding Heather with his arms. Toothless has this cute and funny way of walking on his hind legs. It makes his body sway as he walks. I laughed at the scene as Toothless held Heather like a doll in his arms. "What were you doing following us?" I asked. I raised the extinguished torch for Toothless to light it up again "Like I said back at the hall, I want to help but you refused, so I decided to follow the three of you and find the dragon and make it leave by myself and if I succeed I can rub it in your faces for not letting me come with you…. And can you tell Toothless to put me do down? His grip is killing me" she said bitterly at us, I gestured my hand to Toothless to do so and he did. "And how do you think you can do that?" Scunner cut in. Heather looked at him with a deadly glare but it was obvious that she doesn't have one. "See! You don't even have plan!" he said to her. "And who said that I didn't have a plan?!" Heather spat back at him. "So you have a plan, then what is it?" Scunner said raising his eyebrow. Heather looked away from him with a 'humph!'

"Would the two of you stop it!" I yelled as I was getting frustrated again. "Keep the two of your voices down, we're still in the dragon's territory for Thor's sake" I reminded them. "You know let's just stop here, for now" I told them. "Let's just head back to the village and eat our lunch, after that we'll return here to continue our jobs" I said as I calm down. Heather was looking at me that was saying 'how about me?' "Yes Heather you can come with us now…. But let's not tell your father about this" I gestured to the situation that we're in now. She smiled at me and put out her tongue to Scunner. He gave her a look that says 'really?' They were about to start an argument again but I beat them to it. "Guys just….. Don't!….. Don't start this again" I said as I tried to control my frustration over them.

They just walked away, still angry from each other. I let out a sigh, _"I'm going to live with these two and Toothless for the rest of my life…. But I'm happy that it's them"_ I thought. That thought was disrupted by a crack of the ground and a scream…Heather's scream as she falls into a very deep hole. "HEATHER!" me and Scunner yelled as she fall into the abyss. We rushed to the place where she fell, but all we saw was the dark abyss and Heather's voice echoing in the hole as she falls and then it suddenly stopped with a thud. My heart skipped a beat as Heather's screaming stopped. A lot of thoughts came pouring into my mind as it happened like… if she's ok, or she's ok but has a broken bone, or ok but she fell head first resulting on amnesia, and many more and the worst of them is … She's _dead. _

I looked at Scunner to see that he's still in shock from what had happened to Heather. He was about to jump when I caught his arm to prevent him to continue from what he was about to do, "What do you think you're doing?" I hastily asked him. "what does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to save Heather! Now let me go!" he answered. "Think about what you're going to do! ...What if Heather's ok and she's just unconscious but she has a broken bone or rib and you're about to go after her through the same hole where she went through!" I exclaimed at him. "That's why I'm going to save her …we can't lose her now Hiccup, she just met her parents after being separated for fifteen years, and it's not going to be the same without her!" He said with fear that we might actually lose Heather. "I know, and I don't want to lose her either, even Toothless doesn't want to lose her, look!" I said pointing at Toothless he was doing this sound that has a sound of worry in it. He kept walking around the small hole where Heather fell. Maybe he wanted to jump in too and save her but the hole is too small even for Toothless. "But we have to think of what were about to do because you're plan of going in that hole is totally dangerous because what if you fall right on top her and what if she already has some broken bones and falling on top of her might make it worst" I said so that he'd stop that thought of going in that hole. "And don't worry I'm sure that she's okay" I assured him. He nodded to me in agreement.

"We need to find a tunnel that leads down so we can find her" I said as beginning of my plan to find Heather. "And get her out of here and get to the healer if something serious happened to her" I said to him. "And let's make it fast, remember that were not alone down here" He said determined to find her fast before the rouge dragon get to her first.

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

I woke up dizzy and then I felt a sudden pang of pain in my leg to see something sticking out of it. I grunted in pain as I saw it. Then the events of what happened a while ago came rushing into my head. I looked up at the hole where I fell and a torch fell beside me with a flint and steel and a note tied to it. _"Good, they're still here to find me"_ I thought. I lit up the torch and then what I saw terrified me, I was lying down on what think is a den because I saw a lot of skeletons and carcass of dead animals. _"Great! Just my luck" _I thought. Then I looked at my wound to see a rib bone was piercing my leg. I carefully removed it and held myself from screaming in pain so that I wouldn't alert whoever or whatever was the dweller of this cave. I tore the lower part of my tunic and wrap up my wound. So it would cease the bleeding to prevent me from dying in blood loss.

After that I read the note that was attached to the torch. I unfolded it and read it, _"just wait there and we'll find a way to you. – Hiccup and Scunner" _it said. I wished that they were here already and get me out of here, because I was getting really scared as time pass by. It even got scarier when I remembered that we were searching for the Screaming Death.

The ground began to shake. _"Earthquake?"_ I thought….. No! It was too weak to be an earthquake._ "Oh no!",_ then an enormous white scaled dragon with scary red eyes and a massive jaw that was full of razor sharp teeth emerged from the ground. I started to crawl backward to get out of its sight, but as I get out of its sight I toppled over a pile of bones with my elbow causing it to make a noise. The dragon shifted his red eyes to me as it heard the sound. "Hi?" was the only word came out of me.

It roared loudly in anger as the dragon saw me. I braced myself for what's about to come at me. "PLEASE STOP!" I yelled while covering my face with my arms and tears falling from my face. Then the huge teeth that I was expecting to rip my body apart never came. I turned to look at the dragon and I was surprised that it did stop but I was still crying out of fear. The dragon was looking at me with its deadly red eyes while hovering on the spot where it emerged. "Please! Don't kill me!" I begged the dragon with tears still falling on my face. The dragon was still looking at me and it still didn't move from its place. _"What the hell is it doing?" _I thought. It was like…. Death was staring at you, deciding on how I should die….. Or maybe it's the first time it saw a crying human so it stopped. If that was the reason, I should take it as a blessing from the gods and take the opportunity to beg the dragon not to kill me and let me live without losing an arm or leg. I wished the dragon could understand what I'm about to say, but if it doesn't… Well it was worth a try.

"Please, don't kill me" I pleaded at the dragon still crying. "Please I beg you…If you can understand me... Please let me live…..I just m-met my true parents last night…And I-I've been-been wishing to meet t-them for fif-fifteen years…... and now that I-I had met them, I want t-to have ha-happy moments with them, I-I want to make them p-proud, to-to h-help them with their duties, to p-protect them from any danger, to take ca-care of them…And to-to love them till th-their last breath or till my last breath….Pl-plea-please l-let me live and-and be-be happy w-with th-them" I stammered, begging the dragon with a lot of tears going down from my eyes showing that I really want to live with my parents. "Please I really want to live" was the last thing I said before putting my face into my hands and cried.

The dragon roared and lunged forward to me, I covered myself again waiting it to kill me _"this is how I die" _I thought. But I never felt a single teeth pierce through my body but Instead I felt the heavy breathing of the dragon. I lifted my arms to see the dragon in front me staring at me with its red eyes then it did something that shocked me….. It was nuzzling me. Ohhh, It was!...It was nuzzling me with its eyes closed. "_This is so cool" _I thought then I wiped the trail of tears on my cheeks. I was hesitating to hug the dragon's nose but soon found myself hugging it anyway. "Thank you….Very much" was all I said as I hug the dragon's snout.

I released the dragon's snout from my hug but still holding it in my hands._ "Everything we knew about you guys… is wrong"_ I thought as I held it's snout in my hands feeling its cold scales against my palm. Then an Idea came through to my mind, it was crazy but it was the only other way to get out, besides I think they'll want this dragon too. So I asked the question "Do you want to be…..my dragon?" I asked. It came closer to me and nuzzled its nose on me again for a moment and then stared back at me again. "I'll take that as a… yes?" I hesitatingly said. It gestured a slight nod saying that's it really was a yes. "Okay first things first, are you a boy?" It roared in denial. "Okay, girl then" I said. "Okay next is your name" I said.

I want to think of a name that will have a meaning behind it or actually name her by a great person or by a Valkyrie…then I remembered when trader Johann was telling his stories when we were still at berk. He said that when he arrived in an island far west. They saw a terrible terror in his ship and they chased it away .Then there was this man that said that dragons are angels, they were the followers of Azriel, the angel of destruction as said in their religion, their religion was called…catholic? …I think. Anyway, it's decided that her name was going to be Azriel… I just hope that she will like it.

"How about…Azriel? Do you like it?" I asked her, she did a slight nod again gesturing that she liked it. "Then Azriel it is" I stated. Then she looked at the wound on my leg. "It's okay Azri, a bone just pierced my leg when I fell at your den but I think I'll live" I assured her. I yelped in pain as I tried to get up. Azriel came to my side to help me stand up. I yelped in pain again as I stood up. "How about we get out of here and I'll introduce you to the whole village" I said then Azriel gestured her head up. "You want me…to ride on you?" Azriel nodded and I mounted her just behind her frills so I wouldn't be hit by any rocks as she drills through the ground and then I held onto a single spike from her body so I wouldn't fall. "Okay girl I'm ready" I said. She started drilling through the ground upward as she heard those words.

After a few seconds, I was already seeing the daylight. I covered my eyes as it readjusts to the bright light. When it adjusted to the light, the first thing I saw were Toothless, Hiccup, and Scunner starring at the ground looking sad. _"They gave up that easily!...I was only there for like twenty minutes or so and they already gave up on me?!" _I said in my mind. "How about we surprise them girl?"

**_NORMAL POV_**

Hiccup and Scunner had already gave up on Heather, because they heard a roar inside those caves and it sounded like a victorious roar and a victorious roar means its either you have defeated someone or…killed someone. Hiccup and Toothless was depressed because even Toothless can't find her despite he was a creature of the night. Scunner was more than depressed he was on the very edge of crying. He was heart broke…his heart was broken into a thousand pieces. He can't believe that she was gone, and what's worse is that she died with an argument with him. He didn't even say sorry to her. He was now blaming himself for her death. _"We should have let her come with us and this wouldn't be happening" _He thought.

All of their thoughts vanished when they heard a terrifying roar behind them. Their soul was shivering as they saw the white beast. They were just in time to evade as the dragon dove into the ground to crush them against the earth. It lifted its head and searched for them. The enormous dragon saw a plasma ball coming at him and evaded it. The two boys were just crouching there they were too sad of what just happened to their friend and now they were too scared to move. Toothless tried to fire another blast but nothing came out. The Screaming death roared and flew towards them. Toothless covered Hiccup and Scunner with his wings to cover them from the incoming impact of the dragon's head. They all closed their eyes while covering themselves as they heard the dragon's roar came closer but it stopped. The dragon's roar was replaced by a laughing girl.

Hiccup and Scunner were still covered by the black dragon's wings. They looked at Toothless' face to see his eyes wide with bewildered look and a dropped jaw at the scene that it was seeing. They heard the laugh and pushed the dragon's wings to see that Heather was laughing at them and what shocked them more that the Screaming Death was beside her not gnawing her to death. Their jaws dropped at the scene while the girl they thought was dead was laughing…Beside the dragon that they thought that killed her.

"Hiccup…slap me, I'm seeing…Heather… her belly exposed… and laughing at us…beside the screaming death" Scunner said in wonder. Heather stopped laughing when she heard the '_her belly exposed' _part. She covered her exposed part and blushed "Would the two of you stop staring...It's really embarrassing!" she said with a blush that was red as an apple. The boys were still in shock and having a hard time processing everything into their minds. "Should I tell it again or I'm going to make her do it" Heather said growing irritated.

Hiccup broke his trance as she said '_to make…HER…do it'_. "Who…is her?" Hiccup asked. "Oh you mean her?" she pointed at the dragon. "No…the tree over there. Of course the dragon! Who else do you think we might be referring to?!" Scunner said mocking her. "Well sorry for asking!" Heather said angrily at him. "Are we going to go through this…again?" Hiccup said getting irritated…again… at the two fighting like little children. "Again Heather…. Who is she?" Hiccup asked. "This is Azriel, my dragon!" she said with a huge smile. "Azriel? … have I heard that from somewhere before?" Scunner said curiously. "Yeah from trader Johann, remember when he told that story about dragons being followers of an angel from their religious beliefs." Heather said. "Oh yeah…now I remember" Scunner said back.

Hiccup, Toothless, and Scunner started to come close to Heather but they stopped as the Screaming death growled at them. "It's ok Azri….They're my friends!" Heather assured the dragon. Azriel calmed down and let them come closer to her and Heather. "Okay…This is totally cool" Scunner praised the dragon. Scunner was going to touch her nose but it growled and tried to bite his arm off. "Whoa! …..talk about being grumpy" Scunner said as the dragon tried to bite her.

Heather found Hiccup looking at her. "I said stop starring…didn't I make myself clear?" Heather said annoyed. "I wasn't starring… I was having a hard time processing it all…first you fall into a very deep hole making us think that you were already dead…..Next thing we know, you were laughing at us with the dragon that we should be shoving away…no offense…And the big question for me was…how?" Hiccup stated at her. He was very confused on how did she became best friends with a Big white scary dragon in just an hour. "Calm down okay…. I'll tell you everything at the hall but let's get to the healer first…I have a wound in my leg as you can see" she said gesturing to the wound on her leg. "How did we miss that?" Scunner gestured at the wound. "Okay lets go now….I'm…getting…dizzy…right…n.." and that was the last thing before she collapsed out of blood loss.

**_SCUNNER'S POV_**

We watched Heather fall to the ground out of consciousness. "Heather!" I said as I came rushing to her. I lifted her to my lap, "Heather wake up!" I said shaking her shoulders. _"Again?! Come on!" _I thought but I wasn't near to crying like a while ago because I know she just fainted out because of blood loss and we can save her. "Get her on Toothless's back" Hiccup said looking down on us. I nodded and lifted her up bridal-style and placed her on Toothless. "You mount Azriel and follow us to the healer" Hiccup instructed me but I wasn't going to follow. "What! You want me to fly…with her?" I said shocked at what he wanted me to do. "Yes I want you to ride her" Hiccup answered back at me. I looked at him in bewilderment. "You saw that she….." was all I said as he cut me in what I was going to say. "We don't have time to argue Scunner, she's losing a lot of blood right now and she needs treatment right away, she could die any moment if we don't get her back to the village" Hiccup stated. "And I'm sure Azriel will let you ride her because her rider's live is at stake now" He assured me. "Look, come on give it a try" he added.

"Okay, I'll try" I said before going close to the dragon. "H-Hi Azriel" It growled as I tried to touch her. "_Okay that's the last time she will you do that to me!" _I said in my mind. "For the love of… will you just let me ride you?! We need to get Heather back to the village before she dies, and I hate to see anyone dead you know, especially her!" I said in anger and I was surprised that the dragon didn't maul me to death but instead it just looked at me with those scary red eyes. "Can you just let me get on your back? So we can get Heather checked and possibly remove the risk of losing her. Please?" I said pleading the dragon. Azriel lowered her head, I wasn't sure if I should do this but Heather's life is on the line now. So I mounted Azriel and to my surprise she didn't protested at what I did.

"See, I told you she'd let you get on her" Hiccup assured me. "Yeah…. So let's go back now" I said then we flew back to the village. "Thank you" I said touching Azriel's head. She turned her head looking at me. "I'll never know what you dragons are thinking but I'm going to take that as a 'you're welcome'" I said to her.

Within minutes we reached the village. I saw villagers were preparing themselves. When we reached the ground I hopped down Azriel to stop the villagers from attacking. "STOP!" I yelled. They stopped at their tracks. "This is Azriel, Your Chief's daughter's dragon" I said aloud for them to hear. I made sure to imply the Chief's daughter part to stop them from attacking the dragon.

"We need to get to the healer; Heather's dying from blood loss! Where is the healer's house?" I announced at the villagers standing in front of me then one villager said "At the top of the hill, near the mead hall!" he said pointing at the hill. Hiccup and Toothless took off with Heather to the healer's house, leaving me and Azriel hanging at the crowd. "I know all of you have a lot of questions, and one of them is how did she do it, personally I didn't know too because she fainted before she told us" I stated at the crowd. They kept still as Azriel looked at them wondering. "Don't worry she won't hurt you unless provoked as Hiccup said to us" I told them.

Then Chief Redwood emerged from the crowd. "What's going on he…..re" he trailed off what he was going to see as he saw Azriel behind me. "Chief don't worry she's a friend now and your daughter's dragon and best friend to be exact" I assured. "Okay… but where is she?... don't tell me she's inside that dragon's stomach!" he yelled at me. "I just said best friend right? What kind of friend would eat his own friend?!" I said mocking the Chief. "Oh…sorry about that, Heather's at the healers, she fainted from blood loss because of a wound on her leg…. I didn't know how she got it, but let's not try to blame that on the dragon…again. Let's just wait for Heather to wake up and tell us what really happened" I said immediately so they wouldn't accuse the dragon for her wound.

They started to disperse knowing that the dragon was no threat to them anymore _"Wow! That went better than I expected" _I thought. I was grateful at this village's understanding attitude because if those events happened on berk, it's either the whole village was burned down to the ground or all of them are dead. I turned back and saw Chief Redwood at the center looking at Azriel. "Can't believe it huh?" I said to him. He kept starring at the mighty dragon with her body curled around like a snake "Me neither, I don't know how she did it nor Hiccup, but If it wasn't for Azriel, she could have died in that tunnel or cave where Azriel found her" I said while I caress Azriel's nose with my hands. Chief Redwood laid a hand on my shoulder and looked at me and then to the dragon with thankful eyes. "I don't know what people will think about Azriel despite of her appearance but I can only tell she's a very good friend from the inside." I told the big man still looking at Azriel. "Welcome to the family…Azriel" I said to our new friend

**And there you have it, chapter five. This should have been posted a little earlier if it wasn't for that stupid practice at school.**

**Next chapter (Chapter 6: Feelings you feel)**


	6. Chapter 6: Feeling you feel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**HI GUYS, THIS CHAPTER IS NOT GOING TO BE THAT LONG BUT THE NEXT ONE IS. SO FOR NOW ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 6:** Feelings you feel

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Berk)_

It has been a month since Hiccup left berk. The village was grateful and happy that Hiccup and the traitors including Toothless, the devil as they call him, left berk…for good. There were no more explosions, no more angry shouting, no more of …..Him. Well everyone was celebrating except for a few people. It was Gobber, Stoick, and Astrid but they would still do their duties but they never did it again with pride or passion.

For Gobber, the blacksmith despised every man, woman, teens, nor child that spoke ill of Hiccup. Whenever someone was requesting to fix or sharpen their blade, he'll just give them a point at the pile of weapons that was also needed for sharpening of fixed. _"What if I just don't fix these stupid weapons and leave them defenseless so when a raid comes they would all…just …die"_ He always thought while fixing the weapons of those stubborn Vikings but he still kept fixing those equipment because it was what Hiccup will do, even how much badly they treated him. And when someone was going to talk to him about how great their life now because Hiccup the _useless _left, He would yell at them to get out of his forge before he chases them with an axe. They would leave him with a confused face wondering what he was angry about. Then every night he would breakdown into tears whenever he remembered the boy…because the scrawny, weak, and _useless _they call Hiccup was like a son to him...and he never gave the love and respect that he should have given. He kept Hiccup's room untouched, even the door was untouched when the boy left his side.

As for Stoick, the Chief was never the same man again when Hiccup left. He never did any of his duties properly. He was hardly seen outside of his house ever since he left. He always ate his meal at his house isolating himself from everyone. He never talked to anyone about his son and if they did it's either he gave them the silent treatment or walked away from them. The villagers were sorry for him…not about losing his only son...but they were sorry because the gods gave him a sorry excuse of a Viking as a son. Others told him that it was for the better he left but he still didn't budge. He was blaming his self for his son's betrayal, he should have seen the signs earlier to prevent him from betraying them, and they could have trained him. Odin knows how long it will take but he will eventually become a Viking.

And for Fishlegs, he was feeling a little bit uncomfortable since the conversation with Scunner, from that point on, He thought that he should have been friends with Hiccup even if his old friends teased him about it. He thought that he could now be riding dragons too if he still tried to be friends with Hiccup, but now he was too late to say sorry to him because he had already left berk. For the twins, sure that they celebrated too but they always avoided talking about Hiccup. The villagers were surprised of the sudden change in their personality, they never banged their helmets with one another since Hiccup left, and they never did much trouble. The Berkians thought that it was because the curse had been lifted. (They were referring to Hiccup's leave forever from berk) And for Snotlout he was extremely happy that the twig was gone, He felt like he won a large chest of gold because he was now the next heir of berk, the next Chief and it was all thanks to the boy's failures, he always thought.

And as for Astrid she was feeling a lot of emotions going through her heart. She was now standing at the cliff side near the village where she and the whole village last saw him. She felt extremely confused why she was there and at the feeling that Hiccup brought when he left. She felt really sorry for him…now that she knew how they made Hiccup felt every single day. She now regretted her decision of telling Stoick about his dragon. Then the whole memory flashed back on her mind. She immediately came to Stoick when she saw…_it_. And she knew the only reason why she did it. She did it because she was…_Jealous. _She was jealous of him because of how he became good at dragon training in a short matter of time and because of that she needed to find a way to get him out for her to return to the top again, one way or another.

Then she snapped back to reality and to her old personality, removing all she thought about him. _"You're a Viking, Astrid; you don't feel sorry for anyone, especially him! He is a fool to side with the dragons! Those devils were our enemy for three centuries!….We have the every reason to kill them… and had he forgot the hundreds of lives they took away from us!... And most of all why on Midgard should we befriended them?!" _Her anger said in her mind. "I don't care about you anymore!…you stupid half troll! You are wrong to side with them, And have you forgot that they took you're mother! You moron!...You should really see who will need who because I'm…..no, we're sure that It is us that will not need you!" She yelled remembering Hiccup's last words before he left. "Oh and you should know that I have killed a dragon now!…A Monstrous Nightmare to be exact!…and I'm proud to tell it to others!…..And most of all, I don't care about your stupid theory about dragons being kind and not selfish killing bastards!…. What a load of Dragon crap! And most of all were happy that you were GONE!" she yelled in the air with all the might she got. She turned and saw a terrible terror starring at her, she chased it away before turning back to the village to hang out with his friends and not mourn for the useless one.

But she felt like she shouldn't have said that. She felt something's about to change from that point, because she could tell that whatever those changes were going to be….It wasn't going to be good but she ignored that feeling and continued to head back to the village.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

_(Warwhales village)_

It was like snoggletog for me here for the whole month. Well… just the second to fourth week to be exact because at the first week Heather was nearly killed from blood loss and was instructed by the healer for her to stay on bed for at least a week making her mad of course. Azriel was getting impatient too for Heather to be back out again and fly with her so instead I was the one who took her out to flying. Toothless didn't take that very well, he got jealous because instead of me and him flying around the village it was me and Azri and it took the whole day before she got exhausted, so on nights I took Toothless out for an hour or two for a midnight flight so he would forgive me.

Heather also was getting jealous at how I fly her dragon. I can see her staring daggers at me from her window every time we flew across the Chief's house. Scunner on the other hand saw that I was getting beat up at the two dragons that I always took out for flying at the third day. So he volunteered that we should take turns on Azri every four hours. This got Heather more jealous so she tried escaping for the rest of the week's days but she was either caught by her parents or Toothless or me or Scunner. Good thing that we took turns on flying Azri so either one of us will fly and the other one will look after her.

As for the Nights of the first week, we slept at the Chief's house. Chief Redwood insisted it so we can look after Heather and prevent her from escaping the house during nights. There was no spare room so we slept at their living room. Scunner will sleep on their couch while me and Toothless on the floor.

When the first week was over and Heather was back at the village. From the time she got out of their house, she never parted away from us. She was always helping us at the forge making or sharpening weapons for the village. There was this one day that I and Scunner found ourselves starring with jaws dropped at her when she was working at something in the forge. She looked extremely beautiful! The sweat that was falling from her forehead down to the side of her face while hammering a weapon down, but what makes her even more attractive was what she was wearing. She was wearing the cloth when she and Azriel met… you know the one that exposed her stomach. She repaired the cut part of the cloth and sewed it, still leaving her slim stomach exposed. Then she saw us starring at her and laughed. She said that we looked like a 'couple of idiots' while laughing. We blushed in embarrassment and were not able to say a thing after that.

For Toothless and Azriel they got along very well…well because they didn't either have a choice they were the only dragons in the island…the only large dragons to be precise because the villagers also wanted some dragons too but they don't want something that was bigger than them because they weren't ready for the flying thing yet and they wanted a dragon that can fit inside their house without taking the whole space, so we trained a several Terrible Terrors and gave it to them, and that's also when Scunner got his first dragon, a red terrible terror and named it Blaze. It also gave the villagers to have some kind of gambling game, it involved the Terrible Terrors, the dragons will race and who crosses first the finish line wins, it was ok for me as long as they took good care of the Terrible Terrors…which they did.

Oh and…It has been a month since we left…_berk. _But I'm glad that we did…because we wouldn't be experiencing this happy moments here on warwhales, though there was this one person that keeps getting on my mind, it was her, _Astrid_. I can't help but cry sometimes when she came into my thoughts of how…she…_betrayed _me. I remembered the night that we came back for Scunner. I was wondering why she wouldn't look at me that night when I led the group of dragons. I received my answer when we landed at the forests of warwhales village, Scunner told me of how he told the other teens about…_everything_ and when he means everything he meant everything, including how I cried my heart out, how they made me feel…useless, to the part of how they made my life like a living Helheim.

Then I was surprised when Scunner told me the part when the teens left his cell and saw that Astrid stayed behind to know more about…_me_. Scunner told her what she should know because he thought that he was going to die and I would not come back there anymore either so he told her…of how I… I…Lo…Loved her, and when Scunner had finished what he should say, he saw that Astrid was… _crying._ That was a damn a first, Astrid?…crying?...Over me? Me?!...The boy that they always teased and shunned? She was crying over me? If anyone from berk came here and told me that…that bunch of dragon crap…..I would have let Toothless mangled them! But it was a good thing that it was Scunner that told me so I took it very seriously. But I never did actually care about her now because all I felt for her and that damned village I left it back there. I have a new life here now and they people that lived here matters to me more than them…no, scratch that…the people that lived here are NOW the important matters to me and not them and they'll never be again.

Chief Redwood thanked the gods that they led Heather, me and Scunner, and the Toothless here on his village. First is because he has a complete family again through the return of his daughter to them and second is that we solved their dragon problem and what's better is that the dragon that used to cause their problems...now helps the village in fishing or hunting trips which made their duties easier and faster.

I couldn't be more happier in our new life…We were treated like family here…We gained a lot of friends, and I would be lying If I said that I didn't like the girls that was swooning over me and Scunner for almost like every day now would I…even Heather has boys that was following her every day and I think a certain someone…_Scunner…_ was not very pleased by it. Ten boys have already tried to court her and she just rejected them. I can see that those two like each other but I don't think they don't know it themselves…life here was definitely was the best, it was like the perfect world for me…but alas we do not live in a perfect world so that means even how much these things were better, I knew that someday…all of it will change. And I hope that if this life really changes, I hope that it wasn't going to be that really far from this one because it was just too good to lose all of…this.


	7. Chapter 7: Misunderstandings

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**HI GUYS! SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG BECAUSE I WAS HAVING A HARD TIME DOING THE SEQUENCE OF THE STORY, SO SORRY IF YOU SEE SOME GRAMATIC ERRORS OR SOMETHING. SO THIS CHAPTER WILL BE MORE ON FLASHBACK THAN THE PRESENT. OH AND THEIR ALL 19 YEARS OLD HERE NOW.**

**HEATHER'S APPEARANCE: HER HEIGHT IS ABOUT 5'9'' NOW, SHE IS INCREDIBLY BEAUTIFUL (OF COURSE), SHE HAS A GREAT GORGEOUS SLENDER BODY. SHE STILL HAS A LONG BLACK BRAIDED HAIR, SHE'S WEARING A BLACK LEATHER VEST AND GREEN LONG SLEEVES AND BROWN LEGGINGS, A WOOLY BOOTS AND ARM GLOVES.**

**-ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 7: **Misunderstandings

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

_(Five years later)_

I've been living here for five years but it was never the life I expected. The First two years was perfect…but the next three years turned upside down because…Scunner, Hiccup, and Toothless…_left_. But the _'left' _I mean was not the one that died but the one that completely vanished out of your life but was still alive just very far away from you. The first one to leave was Scunner then the next year was Hiccup and Toothless leaving me and Azriel and ever since that I never had the smile that I always have on my face when they were still here, even the whole village was depressed at their sudden leave.

It was hard for Azriel too, because she always liked talking to Toothless, they were like brother and sister with each other…but when they left…We barely talked to each other. Oh and if you're wondering, Yes…I can talk to Azriel. First I thought I was getting crazy because of the whole friendship thing with the dragons…but when she introduced herself I was shocked and happy at the same time. I was shocked because all these times she can understand me and I have told her secrets that no one should have ever known. Azriel was laughing at me when I realized that they can understand us, and I was happy because I know that I can now talk to Her and receive a reply because It felt really weird when she's not talking back to you, and it looked like you're talking to yourself and then people will think you're crazy.

All of these memories entered my head when I woke up just now. I buried my face to my pillow and cried myself out because of those happy times that we had because it never happened again these days and what makes it worse that I remembered that this day was when…Scunner…_left._

**_NORMAL POV (3 YEARS AGO)_**

Hiccup was always the busy one on the three of them. He needs to wake up early for Toothless morning flight then Make some new weapons for the village because he discovered a metal that was light but strong and it only comes from Gronckles, he called it Gronckle iron. So the whole village requested to make one for all of them and when he runs out of it he searched other islands to find Gronckles. The last thing he always does was train Toothless and Azriel. There was no problem with Toothless but the real challenge was the huge white dragon, Azriel was hard to control when she got angry for making her do things she doesn't want to do, like get this and get that, she ended blowing them up whenever Hiccup pointed what she was supposed to get. Azriel escaped by flying away or digging underground due to frustration. So when Heather saw that he was having a hard time training her, she stepped up to help Hiccup, besides Heather should have been the one training Azriel because she was her dragon.

So when Heather was now the one training Azriel, It made Hiccup's life a little easier, he finished the requested weapons fast and eventually Toothless's training got even faster. When everything was finished, Hiccup saw that Heather was now the one having a hard time with training Azriel, so it was Hiccup's turn to help her. But when they did train Azriel together it started a problem. The problem was not the dragon but it was a problem within the heart of someone.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

We were just in front of the forge. I was watching Heather having a hard time putting the saddle she requested me to do on Azriel's back, she also requested me to help her train Azriel. We were training Azriel for two months now and I can only tell that so far so good and Scunner was at the village, playing the game that the villagers created, 'the Terrible Terror race'. And there was something that's bugging me about him; he wasn't himself these last few months like he has a problem or something. He rarely talked to us sometimes and he completely changed, he became…flirty with the girls and when I tried to talk to him he always said that he has a stomach ache or something and then goes away, I was wondering what was wrong with him these few months but all of my thoughts were disturbed by a sudden outburst of a loud yell.

"OH COME ON!" Heather yelled for like the tenth time as she tried to get Azriel to stay put and to place the large saddle on her back. "Can you just calm down so I can put this! It's hard to drag something big like this you know!" She said chasing Azriel. She looked at me and said "Hiccup, get the barrel of fish over there, I'll try this again" I gave her the barrel of fish and then she laid the barrel in front of Azriel so she would be distracted while she puts the saddle on her back, she had already tried this for the third time. When she was about to place it she saw Azriel looked at her meaning she was about to get away again then she jumped for it but Azriel got away, leaving Heather to crash into the ground. "What the hell Azri! I just need you put this on so when we fly I wouldn't have my butt pierced by those spikes of yours!" She reasoned out at her but Azriel just looked at her.

Then she looked at me with an angry glare, "Are you going to help me or not?" she asked. "I thought you got this" I retorted. "Well does it look I got it to you?" she said standing up. I laughed at her but when she gave me a death glare, "okay I'm stopping now" I hurriedly said before she beats me up. She got crazy strong…I mean really strong when the three of us was in training with his father last year. I bet she can take down…Astrid…in a hand to hand combat now, so getting into a fight with her will leave you a black eye or a broken arm, but the Heather I know is still there, the shy and kind one. I opened my bag and took a bunch of grass, I call it dragon nip and every dragon likes this so I think this is going to do the job done. I gave it to her "Okay just rub this to her nose and that's when you'll put the saddle" I instructed at her. "How's a bunch of grass going to help?" She asked me before taking the grass out of my hands. I forgot she wasn't there when I discovered this, "It's not just grass, its dragon nip" I said but she still gave me the 'what?' face. "Look, just do what I said and then you'll see". She nodded and turned to Azriel. "Here Azri…Hiccup said you liked this" she said with a playful tone. Azriel was looking at her curiously but the dragon still smelled the dragon nip and Heather rubbed it in her nose causing the dragon to fall unconscious.

"See it worked" I told her. Then she looked at me with an angry face…again. "What did I do?!" I asked with a scared voice. "You had this with you all the time and you didn't even speak while I was working my ass to get that saddle onto her for like an hour! What the hell Hiccup!" She said really angry. "Uh first you didn't ask and you already said 'I got this'" I retorted at her. "Did you just mock me?!" She said with a threat, possibly a punch on my face. "Okay I'm sorry, and I think you need to get that saddle fast, the effect of the nip doesn't last long you know" I immediately said to avoid getting a punch in the face but she still gave me a punch in the arm before getting the white large saddle and placed it on Azriel. When I saw that there wasn't going to be a problem there anymore, I went to the cliff, because the sight that I always saw in that place makes me calm. Besides the forge was near the cliff…like really near, maybe fifteen steps to get to it

I sat down on the edge of the cliff. I always liked to watch the sunset every time the day ends. The sun shined the whole sky and the clouds with a color of bright orange and the sea reflecting its light also. I never get tired of seeing this wonderful sight every day. Then I saw Heather took a seat beside me, "wonderful isn't it?" she said looking at the view. I looked at her and my head went blank, now I don't know what to answer if 'you are wonderful' pertaining to her or 'yeah it is wonderful' identifying the view, she was…beautiful. The color of the sun shining through her face and her emerald eyes shines with it. _"Hiccup you need to snap out of it, you need to say something before she realizes you're staring at her" _I said to myself. "Um…uh…yeah...Yo-u...I…mean yeah I-it is, yeah it is" I said stuttering at my own words. "What?" Heather asked. _"Holy shit I think she heard the 'you' part… someone do something!" _I yelled in my mind. "What did you say?" she said repeating her question. Then I felt something hot on my cheeks "_Shit am I blushing…DUDE YOU NEED TO STOP TALKING TO YOUR SELF AND START ANSWERING HER!" _my subconscious yelled in my mind.

I was about to talk but Heather beat me to it, "You remember her through me…do you?" she said looking down at the clashing of waves on the base of the cliff with a feeling I know too much, it was disappointment. "Who is _her_?" I said looking at her. "Don't play dumb with me Hiccup, I can see it your eyes…I can see the way you look at me and that look I saw it when we were still at…berk, and the only girl you gave that look is…_Astrid"_ She said looking away before she continued, "I don't want to make you feel like that every time we see each other…and I don't want you to feel the feeling that you always do when you look at her because I know that it hurts you every time you feel that…and I don't want the 'relationship' thing on us because you are my best friend…and having that kind of thing on us would be just wrong" she said with a sad expression on her face.

I was speechless at what she said, I didn't know that she thinks like that when I looked at her, but I know what she said was true…I do look at…_Astrid _like that when were still there but I got over it now for like a year. "Heather I know and I understand…but I don't want that kind of thing also cause I know it's wrong too…and I look at you like that because you're important to me…as a friend…like Toothless, Azriel and Scunner… and for the record I think you are more…beautiful more than…_her, _and I do like you …in a friendly way not the other one so don't beat yourself about I, okay? Besides I already got over her for almost a year now" I said to reassure her that it's okay but she still looked downed so I did the most reassuring thing that friends do, I hugged her "Here…does that make you feel better?"

She returned the embrace and I can tell that she already have a smile on her face, "Yeah totally makes me feel better" She said before I let her go. "Besides I know who you really like!" I said with a grin in my face looking at her. I can't see it but I can totally tell that she's blushing, "Um…I-I don't Kno-know w-what are you talking about Hiccup?" she said stuttering at her own words. I did a weak laugh at her, "Really? Cause last time I saw the boy that…'you don't know about'…was flirting with somebody else, I saw that you wanted to throw a knife at him and the girl that he was talking to" I said with humor in my voice. She still didn't budge from her position a while ago, "Still don't know what you're talking about Hiccup" She said still lying at the fact that I caught her, I chuckled at Heather before saying, "Yeah keep telling that to yourself" I said with a weak laugh. She was about to talk again but was disturbed by an awakening dragon, "looks like she waking up" she said before standing up and gave me a hand to stand up, "You better hurry, she will not like what we did to her when she's asleep" I said to her, she nodded and run up to the waking dragon.

When Azriel woke up I can tell she wasn't happy because she began slamming her back on the ground. Heather wanted to calm Azriel down. She was too focused on calming Azriel down to see the incoming blow from Azriel's tail, I ran to her "Heather watch…out" I said with the 'out' part fading because I was too late, she was hit on the left side by Azriel's tail, then I saw she was coming right at me. "Oh my gods look out!" she yelled as she was flying towards me. "Oof" I grunted she landed on top of me and then we looked at each other, _"oh come on, not again…do not blush, do not blush, do not blush…I really need to stop doing this every time we got into a situation like this" _were the words that came into my mind when it happened then I looked at her and she was shocked and blushing too, "Uh can you get off now this is kind of getting awkward you know" I said breaking the awkward silence between us while in that very awkward position, "Uh…oh sorry". She stood up and gave me a hand to stand up. "Are you ok? You took a pretty hard blow on the left" I asked her, "Yeah just a little dizzy" she said then I saw she had a little gash on her arm, "you do realize you have a wound on you left arm, right?" I said, "Oh" she said looking at her wound and then I saw Azriel came to her right side and nudged her nose to her right side. "I'm okay girl…I know that you didn't mean it…Well go flying after we take care of this, okay," She said reassuring her dragon.

She stayed at the bench outside while I took the first aid from the forge. She cleaned her wound with clean water and I wrapped up the wound with clean bandages, when I finished wrapping up her wound, I looked at her and saw that she was blushing then I also blushed when I realized also how awkward that moment was, she saw that I was also blushing so she stood up to escape another awkward moment, "We'll be back later okay" she said "yeah okay" I replied, then she got on Azriel's back and proceeded into flying leaving me and Toothless on the forge. It was now getting late so I headed back to the forge.

When I entered the forge I saw Toothless sleeping near the hearth of the forge, I guess he was bored not doing anything or he was just really tired of training but I know how to wake him up, so I asked him, "Hey bud, want to go for a late flight too?" But Toothless just grumbled at me saying 'I'm tired, leave me alone' and lay his head back on the ground, "Yeah me too, so I'm just going to…yeah" I yawned and got to my room before I slept but little did I know that someone saw everything that happened between me and Heather.

**_SCUNNER'S POV_**

I just won five hundred runes from the Terrible Terror race. I'm going to share it with Hiccup and of course Heather to impress her. I've been trying to impress her for a year but I think I was going nowhere because she was always busy with training Azriel with…Hiccup. I was getting jealous…yes I admit it I'm getting jealous at them being together always when they're training Azriel or Toothless. I had a crush on her since we were kids, good thing I was good at hiding it or escaping any questions that was related to my feelings for her. Then I thought of giving up on her a few months ago so I tried searching another girl by…well you know…_Flirting_ with them and just flirting nothing more. But it was no use I did see some really very beautiful girls but they were no close to…Heather's beauty.

I was getting frustrated again at these thoughts. _"What am I going to do to impress her?!" _ I yelled in my mind. The only thing that can get me close to her is a freaking dragon! But there were no other dragons for miles here that can impress her. I got close to her when they were training Blaze, my Terrible Terror but It was barely a challenge for them when they trained Blaze so I only got a little time hanging out with her. Why couldn't I just go with them like we used to? I can just go with them and train Azriel or Toothless together. Maybe it's because I would be left out of the conversation if they started talking about dragons because you see I don't know anything much about dragons, _"damn it! Where is Fishlegs or that dragon book when you need them" _I cursed in my mind. I sighed in defeat _"maybe I should just give up on her"_ I said in my mind. Then I thought of an idea "Maybe I should just tell her how I feel and this will also be the moment of truth if she does have feelings for me or not but still this just maybe…just maybe she'll acc…ept me" I said the last part fading as I walked past the last tree and into the forge cause what I saw shocked me….no more than shocked me…it broke something in me…it broke my…heart.

I saw Heather hugging Hiccup and what even hurts more that she had a smile on her face and she was blushing at his embrace. I retreated back behind the near tree and sat there, then I felt something fell down my cheeks, I touched what it was and I felt something wet, I was crying. _"Why?" _I asked in my head. There were a lot of questions that was going in my head right now like _"why am I crying?", "are they together now?", "Why did she betray me" _I stopped myself right there at that question, wondering why would that even come to my head. I do not own her so she has the right to choose who will she love…and if it's Hiccup, I don't have a choice but to respect it even if…even if it breaks my heart.

Then I realized that everything was my fault. If I had just told her what I felt for her soon then this wouldn't be happening and what's worse that Hiccup told me once that she has feelings for me too but I didn't believe it and ignore it because I was too selfish that If I talked to her about our feelings, I was scared that…I'd lose her but now I really did, _"Great! Just Great! I blew It, I really blew it this time"_ I said in my head. I was now crying but it was a silent cry, it was a cry that has no noise but has a lot of pain in it.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by Azriel's roar. _"I guess they're going back to training." _I sighed and decided to leave but when I heard Hiccup yell, "Heather watch…out" I stopped and then I heard Heather yell "oh my gods, watch out!" I peeked out of the side of the tree to see that Heather was on top of Hiccup, _"Okay that was it…its official they were together" _I said to myself, while looking at them in that position and they were blushing.

Then I had a feeling of the sudden urge to run. I just need to clear my head and calm down. I collapsed on my knees from running and I was in the middle of nowhere I didn't know this place…now I don't know how to get back but that doesn't matter because right now, what matters is that they were together now and there was no denying it only…accepting it…even if it hurts…a lot but I don't blame them…it was pretty clear to me that they like each other and I had to respect that…but I can't stand watching them together because Heather was everything to me…and she loves him not me. _"Damn it, why didn't I just believe Hiccup that day when he told me that Heather has feelings for me" _I said as I slam the back of my head repeatedly at the tree while I sat down. Somehow I have to go away and leave for a while so I can get over her, and when I do I'll come back, then maybe I'll meet my true own love in the process. "_Then it set…I'll leave" _I said in my mind without hesitating about a single thing of what I am about to do.

Then I thought of a plan on how I leave, after a few minutes I came up with it and sadly to say it had to be tonight because I would not stand-by and listen while they declare it to me tomorrow about their relationship, I just hope that they don't tell it to me tonight cause I could breakdown into tears in front of them if that happened. So I prepared everything I needed, readied the boat, good thing no one was at the docks that time, and last is the letters for both of them that I need to leave at the forge.

I think it was just luck or the gods was having pity on me because when I came in Toothless and Hiccup were asleep, I snuck into my room to avoid waking both of them. I placed the letter on my table and then when I was about to leave, I saw the sketch that Hiccup gave me that was pinned on the board, the three of us were huddled with smiles on our faces and at our back were Azriel and Toothless, and Blaze at my shoulder. I starred at the picture for a minute, thinking that if I left what would happen to those smiles that they have on their faces now….but still I had to leave because I needed this so I can get over my feelings for…_Heather_. I was about to take the drawing but I stopped myself, _"You think bringing that will help you get over her?" _I said to myself so I turned to take one last good look at the picture before I left the forge and headed off to the docks and there were tears running down my face.

When I reached the docks it was already dark, so I waited for the guard to move to his next point before I got into the boat. I turned to look at the place, "I'll come back guys don't you all worry, I'll be back I just need to handle this myself…This isn't goodbye…I'll come back…I promise" I said with tears brimming coming down from my eyes, and with that I left my known home…again.

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

That has to be one of the most awkward moments of my life but at least I solved my uneasiness around Hiccup. It was a good thing to know that he doesn't have those kinds of feelings…the _in love one_…towards me because if he did, I'd be really confused and I will not know what to do with them…Scunner and Hiccup, but I still feel sad for Hiccup though because it has been nearly two years and he still had troubles in removing…_Astrid_ in his heart even though he said that he got over _her_ now but I know that he is still being troubled by it. And because of that I couldn't help it but still blame myself that time…the time when she discovered Toothless and Hiccup at the cove.

I should have tried my best to stop her from telling Stoick and the whole village, I even tried to challenge her to a duel that time, she did accept it but in just a few seconds she already disarmed me. That is why I seriously took the training that my father offered last year to protect my family or friends from anything that may harm them or if those…_Berkians_ or _Astrid_ find us here. I will not hesitate to kill all of them if they did harm anyone from this village…physical or emotional because I don't want them to experience what we've been through when we were still at berk…ever.

And I have Azriel to stay and fight beside me if something that really happened but I don't think they're going to stand a chance against her…they hardly handled Toothless when he was still a rouge dragon so good luck to them if they tried anything bad, like what they were going to do with Scunner when we came back for him last two years. When I was searching for him I saw the tools that were going to be used for his punishment, I knew what was going to be his punishment when I saw those things and it was _blood eagle._ That kind of punishment was worse than being mangled by a dragon. It was a good thing we came early to save him because if we were too late, I don't think I can live another second because Scunner was too important for me to lose him. And I can say that…well…_I lo-love h-him,_ yes I do love him.

As the memories played back in my mind it led me to Scunner. Now my thought was focused on him because these past months he was acting…different. What Hiccup said a while ago was true…about me wanting to throw a knife at the girl and at him while they were clingy to each other. I remembered that night, I was eating my dinner at our table and noticed that Scunner was late…I asked Hiccup if he knows where he is and said that he took another plate of food at the counter so I waited for him to return. Then after a few more minutes, I already finished my meal and still, Scunner is nowhere to be seen so I got up and searched for him but I was stopped by the grumbling of my stomach realizing that I was still hungry. So I went to the counter and got a knife to slice a piece of chicken but I halted when I heard a giggle of a girl. I looked at the left end of the counter to see a girl still giggling at the flirting of a boy, at first I didn't recognize him but as soon as my sight cleared I saw that it was him. _"So that's where you been!"_ I thought while looking at them. Of course I got irritated, "_I have to do something to break those two apart" _I thought and then I didn't realize that I was already raising my arm ready to throw the knife that was in my hands. Good thing my father saw me, "Whoa!...Heather, killing him will not solve your jealousy dear" he said at me. I realized that he knew what was going on with me, and because of frustration...and j-jealousy I stomped my way out of the hall.

I was wondering why Scunner's personality changed all of the sudden. He was not that clingy to other girls when we came here and I am absolutely sure that he did not flirt with anybody…even me. _"I wish he did" _I said in my head, being dreamy and wishing he did flirt with me sometimes and if he did I would give him a hint of how I felt about him, but I think he was getting nowhere near my feelings for him…because of the flirting with the other girls and everything. Then I wondered a few things about him…like what would it look like if we were together. I blushed at the thought in my head and then I felt something inside me, like something was about to burst…I can also feel butterflies in my stomach. Then I had a feeling that I should tell him how I feel about him before someone will or before I lose him to someone else.

I was too distracted at my thoughts that I didn't realize that it was already getting dark, "Let's go home girl, its dark already…we'll fly again tomorrow okay?" I said at Azriel. She quickly turned around and headed back to the village. When we got to the house, I removed her saddle and placed it on the hay and guided her towards the barn, we built it just for Azriel. It was just right beside our house so I can go straight to her easily if there's some kind of emergency around the village. When I got to bed I thought of some things that I was about to do tomorrow…and one of that is…I can't believe I'm about to say this but I'm going to tell Scunner how I feel about him and like how much he means to me and most of all I'm going to make him mine. And with that thought circling around my head, I eventually fell asleep, getting excited for the next day because I knew it was going to change my life and his life of course.

But little did I know that it is really going to change, but far…extremely far from what I had planned.

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(At the forge)_

Hiccup woke up by the scratching of Toothless' claws on his door. "Toothless…Five more minutes!" He said aloud for the dragon to hear, but the dragon still clawed the door to annoy Hiccup in his sleep. Then the boy heard a loud slam, giving him a start. He looked at the dragon to see that Toothless had knocked over the whole door from the wall. "Toothless! Really?!" But the dragon just gave him a dragon laugh with his gummy mouth. "This is not funny!" He yelled at the dragon. Toothless stopped laughing and lowered his head looking down. Hiccup now regretted that he yelled at his best friend, Toothless just wanted his morning flight, and the dragon can't do it without him. He sighed, "I'm sorry Toothless…here just wait me for me outside and we'll go flying, Okay?" the dragon looked up and pounced at him and licked his face, "oh come on…you know that doesn't work out" he said while wiping the dragon saliva out of his face.

Toothless laughed at the boy again, but this time Hiccup joined him by doing his laughing impression of Toothless. He patted the dragon's head and the dragon headed out of his room. He yawned and stretched his arms, "This seems a pretty good start" He said. He removed his sleep wear and change to his normal clothes. He was rubbing his eyes when he got out of the forge so when he opened his eyes he saw that the sun had already risen up…maybe for an hour at least. It was weird for him though because Scunner usually wakes him up not that late…then he remembered that it was Toothless that woke him up and not Scunner. So he went back inside the forge to wake him up.

"Scunner…come on, wake up" he said at the door of his friend's room. "Scunner, come on…we still have a lot of work to do here" Hiccup stated but Scunner still didn't answer, "Scunner? You in there?" But still Hiccup didn't receive an answer. Now Hiccup was worried because usually Scunner had woken up already by this time of the day, so he tried opening the door but the door was locked, so he pried the door open. When he opened it he was surprised that the room was clean and his friend was nowhere to be seen. "Okay…that's weird usually Scunner wakes me up after he wakes up" he said with an unusual feeling that something's not right. _"Well he's really been acting really weird these days so…maybe he's already at the mead hall" _He thought. He was about to leave Scunner's room when he saw a folded paper on Scunner's table. _"What's he up to now?" _Hiccup asked himself.

When he read on what was written on the paper, he felt a lot of emotions go through him. He felt confusion, anger, and last was sadness. He felt a lot of sadness because…Scunner, his best friend…left them. All of this is just because of a Misunderstanding. He ran outside of the forge and mounted Toothless. "Toothless, I'm sorry but we have to postpone our flight, we need to get to Heather first…Okay?" Toothless looked at his rider in disbelief, but the dragon was sensing that something was not right so he just did what his rider wants, he flew to Heather's place.

_(Warwhales Chief's house)_

Heather woke up with a knock on her door. "Heather it's time for breakfast!" A lovely voice said. "Okay mom, just give me minute!" she said. "Okay we'll meet you down stairs" Finna said. She stood up and changed into his Normal clothes before getting out of her room. She went down the stairs with a smile on her face. "Well someone's happy today" Redwood said with a smile at his daughter. "Uh…I'm just heading outside to give Azri his meal, okay" she said to escape the embarrassing question because she remembered what she was supposed to do today, she was going to make someone to be hers…forever…_if_ she can do it. She got out of the house and entered Azriel's stall where she was sleeping. "Hey Azriel, wake up…here's your breakfast" she said putting down a barrel of fish.

"We'll go flying after I eat my breakfast too, okay? You can stay outside the house if you want" she said at Azriel. The dragon seemed to nod in agreement. "Okay then I'll get back at you" She said entering the house. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked her mother. "Roasted Chicken" she said as she placed the meal on the table, then they said their prayers to the gods before eating.

When they were finished, Finna and Heather cleaned the table while the Chief already headed out to do his Chiefly duties around the village. Then suddenly they heard a knock on their door. "Oh Hiccup, what brings you here?" Finna asked as she opened their door. She noticed that the boy looked sad and he was holding a piece of paper behind his back, she was about to ask what was making him feel down and what was on the paper but Hiccup spoke first, "I need to speak with Heather mam…in private…this is about our friend Scunner" Hiccup said at Finna to avoid some misunderstandings…again. Finna noticed that it must be something important so she didn't bother to ask anymore, "Heather, Hiccup's here to see you" she said. "Okay, let me just finish this" Heather replied. "I'll just wait for her here, outside" Hiccup said at the woman.

When Heather finished she quickly got outside to know the news. She saw Hiccup touching Azriel's nose and the dragon nuzzling it. "So what's the news?" she asked getting his attention. Hiccup looked at her with very sad eyes. When she saw that glimpse of sadness in his eyes, she became worried, "Hiccup…what's wrong?" she said, Hiccup handed her the letter that was for them, "It's Scunner…He…" He stopped because he thought that it's best for her to know it through the letter, "the letter tells everything" Hiccup said, still handing out the piece of paper to her. Heather took the letter, she knew something was up and whatever it was, it was not good and what makes her more scared that it was about Scunner. She unfolded the piece of paper and read it.

_Dear Hiccup and Heather,_

_If you're both reading this, it means I have already died…just kidding, I have already left. So yeah I left, because…well…uh…I know that…the two of you are dating and please don't deny It even if I'm not there._

_For Heather,_

_So I saw everything that happened at the cliff, the hugging and the blushing, well you get my point…and yes I'm…well jealous because you were everything to me and I don't blame you if you chose Hiccup and I should respect that in fact I'm happy for the both of you. The two of you should have wondered why I had been acting strange lately, I acted that way because I was jealous at the two of you being close to each other so I tried getting over my feelings for you by searching for another girl but none of them were close to your beauty or personality. Oh and by the way I still love you with all my heart {I hope that doesn't start a fight between the two of you}. And don't get me wrong but I didn't leave just because of seeing the two of you together but I also left so I can…get over my feelings for you._

_For Hiccup,_

_Hiccup I'm sorry that I didn't believe you about what you said about Heather having the same feelings for me. I didn't believe it because I don't know what she would even like about me anyway, you did amazing things for this village...you know the peace with the dragons and I don't see any reason why would she not pick you. You were kind, smart, and many other things but most of all you're a good, no scratch that, you're a real great friend. I'm sorry if I have been avoiding you these times lately due to stupid jealousy and that stupidity started when the both of you also started training Azriel. I always watched the both of you from afar, seeing both of you being clingy and laughing, the two of you looked perfect for each other so I had the feeling that I should give up on her and find a new one. Oh and can you do me one more favor, please protect Heather not for me but for all of us, okay…but personally, I think Azriel will do most of the work despite of her scary appearance, but still, protect her okay._

_Oh by the way I took Blaze with me too and please don't worry about me too much because I'll definitely come back I just need to get over this, okay. The only problem is that I don't know how long it will take_

_-You're friend, Scunner_

After Heather read all of it, her hands stated shaking, crumpling the paper. Tears were running down her face. She didn't know what to feel, Anger or sadness. "Heather?" Hiccup asked the crying girl. Heather didn't budge she threw the paper away and run off. "Heather!" Hiccup exclaimed but Heather didn't stop and continued running, she just wanted to release these frustrations somewhere. Azriel saw that her rider was having a trouble so she wanted to follow her but Hiccup stopped her, "Azriel, no…let's give her time to calm down okay" The boy said, though Azriel still wanted to follow her but the dragon also understood that Heather needs some time alone…though she did not know what troubles her friend but she still gave her the space that she needs.

Heather was already running for several minutes now. Then after a few more steps she was already at the cliff, eastern part of the island, where you can see the sun just above the mountains from the next island. She was thinking a lot of about Scunner…about how he left just because of a stupid misunderstanding.

"You stupid son of a half troll!" she yelled in anger, "What the hell were you thinking! We were not dating and we certainly do not have feeling for each other! Hiccup was hugging me because of a…Misunderstanding too you know! And he was just making things clear so I won't have any troubles with him!…and he know who I really loved…it was you!…you Idiot! And we were just living here for two years and you're already leaving us!…just because of your stupid misunderstanding! You are a one big moron you know! You need to ask first before you do something freaking crazy! You freaking idiot!" she screamed out with tears flowing down through her cheeks, she didn't notice the two dragons and a boy standing behind her, Heather fell to her knees, "Scunner…please…I beg you…please, If y-you can he-hear me…come back, please!...come back to me…please…I don't know what I'll do without you…please come back" She said in a sad voice begging to make the boy come back.

Then Heather felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head towards the hand to see that it was Hiccup, _"I'm guessing he heard everything" _she thought. Then she returned her head to the ground with a frown on her face. "Heather…I'm sorry…I'm really sorry" then Hiccup kneeled down beside her, "This shouldn't have happened if I didn't do that…If it weren't for my stupid feelings, this wouldn't be happening…and because of that I pushed him away…Heather I'm really sorry" Hiccup said at her but Heather still didn't budge.

Hiccup felt really sad that he had pushed his best friend away and all of that was because of his stupid feelings for Astrid. _"I should just go" _he thought, then he let go of Heather's shoulder. He was about to stand up but Heather caught his arm, "please don't leave too" she said in a low voice. _"I'm not going to losing you too" _she said in her mind. "Hiccup don't beat yourself about it…you know very well whose fault is it" Heather said then she looked at him, "but let's try not to talk about it okay?" she said, Hiccup felt a tear run down his face before he knelt down again beside her, "Heather it's just…I'm really sorry" he said still apologizing, "Hey! I said don't beat yourself about it" she repeated. "I know but it…" but Heather cut in, "Hiccup stop…please,…besides he said that he's going to come back right" she assured the boy, "I know but he'll be over…" He was stopped by Heather's hand, covering his mouth, "Hiccup, please stop…I'm still hoping that he doesn't get over it when he comes back…and please don't destroy it" she said uncovering the Hiccup's mouth. "Okay…I won't" Hiccup said. "And if you're thinking about leaving too and finding him out there, don't continue it…let's try to wait him here… together okay?" she said to prevent Hiccup from doing anything ridiculous that will make her worry again. "Ummm…okay" he answered back with hesitation in his voice but Heather can hear that hesitation, "No Hiccup, I need you to promise me you won't do anything but wait for him…with me…here" she said to make him promise that he really won't do anything. "uhhh…okay I-I promise" He said, still with hesitation "No! I want you to promise it like you mean it" she repeated to make him promise, for real. "Okay I promise!" he said, now getting annoyed.

Then Heather embraced him…again, forgetting what started the problem but Hiccup was aware of it, "Uh…Heather were doing it again" Hiccup said, making her let go of him, "uh sorry…I guess" she said. They were looking away, avoiding each other's glances to avoid blushing but they can already feel they're cheeks burning. Good thing Toothless got in between them destroying another awkward moment and nudging Hiccup saying that he's hungry. "Okay we'll go get food" Hiccup said while patting the dragon's head. Azriel nuzzled her nose at Heather's shoulder, "hey girl, I'm sorry if I made you worry about me…but I'm okay now" she said, reassuring the dragon that she was okay now.

"Uh I'll head back to the village now I still need some things for the forge and I still needed to give Toothless his meal, okay?" Hiccup said getting on Toothless's back. "Okay I'll see you at great hall later…and remember your promise okay?" Heather reminded Hiccup, "For the third time, I won't okay!" Hiccup said, irritated. Heather narrowed her brows, showing that Heather was irritated from his answer, "Uh…sorry…I mean…I promise, I won't do it" He said fixing his reply back to her. "Good, you go ahead I'll stay here for a while" she said with a sigh, "okay" Hiccup replied before he took off with Toothless. He knew why Heather wanted to stay for a while longer and it's probably the best to just let her be.

_"Scunner…we'll be waiting for you…and please come back as soon as you can" _she said in her mind, _"And also please come back with those feelings you have for me because I'm certainly not giving up my feelings for you"._ Heather stared at the sea for a moment before she mounted Azriel and went home. But as she went home, she can't help it but to feel really depressed because the boy she loved so much left her and it's all because of a very big misunderstanding.

**SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER HAS TO END ON A FLASHBACK. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Next: (Chapter 8: The Troubles Arrive)**


	8. Chapter 8: The Troubles Arrive

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**WE GOT A HATER ON OUR MIDST AND I'M NOT MENTIONING ANY NAMES, I PERFECTLY WROTE 'BASED' ON THE SUMMARY, RIGHT?...ANYWAY OUR FIRST SPECIAL GUEST IS HERE! YOU JUST NEED TO FIND HIM ALONG IN THE STORY. SO YEAH THIS IS CHAPTER 8 – ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**CHAPTER 8:** The Trouble Arrives

_(Present time)_

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

I woke up again with a knock on a door, but I still didn't budge under my furry blanket. "Honey breakfast's ready" my mother said with a gloomy tone. _"I guess she remembers what day it is today" _I thought. I remembered that Hiccup told my parents about Scunner's sudden leave but he didn't told them the part about why he left, he said that it's best to know the reason why he left…is from me. Then when my parents knew why he left they felt sad for me because they knew how I feel about Scunner.

I heard the creaking sound of the door meaning my mother entered my room, "Honey I know it's hard for you…but remember not to lose hope and wait for…" I stopped her right here because it struck a nerve in me, "Wait!...Wait!...I've been waiting for three years mom!" I said angrily at her, then I started to cry in front of her, "mom, I can't take it anymore…I'm losing hope that they'll still come back, I can't….I can't take it…" I said calming down a little bit but still breaking down into more tears with my face buried in my hands.

I felt my mother sat beside me and embraced me, "it's okay honey, just let it out" when she said that, I turned to her and continued my crying on her chest. "It's alright…it's alright" she said before she released me in her embrace. "Heather, dear you have to trust your friends that they will come back…they clearly wrote that on their…letters, right?" she said attempting to calm me down, "but if…they didn't, you'll still have Azriel and us" she said with a weak smile. A part of me now doubted that they would ever come back when she said that. I wiped the tears on my face and stood up, "good talk mom…and I'm going to skip breakfast…if you need me I'll be at the forge" I said. I heard her sigh, with that I left the room. I climbed down stairs and saw my father sitting at the table, he also knew what day it was so he just looked at me and didn't try to talk to me, so I continued walking to the door to get out.

I saw Azriel out of her stable then I gave her two barrels of fish. "Here eat up" I said, "You need that for today's work…you'll be helping my father today with the expansion of the Great hall" I said with a depressed voice. Azriel finished her meal and looked at me, _"Heather I know what today it is, and please don't try anything crazy like what you did last year…please" _She begged me because last year I tried to kill myself by letting myself fall on the cliff but Azriel caught me, "I know…and I'm sorry for what I did okay…see you later" I said back at her still looking depressed, then I started to walk away and to the forge, _"okay" _I heard her say behind me.

After twenty minutes, I reached the forge. There were not much things to do today because there were only few weapons that I saw outside the forge. I was guessing that the whole village also knew what today it was for me, so they didn't try to make me work for a long time…I wish they did so I can keep my mind occupied and not flashing back to…them. But it was no use because if you tried to work on the same place where those happy memories happened with them, it's like the gods was teasing you or something.

When I finished all of today's work it was already midday. This part right here is what I hate the most because this part is where my mind thinks about them. I tried to drift my thoughts off sometimes but those thoughts all somehow lead to them. I looked around the forge to do something again so I wouldn't break down into tears…again. So I got into Hiccup's room to clean it up and I got into Scunner's room, then what I was avoiding to happen…well happened. I started crying when I saw a drawing of the three of us on Scunner's drawer on his table, and to the looks of it, it was five years ago, the time when we arrived here. I knew Hiccup was the one who drew this because he was the only person I knew that was good at drawing.

I stared at the drawing while crying at the side of Scunner's bed. "Guys where are you?...can the two of you stop doing this to me…because I can't take it anymore…please…or can the two of you at least send me a letter that says you're still alive so I can ease up a little bit…" I said looking at the drawing. "Or can you just please come back so all of this would just end…and so we can get back to our same old life here…" I said begging for them to come back. Then I laid myself on Scunner's bed and cried myself out in there for an hour and then eventually I got tired and drifted off to sleep. But then I think that the gods are playing a trick on me or it's just damn bad luck because this day is about to get worse as the troubles arrive.

**_ASTRID'S POV_**

_(Six hours ago (dawn) – at the middle of the sea)_

I was standing beside a barrel looking at the horizon because I was on lookout duty. "Uh are we there yet?" I heard Tuffnut ask Gobber. "For the hundredth time were still not there yet, and I said it will took us eight hours to get there not eight minutes!" Gobber yelled at Tuff. "Oh…then can somebody remind me why I came with all of you?" He asked. "Duh…your 'macey' got destroyed along with the forge because of the dragon raid three hours ago…hello!" Ruffnut said mocking Tuffnut. "Oh right…then are we ther…" he was about ask the same question that has been bugging us for two hours straight but we beat him to it, "TUFFNUT!" everybody on board including me, yelled. "Sheeesh! Okay…I'm just kidding, no need to be so grumpy" he said before he got back to his own business. Then I saw Fishlegs walked up to Gobber "Uh… why the warwhales village?" He asked the big man. "First of all it's the nearest village to our island and I heard that trader Johann said that they have the finest metal and the finest forge around these parts…His dagger that was from that village, it took three years before it got ruined." Gobber replied.

Nothing really changed much about us in these five years well except the dragon raids have been growing frequently every year, the dragons now attacked even if it's morning and I think they were getting smarter too because every time they attacked, they were now taking out the armory and instead of killing us first they will take our weapon first before they go for the kill…and now they're taking out the main forge. Now it wouldn't surprise me if dragons started to talk. We were really lucky to survive these past five years though.

Snotlout was still arrogant and an idiot as ever…which, of course we all hated. He also wouldn't stop hitting on me, even if I break his arm or leg, even if it's a broken nose and he still doesn't get the idea that there is no possible way on earth that we'd be together, even if its ragnarok…which of course I very damn well hated. Tuffnut he was tall and instead of a bulky body he has this slim figure…and of course he can be an idiot sometimes.

Fishlegs on the other hand became bulky with muscles too, he started to loosen up a bit on the eating when he got scared of a thought that if a dragon saw him that it might mistake him for a yak. He also grew smarter and he was now using a spiked mace instead of a dagger that he used when we were still kids but he was still the same, you know the kind and gentle attitude. Ruffnut also matured, her body showed some curves and she also got quite good in battle, I noticed that when we practice in sparring, she beat me once…I thought nobody could do that but she did. Boys also started swarming over her for these past two years because of her beauty. But she still argues or fights with his brother sometimes.

And as for me…well I can tell that I've changed a lot. I was called the 'most desirable shield maiden by the boys in berk, a part of me liked it, I guess that was my girly side which I never showed to anyone…but the other part of me, the shield maiden one hated it. They always saw me attractive because of my look, which is why I hated 'love' so much because other men just go after you just because of your looks or your body. But I had to admit I did miss one person, it was…_Hiccup,_ but he was a branded traitor in our village so I tossed away that feeling for him, but he was also the only boy that I knew who…._loved…_me for who I am. We did hear some news from other tribe about a boy who helps other villages with their dragon problems while riding one. We're certain that it was him because there's only one boy that we knew who flew with a dragon.

Then my thoughts were interrupted by the Chief's voice, "Alright, it's still pretty early, so you can all sleep below deck if you want, me and Gobber are going to stay watch for a while here above deck" He announced. "Hey babe, want to hang out with me at my bunk, maybe have sometime for ourselves…what do you think huh?" Snotlout said, trying to hit on me again. I got up and threw my axe right at him. He was able to dodge it in a split second, "Whoa!" he said in alarm, then he returned his head looking at me, He saw that I was not in a mood for this, "Ask again and you'll be sleeping with the fishes" I threatened at him. "Uh…I think it's better sleeping at my bunk…so yeah bye" He said really scared.

"Just…please get to your places and we'll wake you all up if anything shows up or if we had already arrived" Chief Stoick exclaimed at us. Then we started going to our respective places, when I got to mine, I heard a knock on my door, "that better not be you Snotlout, you know very well what's going to happen to you if yo tried to bug me again" I said warning him if he's behind the door but it turns out I'm wrong, "No, it's me Ruff" she said. I got up my bed and opened the door.

"Come on in" I said gesturing her to come inside then she sat at the side of my bed. "So what brings you here?" I asked, and then I sat at the chair near the bed facing her. "Oh nothing just want to have someone to talk to…cause it's really boring in here you know" she said. "Okay…what do you want to talk about? Cause I really don't know what we should be talking about" I said because I'm not the kind of girl that gossips much. "What do you think we'll find there, I'm hoping we find hot boys" she said dreamily and then she laid her back across my bed. "You know I'm not interested in that kind of talk right?" I said, I never really thought about having a 'boyfriend' because all I wanted is to be a shield maiden which I already attained and I want to keep it at that and nothing more.

Then she rolled over looking at me with both of her hands supporting her head while her feet raised up in the air, "I know…but if you don't find one…I already know who you are going to end up with" she said with a grin. I got scared at that though because I know who she was referring to. "Uh…I think you're right…but I don't who it's going to be…because all of the boys on berk were not close on being my type" I said. "Wow…you certainly are picky, but if I were you search for him…fast…because I heard the boys talking about 'it' a while ago when I crossed their room" she said with a playful tone.

"Well how about you? You interested in someone?" I asked Ruff. Then I saw that she blushed a little, I totally knew who it was and it was Fishlegs. I sometimes find her looking at him with ogling eyes. "Aha! I knew it…you like him do you?" I exclaimed at her. Now it's my turn to put on a grin. "Um who are we talking about here exactly?" she asked, totally lying. I can see that she blushed more when she said that. "Don't play dumb with me, you know pretty well who are we talking about, and you like him!" I said smirking. "So what if I do like Fishlegs, he's cute, funny, and gentle" she said in a dreamy voice, "and at least when my mother tells me to find the guy for me I'll try to make him fall for me and I will" she said confidently. She stood up and yawned "Well I have to get back to my bunk now" she said going to the door, "Nice talk and can you please not tell anyone about this" she said. "Won't tell a soul about it" I stated. "Good...See you later then" she said before closing the door.

I settled myself on my bed, thinking that Ruffnut does have feelings for Fishlegs. I sighed at the thought. _"I know…that the right one for me is out there…somewhere, I just don't know when our paths will cross"_ I thought before going to sleep.

**_NORMAL POV_**

It was already seven o'clock when they saw the Warwhales Island on the horizon, "Wake them up" Stoick said at Gobber, "we'll be docking in minutes, we still need to prepare the cargo for transfer" Stoick added, "Okay" Gobber replied. The peg-legged man went down below deck to wake them up. In a few minutes they were already above deck preparing all the things needed before docking.

_(Docks of Warwhales)_

They were now unloading the cargo from the ship, "Snotlout, Tuffnut get the wagon out already!" Stoick said, ordering Snotlout and Tuffnut to take out the wagon that will carry the cargo, "Fishlegs secure those ropes properly, I don't want all of those to be lying under the sea bed" Stoick ordered. While they were doing their work they were greeted by the dock master, "Welcome to Warwhales" The dock master said, "I'm Gibbs, Joshamee Gibbs the dock master" he said introducing himself, "I'm Stoick, Chief of the Hairy Hooligan Tribe" Stoick said also introducing himself, "Have I heard that somewhere here before?" Gibbs said trying to remember where he had actually heard that, "Ah…never mind, what brings you to this village?" The dock master asked.

"We've come here to borrow your forge because our forge got destroyed a while ago in the dragon raid" Stoick stated. "Dragon Raid?...Until now?" Gibbs asked. "What do you mean 'until now'?" Stoick asked. "Um sorry because I just moved in here for two years ago and people here told me that the last time they encountered one was five years ago" he explained. Stoick was surprised at what he said but not just because of their raid had stopped but because that was the exact time that his son, Hiccup left berk. He was about to ask if a boy had come here with a dragon to solve their dragon issues but Gibbs spoke first, "anyway…the forge is right on the west side of the island" He said pointing west. "Thank you and tell your Chief we'll meet with him after we take these weapons to the forge" Stoick said thanking the man, "Okay, I'll have the word sent" Gibbs said.

The people on the docks watch them leave and into the forest to go to the forge. "I need you to tell Chief Redwood that people from the Hairy Hooligan Tribe is here to borrow their forge due to their…" was all Gibbs said as Audun, his men cut him off, "Hairy Hooligan Tribe?!" the man exclaimed, "Yes, what of it?" Gibbs asked, "That's berk! That's where the Chief's daughter was branded a traitor!" Audun stated at Gibbs. "I knew I heard that tribe from somewhere before!" the dock master said. "We need to get to Chief Redwood…fast!" Audun exclaimed. "Were in a lot of trouble" Gibbs said before running into their village to inform their Chief about the people of berk on their Island.

_(West side of the island – in front of the forge)_

It was a twenty minute walk from the docks to the forge of the warwhale village. When they got there they saw the forge just a few meters from the cliff. Chief Stock knocked on the shutters of the forge because they thought it was closed. "This is one large forge" Gobber said examining the large forge in front of him. "Is somebody even here?" The big Chief said getting frustrated, and then they heard a girly voice say, "Just a sec". They were all surprised that this village has a girl for a blacksmith, "Wow…a girl as a blacksmith" Tuffnut said. "Something you don't see every day, right?" Fishlegs said.

Then the shutters of the forge opened. What they saw surprised them…actually it's 'who' they saw surprised them because the girl they saw was the girl that was a branded a traitor in their village and who also ran away with Hiccup, the Chief's son…and the girl was Heather. Their eyes grew wide with jaws dropped in disbelief of who they saw. Heather was also shocked at what she saw "Shit" was the only word that came out of her mouth before dashing to the open door at the side of the forge and running off to the forest away from them. "Was that…" was all Ruffnut said as Stoick cut in, "Yes, it was her, and what are you all standing here for?! Get her!" Stoick yelled at the teens, and with that they all ran after her.

Heather was fast but not fast enough to out run all of them, _"shit! Shit! Shit!" _Heather said repeatedly in her mind as she ran as fast as she could while jumping on toppled trees and hopping on large rocks to get away from them. She took a quick glance behind her to see that they were just meters away from her and closing in with Astrid in the front. _"As expected of Astrid, always on the front" _she said in her mind, _"okay, time to put my trainings to the test" _She said in her mind confidently with a smirk on her face

Her plan was to keep them running a while so they're stamina would be less when they got to the fighting. It was a good thing she had always practiced her fighting skills and built her stamina long enough to circle the whole island in one run. She kept them for away from the village so no one would interrupt her plan. When she saw that they were closing in, a mere few inches. She heard Astrid's groaning, trying to reach Heather's shirt by the neck.

Then Heather saw a large stone in front of her, it was enough for what she was going to do, so she commenced her plan. It was a good thing the others started to slow down so they would come to her one at a time. When Heather was near the stone, she placed her hands on the stone and raised both of her feet up putting her body in a horizontal position just three feet above the ground, and with that Astrid's body slammed at Heather's feet sending her backwards. Heather landed on one knee and then she quickly stood up to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut coming at her so she used their speed to knock them over by raising both of her arms in a horizontal position. She firmed her hold and in an instant the twins were knocked out.

Next was Fishlegs and Snotlout, Heather used Fishlegs's weight to knock the two of them by throwing a knife at Fishlegs's left side which he evaded but because of that he didn't saw the medium sized rock in front of him making him loose his balance and eventually grabbing for Snotlout as support but because Fishlegs was heavy, Snotlout also lost his balance making them tumble on each other. And the last was the Chief

The Chief saw from a distance that all the teens were already lying on the ground while Snotlout and Fishlegs were tumbling on each other. Heather took out all of the teens single handedly but the Chief thought that it was victory for him because nobody would stand up to the Chief but he remembered that it was Heather. So the Chief raised his hammer ready to hit the girl to scare her. But Heather saw the incoming Chief running towards her with his hammer raised. _"To easy" _she thought. She was about to trip the big Chief by swinging her foot to the Chief's right foot while his left foot was in the air but that was canceled as she was tackled down by Astrid from her right side.

"Let me go!" Heather yelled as she struggled herself from Astrid. "Good luck with that" Ruffnut said while removing the dirt from her shirt and pants. "You think a kick from the chest is going to stop me! Well think again because it's going to take a lot more than that to stop me" Astrid yelled getting frustrated. "Oh I hope it does stop you…forever!" Heather also yelled. Then Heather tried to free herself again from Astrid, "Does someone have a rope so we can tie her up!" She said asked. "Here, use this" Fishlegs said throwing a rope to Astrid. "Let's see how you fit well in a cage" Astrid said while tying her up. _"They still don't know that I'm the daughter of this Chief's tribe…let see how this plays out" _Heather said in her mind.

"Well if it isn't the bitch that flew away with the fishbone" Snotlout said referring to the tied up girl. "Try to tell that to my face again…troll face!" Heather yelled and tried to jump for him but he was held firm by a hand on her shoulder. Heather turned her head around to look who was restraining her from moving. But she calmed down as soon as she saw who it was, "Gobber?" she said, "Hello lass! Last time we met, you snatched Scunner out of my hands" Gobber said with a wink that nobody from the teens and the Chief saw. She went with the flow of Gobber's lie to cover him up and also avoiding of the possibility of getting Gobber into trouble, so she just looked away with an 'hmph' which also played along.

The Chief saw that Tuffnut and Ruffnut was about to insult the girl again so he spoke first to stop them, "That's enough…Why are you here?" Stoick asked. "Well where do you expect me to be…on your god damned forsaken village?!" Heather said mocking the Chief. Stoick was about to slap the girl but Gobber stopped him, "Stoick doing that is not going to solve this problem, how about we ask the Chief first before we do something crazy" Gobber reasoned with Stoick, then Stoick returned to his composure calming down.

Gobber looked back at Heather to see that she was giving a thankful look, "You are still going to go through a trial again after we do our business here" Stoick said at the girl. "Oh sure be my guest" she said with a smirk on her face like she was teasing the big man. Stoick looked at her with a confused look because of what she said. "And you are not getting away this time" Stoick added to scare the girl but Heather just smirked again and said, "Yeah…Sure whatever you say" After that they continued to walk through the forest heading to the warwhales village.

(_The Great Hall)_

Gibbs and his men were arguing inside the great hall for several minutes "Gibbs, go inside already!" Audun said at Gibbs for the tenth time, "I would if I didn't say 'do not enter'" Gibbs said pointing at the sign that says 'DO NOT ENTER', it was hanged at the door of the meeting room for the elders and the Chief of course, "but this is berk were talking about! It's the place where Chief Redwood's daughter was nearly killed!" Audun said making Gibbs remember the story of how the Chief's daughter and her friends were treated at the place. "I know but… okay, that's it I'm going in!" He said getting frustrated.

He was about to burst into the door but instead the large doors with the Chief standing at the door and huge white dragon behind her back. The meeting of how are they were going to expand and the additional things needed for the great hall. The Chief looked at Gibbs and his men, "What are you all doing here?" Redwood asked then he saw that there were sign of fear in their faces, "Sir…its berk they docked here a while ago…And I already told them to go to the forge and I'm sorry that I forgot about the Tribe, I'm really sorry!" Gibbs said quickly apologizing to the Chief. "BERK!" Chief Redwood exclaimed before he ran outside the Great hall with Azriel following him behind his back. He ran as fast as he could, when the forest was in sight, he saw the people from berk were already emerging out of the forest with Heather but what he saw angered him as he saw that his daughter's hands was bound by rope. He made a run for them when they were just meters away from each other, "RELEASE MY DAUGHTER, IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled. It was loud enough for them to hear but they still didn't release Heather because they were confused on whom Chief Redwood was referring to and that was the first reason and the second one was because of the white large dragon that was also hovering above Redwood. And what froze them to place that it was coming for them

"Odin's beard! What is that?!" Gobber said starring at the incoming dragon. Then Chief Stoick snapped all of them out of their thoughts by yelling, "Ready yourself!" they all snapped back to reality as they heard the yell. "I SAID RELAESE MY DAUGHTER IMMEDIATELY!" Redwood yelled again while he runs towards them.

"RELEASE HER IMMEDIATELY!" Redwood yelled again as he stopped right in front of them, "Release her or I or her dragon will tear you all apart!" He threatened. "Her dragon?" Astrid asked the Chief and then the big dragon behind the man growled at them. "Yes, her dragon!" Redwood said. Then they looked at the dragon and what they saw proofed that it was really her dragon as they saw the large white saddle on the dragon's back. Then they looked back at Heather who was still bounded by the arms with a rope, Then Gobber took the initiative to cut the ropes before something really bad happens. Then people from the warwhale village came pouring in to see what the commotion is all about and when they realized who was causing the commotion the stared at them, if looks could kill, the Berkians could have already died.

"Are you ok, did they do something to you, tell me" Redwood said while checking Heather's face looking for a bruise or something. "Dad would you…just….stop…just stop, I'm perfectly fine" she said to her over reacting father. "I know but…you know…it's _them_" He said gesturing to the Berkians. Then Redwood turned his gaze back at the Berkians with an angry face.

"What's the meaning of this? I thought you said they're not on your village!" Stoick yelled at the Warwhales's Chief. "Why made you think that I would give up my daughter!" he spat back at Stoick. "She's your daughter?" Stoick asked. "Yes she is my daughter" Redwood replied. Then a beautiful lady in full battle armor with a great sword on her back emerged from the crowd, "All right break it up" she said calmly before turning to Heather, "What's happening and who are they?" Finna asked her daughter, "Mom…it's them…the people from berk" she said pointing to the group of teens and the two adult in front of the whole crowd.

"Oh" Finna said and then something snapped inside her, she remembered the stories that her daughter told her when Heather first came here, _"now's the perfect time to release this anger" _she said in her mind before she roared a battle cry and reached for her Great Sword and slammed it on the ground, embedding it and sending small debris of dirt flying everywhere. "What are these people doing on our island?!" She yelled at Berkians. The villagers got scared at the sudden outburst of anger from the Chief's husband because they quite knew that the Chief's wife doesn't show her barbaric side to anyone but they were talking about berk here, the village that treated the woman's daughter like an outcast just because of being friends with an another outcast from their village.

"Remind me not to mess with Heather anymore" Tuffnut said to Fishlegs, getting scared. "I will if you also reminded me too" Fishlegs replied, "Deal" Tuffnut said, nodding his head. "Mom you need to calm down" Heather exclaimed at her angry mother. "Calm down?! They are the people who almost killed you, and you're telling me to calm down!" Finna spat back at her daughter. "I know…" but Azriel cut her off, _"Wait! They're the one that the three of you and Toothless are talking about!" _The dragon said looking at the Berkians.

Then Azriel started sniffing the air, _"I can smell dragon blood from one of them" _She said. Then the dragon started growling and then she started moving forward slowly, _"I-want-to-tear-them-limb-from-limb" _Azriel said losing herself at the scent of spilled dragon's blood. Azriel has this habit that if she smells dragon blood from other people she starts losing herself and wanting to kill the person who has the scent of the dragon's blood. "Azriel!…Azriel!" Heather said to snap her best friend out of her incoming frenzy, but it was no use she was still moving forward to the Berkians, so Heather tried to stop her by pushing her snout but due to her large size it was also no use.

"Heather what's going on?" Redwood said. "Dad it's that again! She smells dragon blood from them!" she said pointing to the Berkians, "Does someone have a dragon nip?" Heather said still forcing the dragon to stop. The Berkians started to move backwards. Then a villager got to Heather with a dragon nip, "here" said the villager but the villager didn't show what she gave to Heather because the villager thought that the people from other village could use it to kill dragons.

Then Heather rubbed the Dragon nip on Azriel's nose and with that the dragon fell to the ground immediately with a loud thud. Redwood returned his gaze back to the Berkians, "Who among you have killed a dragon? Apart from Stoick and Gobber cause I know the both of you have already killed one" Redwood asked. Then Astrid raised her arm with hesitation. "Is that it, and nobody else did?" He asked again. The teens nodded in unison. "Then please proceed to the springs on the north side of the village to wash away the scent of the dragon blood from your body" He stated. But due to the stubbornness issues of the Viking way, they refused.

"There's no way were going to do that!" Snotlout protested. Redwood was about to speak but his daughter beat him to it, "Sure, don't clean yourselves…but when she wakes up, I will not be stopping her from killing all of you" Heather said gritting her teeth. "I don't know' about all of you but I'm going to take a bath and avoid the possibility of getting' killed by that dragon" Gobber said breaking the silence. "Good choice…how about the others?" Redwood said. Then Stoick and the teens stepped forward meaning that they will come. "Good, this way then" Redwood gesturing them to follow. "You go on ahead dad, I'll wait here for Azriel to wake up" Heather said.

"And I'm coming with you" said Finna, "In case they try something funny" she said taking a death glare at the Berkians, "I can pretty much handle myself thank you very much" Redwood said jokingly and then Finna raised an eyebrow on his husband telling that she was not pleased at his reply, "Alright I'm sorry" Redwood said. Then the villagers started to disperse but they were still staring daggers back at the Berkians. Then from the crowds emerged Gibbs, the dock master, "Sir I'm really sorry about this" he said apologizing, "it's okay…just report to me before you let anyone dock to our island, alright" Redwood said, "Understood sir" Gibbs replied before he got on his way to the docks. _"This is going to be one heck of a day" _He thought before they continued to their destination with the Berkians.


	9. Chapter 9: The Letters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**HI GUYS! I JUST CAME BACK FROM OUR PROVINCE AND THE INTERNET CONNECTION THERE WAS POOR SO THIS WAS POSTED LATE. BUT GUYS I WAS SHOCKED AT THE REVIEWS. FIRST OF ALL, I WOULD LIKE TO SAY SORRY TO HTTYDLOVER01 BECAUSE I DIDN'T MEANT TO MAKE YOU LOOK LIKE THE BAD GUY, I'M REALLY SORRY BECAUSE I'M STILL NEW AT THIS SO PLEASE WORK WITH ME, AND SECOND IS TO THE OTHER REVIEWERS PLEASE DON'T HATE HIM. I HAVE SOME MISTAKES TOO SO IT'S NOT FAULT. THAT'S ALL. AND PLEASE DON'T FIGHT ABOUT THIS.**

**Chapter 9:**The Letters

_**NORMAL POV**_

"Okay I'm done" Astrid said to Ruffnut who was still washing her body. Ruffnut wanted to join Astrid in her bath at the spring even though Ruffnut hasn't killed a dragon yet, she also wanted to take a bath because she was already stinking by sweat from the running a while ago. Chief Redwood told them that this was the spring that was used by the outsiders who had already killed a dragon, so when they met up with Heather's dragon when those visitors visited the island the dragon wouldn't go into frenzy. They built a hut-like structure around the spring for girls to provide privacy and it has opened shutters on the roof for light.

Astrid waited for Ruffnut to finish washing herself, so when Ruffnut was finally finished they quickly dressed themselves and met up with everyone outside. When they got there the two girls saw that the boys were already finished, they were either quietly waiting for Astrid and Ruffnut to finish their bath or all of them were just scared of Chief Redwood's wife because she still has the great sword placed on her shoulder and she was still wearing the armour, starring at the teens like she wanted to strangle every single one of them while the two Chiefs are talking about the situation that they were currently facing.

"You'll have to explain everything from the start if you want to keep the peace treaty intact between Berk and Warwhales…and if your daughter came here, where is my son and his friend, Scunner" Stoick said to the other Chief. The teens was surprised at the term that the Chief used to identify Hiccup, and what more surprised them is that their Chief, Stoick, the one that banished his own son from their tribe, was interested about his son. "Yes of course, but we shall discuss this inside the Great hall…because this isn't just all business…this is also personal matters" Chief Redwood explained. "And about Hiccup and Scunner…they're not here, Scunner left three years ago…while your boy left two years ago" Redwood continued, "Why did they leave?" Stoick asked the man. "We'll tell everything when we get to the Great hall"

"We shall go then" Chief Stoick said. "Wait…I'm not the one who's going to tell everything…but instead my daughter will" Redwood said. "What do you mean 'your daughter will' and not you" said Stoick. "Like I said this is also personal matters" Redwood reminded him. "And I think that it's best to hear everything from her" he continued. Then Chief Stoick turned at the teens, "Then could one of you call Heather" he said. The teens were shocked at his order, "What?!" they all yelled in unison.

"Uh….Chief I'm not complaining but…do you want us to get killed?!" Tuffnut said being hysterical. "Yeah, and we all clearly saw how it reacted on us, right?...and it clearly had the intention of killing us and there is no proof that all the scent of dragon blood on our body is removed" Fishlegs said getting scared. But luckily they were saved by Heather's mom, "No one is going to call her! Except me…Nobody knows what insults could come out of your mouths" she remarked bitterly at them. The teens looked down with a sad look on their faces, well except for Snotlout…of course, because when Finna said that, they now know why she was angry at them. But out of the teens, Astrid was the one who took most of the impact on what Finna said._ "So that's why this village hated us…they all knew what we did to them…to Heather, Scunner, and…to Hiccup" _Astrid thought, that actually depressed her a lot because she was trying to forget what happened four years ago due to the guilt that was consuming her for years.

Then Astrid's thoughts were disrupted by a horrible sound. The sound has this scary eerie sound, like people burning from Helheim with a mix of dragon roar, it send a chill to every one of them while covering their ears from the horrible sound. "W-What was that?" Ruffnut asked while shaking her head, trying to regain her sense of hearing. "You wanted Heather right? So I called for her using this" The Chief's wife replied with a bitter tone while showing a horn. "What is that?" Fishlegs asked with a soft voice showing respect and not wanting to anger the lady anymore. "She can't get here fast with her feet, so instead I called for her dragon using this horn, it's used for calling her dragon" she explained.

Then the ground shook, the Berkians thought it was an earthquake but that thought dispersed when they saw the dragon a while ago burst out of the ground with Heather riding it. It roared at the sky, they all covered their ears again at the disturbing sound, then the dragon lowered its head for Heather to climb down. "Ah…I never get tired of seeing that entrance…it always seems to amuse me, like it signifies power and beauty" he said looking at the dragon. _"Why thank you" _Azriel said then Heather chuckled, "What did she say?" Redwood curiously asked his daughter. "She said thank you" Heather replied.

Gobber and Stoick including the teens was confused at Heather's reply to her father, _"What does she mean, 'she said thank you'?" _Astrid thought. Then she looked at her friends to see that they have puzzled faces too, meaning that they were all wondering about the same thing. "Wait, what do you mean, _'she said thank you'_?" Astrid finally asked her. Heather rolled her eyes in annoyance…which irritated Astrid, of course. "If you're all wondering the same question… then yes I can talk to her" Heather said. Then Snotlout asked a question that would offend any person that has a dragon, "Wait! That thing is a she!?" Snotlout said. _"I'm not a thing, and yes I'm a girl, you stupid half troll!"_ Azriel said growling at the arrogant boy but unfortunately only Heather can understand her, so Heather stood up for her, "You watch your mouth half troll, let me tell you she can understand you, so any insults can be the cause of your death" Heather said. Then Snotlout looked at the dragon's red eyes sending a chill down his spine, scaring him. Azriel saw that boy was distracted at her eyes so she grunted at him with a more aggressive tone sending the boy to tumble at his own feet causing him to fall. "Mom you called? What's the problem? Tell me didn't try anything stupid because it's totally a wrong move" Heather said glaring at them.

"Uh…dear they want to know where are the whereabouts of…" was all Redwood said before Heather cut him off on what he was going to say "No!" she blurted out because she totally knew where that question was leading to, and she doesn't want to answer it. Then Heather started to walk away from them and sat at the base of the nearby tree and placed her forehead on her knees. Tears began to fall on her cheeks as her memories played back on her mind. Azriel came to her side to calm her down, _"Heather I'll devour every single one of them if they're the reason you're crying...right now!" _Azriel said, Heather looked at her in shock, "No Azriel…It's just…I miss them but please don't make a big fuss about this…I just need to calm down for a bit" Heather said with a low voice. Then Azriel rested beside her to accompany her, feeling a little bit worried about her rider

Chief Redwood sighed and then he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked behind to see that it was the peg-legged man that was from berk, "here let me try" the man offered. "And why do you think she would even listen to you?" Redwood asked him, "I've actually never introduced myself, have I?…I'm Gobber, the belch of berk" Gobber said introducing himself. Then Chief Redwood studied him, He all realized that it was him when he looked at his left hook arm and his wooden right leg "You're Gobber? Then I have one thing to say to you…and that is …thank you" Redwood said with gratitude. Gobber and the others were wondering why he was thanking him, "uh…for what actually?" Gobber questioned. "For taking care of my daughter, when…" then Finna cut in, "when they were still at the hands of these selfish bastards" she said angrily looking at the Berkians.

The teens looked down in shame except for Snotlout…of course…again, but Stoick wasn't going to take it like that easily, "You watch your mouth woman, let me remind you you're talking to another Chief and by doing that you could start a war between our villages!" Stoick threaten her. Finna was about to talk again but Redwood spoke first, "No! You watch your mouth that's my wife you're talking to and let me also remind you that you're standing on our soil and our village" He reminded him. Then Gobber was getting irritated at the adults that were arguing like little children, _"but Redwood does have a point though" _Gobber thought, "okay, okay break it up, let's try not to make things much worse and lets first solve the problem at hand here" Gobber said gestured his head towards the sulking girl by the tree behind them. Then Chief Redwood took a deep breath to calm his self, "okay, then please proceed" he said to Gobber. Then Gobber started to walk towards Heather.

When Gobber got near to Heather, Azriel started to growl. Heather raised her head and looked at the direction where Gobber was standing, "If you're trying to change my mind, then might as well forget it" she said before she looked down felling depressed, and from how Gobber heard it, he was pretty sure that Heather was on the verge of crying. Then Gobber bent down and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Lass, I know' it's hard for you, and I know' that we don't have the right to ask of Hiccup's whereabouts because of what we did to him…but Stoick is still Hiccup's father and we can't change it no matter what we do, and he has the right to know' of Hiccup" Gobber said trying to convince Heather, "But you know' lass…if Odin did give us a chance to change that…I'll gladly take the three of you…you know, You, Scunner, and Hiccup as my sons and daughter…and you can have dragons if you all wanted to" Gobber said trying to cheer her up, and Gobber can tell that he succeeded as he heard Heather chuckled from what he said, "now that's the spirit!" Gobber exclaimed.

Heather looked up with her frown completely faded away from her face and replaced by a smile, "you always know how to cheer me up do you? Even If I was gone for five years" Heather said gladly standing up. "Well…the three of you were kind of stuck with me for twelve years at least" Gobber said jokingly. Heather just smiled at his reply and said, "It was nice seeing you again Gobber" Heather said before she lunged Gobber for an embrace, "it's nice seeing you too also" Gobber replied patting Heather's back. "Now let's get back there and you tell us what they should know about Hiccup and Scunner…if you're willing to" Gobber said when Heather released him from her embrace.

"Okay, I will" Heather finally agreed. Then they returned to the group with all of them waiting quietly. Then Redwood saw that they have already returned, "Well…?" he asked if she was going to tell them or not, "I will…but if anyone of you interrupted me, there will be a two way out, the door or Azriel's jaws" Heather threatened making them nod due to the hysteria that they were now feeling. "Alright lets go to the hall then" Redwood said and they started to walk to the hall.

The walk from the springs to the Great hall was a pleasant one…well only for the Adults including the ones from berk because they were talking about business or something while Heather and Azriel followed them in silence…and as for the teens wasn't that pleasant so much.

News can spread quite fast around this village because as they walk through the village, it was pretty clear that the townspeople were avoiding the Berkians due to what they know about them and with that the insults started,

"Hey, who are those guys" said by a brown haired girl named Alfhild, "the two seems pretty cute" she added pertaining to Tuffnut and Fishlegs. The teens from berk heard the comment but they still continued to walk…but slowly to hear what else they were going to say. Tuffnut and Fishlegs was pretty shocked at the comment because no one has ever said that to them. Then Alfhild's friend, Halle, a blonde haired girl, said, "Who?" then she looked at where Alfhild was staring, "Them? Those are the people from berk you idiot" she said, "okay…I'm taking back what I now just said…I can't believe Heather actually let them get here" the brown haired girl said, "But I heard that they were only here for weapons due to their forge was destroyed in a dragon raid" the blonde girl explained. "Serves them right, good thing Hiccup already solved ours and thanks to him no more problems around the village" the brown haired girl said.

Then Astrid got irritated from the two gossiping girls and glared them with the intention of hurting them if they don't stop. The two girls saw the deadly glare Astrid was giving them, "Hey let's get out of here before those people start abusing us" the brown haired girl said, then the blonde smirked, "Yeah right" she said before they started to go away. Tuffnut and Fishlegs were feeling a little bit down right now from what had just happened, the others teens were feeling sorry for them but they still kept the silence and continued to walk.

Then after a few more meters, three teenage boys were talking about something, then the other one stopped when he saw Astrid and Ruffnut pass by, "Hey guys, who are those b-e-a-utiful ladies?" a boy named Adam asked with a flirty tone. Then his friend, Cadoc gave him a questioned look, "Dude seriously? Them?" he said. "What does that mean?" Adam asked. "Dude they're from berk" Cadoc replied. "Okay…let me rephrase what I just said a while ago…Whoa!" Adam yelped in surprise as an axe landed between his feet, "Continue that and this will go right through you, and let me tell you we are not deaf, we can hear you!" Astrid yelled really angry while she firms her grip on Ruffnut's spear in anger. Then Cadoc became angry at what she just did to his friend, but he still kept a calm composure, "We'll do you all have a sense to know when to stop abusing a person…but I don't think all of you have, because from what I heard about you guys …all of you didn't stop abusing…_him_, until he wished he was _dead_" Cadoc retorted.

That struck a nerve on Astrid because that was way too personal. Astrid was about to say something again but Snotlout butted in, "So what! He deserved that, he was a scre…" was all he said as a fist came directly to his face, making him fall to the ground. Snotlout and the others were shocked because it wasn't the boy who punched him but it was Astrid, "I'M TALKING RIGHT HERE! SO SHUT UP!" she angrily yelled at him. Astrid was panting heavily because of the anger that she was feeling. She picked up her axe, "let's go…the others maybe waiting for us" she said, they began walking again heading to the Great hall, the two boys also started to walk away from them in silence.

When they got to the hall, it was pretty crowded with people so Chief Redwood ordered them to get out due to the business that they need to talk with the Berkians. As everybody heard what their Chief wanted, they all stood up and got out of the hall but as they pass by the Berkians, other people were glaring at them suspiciously and others were whispering insults. The teens heard a man call them 'Loki's descendants' which saddened all of them…except for Snotlout of course…again. When everyone got out, Chief Redwood closed the big doors of the Great hall so nobody would hear what they were going to talk about.

Fishlegs was really depressed, he was depressed a while ago but this time he was really depressed, like down to the heart he was destroyed. Fishlegs sat down to a near bench of the table to calm down. When Astrid and the teens were about to follow Chief Redwood to their table, Astrid saw what Fishlegs was going through, so she went to him, the others saw it too and followed Astrid, "Fishlegs, don't mind them they're just…" but Fishlegs cut her on what she was going to say, "We deserve those insults" He blurted in a low voice, looking down. The other teens were surprised at what he just said, "What do you mean…we deserve those insults?" Astrid asked him really curious why would he even say that. Fishlegs looked up at them, his eyes were on the verge of tears but not because of the insults that was thrown at them, but on what he just realized

"You guys don't get do you…what we're just feeling right now was what…_Hiccup…_felt every day when he was still at berk, and come to think of it we're already pissed off and they'd just been teasing and shunning us for what…like half a day, so what if this continued for fifteen years…no wonder Hiccup wished he was…_dead_" Fishlegs said telling everyone what he felt. The teens stayed silent for a moment before Fishlegs spoke again. "I wish I became friends with him instead of you guys…I don't care anymore if all of you guys tease me every day…...at least I have a good friend like him…I could have a dragon right now if I continued to be friends with him, I could have flew with dragons, travelling around the world and discovering new species of them…but now all of that is not possible because I chose all of you instead of him…" He said wondering what it would have felt if he became friends with Hiccup,

"…now that I have said what I wanted to say, all of you can do whatever you want to me but I don't care anymore…now if you excuse me I would like to listen to Heather's story right now" Fishlegs said before he stood up and walked through them, the teens were speechless at his sudden outburst of emotions, but one of them was aware of that feeling, and it was Astrid. She was feeling the same thing for four years. She also wondered if she became friends with Hiccup. Then as the memories flashed back in her mind, she felt a single tear fall down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away and good thing that the others weren't looking. After that Astrid started to walk to the table breaking everyone's thoughts about what happened a while ago.

"Okay, Heather you may begin" Redwood said gesturing for her to start. Heather took a deep breath, "Okay…it started when Hiccup and I came back to save Scunner because we knew it was a death penalty for what he did" Heather started. "And it was a good thing we did, because from what I saw in the arena was used for blood eagle" Heather said and glared at the chief of berk, making him remember of what he did.

_"What are these people, they're too much of a war freak…they're going to execute a boy with the process of the blood eagle! They're the monsters, not the dragons"_Chief Redwood thought disgusted at the Berkians'. "We rescued Scunner using a…" Heather paused and looked at her parents. "…mom, dad do not freak out about this," Heather said to prepare her parents from what was she was going to say. Because when Scunner, Heather, and Hiccup came here, instead of telling everyone that they led a Raid into berk to get Scunner out, they told them that they snuck into Scunner's jail and got him out without everyone knowing it before they escaped.

Redwood and Finna gave her a questioning look. "Remember when we told everyone that we snuck Scunner out of the prison without anyone from berk knowing it?...Well that was a lie" Heather said telling them that what they said five years ago was a lie. They told that lie because they were scared that people will thought of them as devils if they told them the truth.

Heather saw that her parents was angry and she also saw that her mother was about to yell something at her, but Heather beat her to it, "Whatreallyhapenedhappenedwasweledaraidthroughberktogethimoutofthere" Heather said quickly to prevent herself from being scolded by her parents but…actually that didn't stop them also. "YOU DID WHAT?!" her parents yelled together in unison. "I said…what really happe…" Then Tuffnut cut in, "well someone's been a bad liar" He said with a smirk on his face, the other teens kept silent because they knew what's going to happen if they disturbed Heather, but due to Tuffnut's idiocy he forgot.

Heather glared at him with angry eyes and then Heather signaled Azriel to him, "Well someone forgot what I said earlier" Heather said gritting her teeth while Azriel draw closer to him. Tuffnut was now getting really scared as Azriel opens her mouth. Azriel was producing a whispering sound like all Whispering Deaths do, which made Tuffnut even more scared.

The others including Heather's parents looked at the white dragon as it follows Heather's command then they returned back at Heather who looked like she wasn't going to take back what she commanded on her dragon. "How about we keep the lad alive, and let's get back to your story and never mind this mutton-head" Gobber said blocking the dragon's path while looking at Heather. Heather came to her senses then she signaled Azriel to stop. "Try to speak again and I will end you" Heather said threatening Tuffnut. He just nodded in fear and kept quiet. "Good, now as I was saying, what really happened is that we led a raid to berk. We accomplished that by making an agreement with the dragons" now everyone was confused from what Heather just said, because there is no way on Midgard you can make an agreement with a dragon. "Uh…how did you actually make an agreement with a dragon?" Fishlegs asked. "Toothless seems to understand humans, so he was the one who talked to the dragons and not us" Heather answered. "then we agreed that if they help us get Scunner out, we will also help them raid berk…and I don't know why, but Hiccup also told them not to hurt any of you or the people on berk" Heather said before she looked at Astrid, _"Actually it's because of you" _she thought to herself.

Then Heather continued, "And when the dragons agreed with us, we told them our plan, Our plan is that Hiccup will lead the Raid while I find Scunner, After that we all flew for berk, and when we got there, Hiccup was already leading the dragons so I went down to do my part…then I found Scunner wi….." Then Heather stopped because she nearly blurted out the truth about how she found Scunner. She quickly thought of another sequence of how she found him. So instead of telling them the truth, she said, "I found Scunner with Gobber, and when I did I ordered the nadder to snatch him out of Gobber's hands" Heather looked at Gobber, who was still keeping a straight face to avoid suspicions. She returned back to them and continued, "After that I searched for Hiccup, when I found him, I was right in time as the last dragon got his line of fish from your village, then Hiccup said his speech as all of you remember…then we left"

"When we were already far away, we stopped in an island then we said our thanks to the dragons and then we parted our ways, then when we were flying I saw that Toothless was getting exhausted so we needed to land, then Scunner told us about this village, then I gave them the idea that we should live here, by helping them with their dragon problem…first, we weren't sure that if this village even had a dragon problem but it was worth a try, so we all agreed at that, and then we headed straight for Warwhales village…when we got there it was already dark so we set up a camp on the mountain and decided that we will go to the village in the morning… but when Scunner and I woke up, Hiccup and Toothless was already nowhere to be seen, we thought that they just went for a morning flight around the island but when he came back he told us that the chief and the whole townspeople was already waiting for us at the great hall"

"When he told us that, we were angry because what he did was dangerous but thanks to my mother she let Hiccup explain everything, when we arrived there…Okay I'm not going to lie but they all looked at us like were some freaks" Heather said. "Who would not, anyone who has a dragon beside them are a bunch of freaks!" Snotlout said but soon after he said that a metal goblet came right to his face knocking him out, "I told you, NO DISTRACTIONS!" Heather yelled at the unconscious boy on the floor. "Now does anyone have any comments left?!" Heather said with an intention of hurting them if they said more remarks. Everyone shook their head meaning they don't have anything to say. Heather was smirking on her mind and thought, _"I had to admit, it feels good to make them scared"_. The teens looked at Snotlout. Who was still unconscious, they all thought to just leave him like that so there would be no more distractions.

"When we arrived, we introduced ourselves. They already knew Hiccup so it's just me and Scunner, Scunner introduced himself first, then when it was my turn, when I said my name and everyone silenced, I didn't knew that my name was the name of the long lost daughter of this tribe's chief, but it also turned out it was me…my parents knew it was me when I showed them that gold necklace that was always with me since berk found me on that deserted ship. And with that my father was thankful at Scunner and Hiccup, even Toothless. After that whole village celebrated, then my father declared us as new members of the Warwhaleians…well only for the two of them I was already a warwhaleian since I was born…after that we told our reason for being here and unfortunately led to the whole story of our lives when were still at that…" Heather stopped as bad memories came rushing to her head making her angry. "…at that forsaken place of yours!" Heather said gritting her teeth. Everyone took a step back except Gobber, Finna, and Redwood.

When Heather calmed down, she continued her story. "Then we solved the dragon problem that was causing trouble in the village. We were supposed to push the dragon away from the village, but instead it became my dragon, and then I named her Azriel" Heather said looking at the white dragon that was curled like a snake, "So that's why it became quiet, she fell asleep" Redwood said looking at the sleeping dragon. "Then after three years…Scu…Scunner…left" Heather said. She was already on the edge of breaking down into tears when she said that because till now she still has feelings for him, and what makes it worse that this day was the day he left the village. "Uh…why did he left?" Fishlegs asked. Heather was trying to keep her calm, but a tear was already falling down her cheek. The teens keep their gaze at her. Heather wiped the tear away, "He left…because of …uh…let's just say, it was a misunderstanding, okay, because I really don't want to talk about this right now" Heather said.

Astrid was about to ask a question but a hand landed on her shoulder. She saw Gobber shaking his head slowly with a sad expression on his face meaning that she should not continue what she was about to ask. Astrid closed her mouth and kept silent. Heather on the other hand was already crying, "I'm sorry but this have to stop" Heather said standing up. "That's not our deal" Stoick said. Finna was about to tell something at him but Redwood spoke first, "She said she wants to stop" Redwood said with a serious tone, "She still haven't told where Hiccup…" was all Stoick said as Heather turned to them, "What?! Where Hiccup is right now?! Huh, is that what you want to know?!" Heather yelled at him. Everyone was surprised at her sudden outburst of anger. Even Azriel woke up from Heather's yell. Then Heather spoke again in anger, "why do you even care! You banished him, remember!...and let me also remind you…That you have already disowned him!, you piece of shit!" Everyone was shocked because of the term she used to insult the chief.

Heather saw that Stoick didn't like what she said to him because anger was written all over his face when she said _"You piece of shit!" _part. Then she saw that Stoick was about to yell something at her but she beat him to it, "What?! What are you going to do?! Declare a war between our tribes!...Go ahead be my guest, but if I were you don't challenge the one that sided with the dragons cause you're totally at a disadvantage" Heather stated before she turned her back to him and walked away.

Stoick was furious at how the girl disrespected him. He was about to stop Heather by the shoulder but Gobber stopped him. "Stoick just let the lass be, you'll only make it worse…let's just' go to the forge and take care of the weapons…and when the lass had calmed down then let's ask for another talk…but let's try that again a little more nicer". Stoick looked at Heather who was now sitting far away from them. Stoick shook his head and looked at Redwood, "This discussion isn't over yet" He said before he beckoned to the teens for them to leave with him. Only one word came to Redwood's mind and it was, _"stubbornness"_.

Redwood looked back to see his wife staring at him. "What?" He asked. "You're just going to let them go like that…I mean, why do you even let them still stay here? They're causing trouble to our daughter…can't you see that?" Finna said gestured to their daughter on the far side of the hall. "I know dear but I'm also trying to keep the peace between our tribes, it's for our people's safety…" Redwood said. She took his wife's hands and continued, "…but don't worry if I saw them harm anyone or even a single terrible terror on the island I'll send them off the island…okay?" Finna looked at him with understanding eyes. "Okay…but I can't promise that I'll not hurt any of them if they hurt Heather" She said. Redwood nodded in agreement, "see you later then, I'll just change into my clothes, cause this armour are killing my shoulders" Finna said flexing her shoulders from the soreness. "oh…and what are we going to do about her?" Finna asked pertaining to Heather. "I think we should just leave her alone until she calms down" Redwood said before they exited the great hall.

Astrid was waiting for Heather's parents to leave the hall because she knew if she tried to talk to Heather she was sure her parents won't let her so she waited for them. Astrid told the gang that she forgot something at their ship and told them that she has to get it, but she just actually wanted to talk to Heather. Astrid wanted to talk to her because she wanted to know what happened to…well, Hiccup. She thought that maybe it was the guilt making her do this due to what she did to him for fifteen years. Then as Astrid saw Heather's parents got out of the hall she snuck back in.

Astrid saw that Heather was still crying. She can hear Heather's sobbing as it echoes around the empty hall. Astrid started to walk towards her but she stopped as she heard a growl. Astrid looked beside Heather to see her dragon, Azriel growling at her. _"The blonde girl is here" _Azriel said at the crying girl. Then Heather lifted her head and looked at the blonde girl that was looking at her. "What are you doing here?" Heather asked, while she wipes the tears from her face. "I…I want to talk to you" Astrid replied. "Didn't you hear what I said, I said not now, cause I'm really not in the mood for this" Heather replied with a slight tone of annoyance. "Heather…I know that you don't want me here…but please I want to know where Hiccup is because I…I care abo…" but Heather stopped her from what Astrid was going to say because her anger snapped inside her when she heard the '_care'_ word from her sentence.

"You care about him!" She said in a now angry voice. Then Heather stood up from the bench and said, "You care about him!...Why do you care about him!" Astrid was going to say why but Heather started reminding her all of the things that she did to Hiccup. "Let me remind you that you were the one that told the whole village his secret, you pushed him away,". Astrid's heart broke like it was pierced by a flaming arrow when Heather reminded those memories._ "No… stop… please stop" _Astrid said in her mind but Heather kept saying things that she didn't want to remember, "…You shunned him, you teased him, you all treated him like dirt…" "No…Heather…please…stop" Astrid said begging for her to stop but still Heather kept saying more things. Astrid can feel that her eyes was barely holding up the tears as she started to cry right now as Heather reminds her of…_everything_, then Astrid suddenly felt that the guilt is starting to rise again inside.

"PLEASE, HEATHER STOP!" Astrid finally yelled to stop her and this time Heather stopped but Astrid was already crying when she said that, "Heather please stop" Heather heard Astrid said again in a low voice. Heather can see the tears flowing from her face.

The things Heather said rang into Astrid's head, she felt like when she talked to Scunner Five years ago from the prison back at berk, but this time it was more painful. Then as the memories played back to her head, Astrid fell down on her knees and covered her face in her hands, crying. "Please…please…stop…" Astrid said as she broke down into more tears. "I know what I did to him…but please don't remind me of those things anymore…because it r-re-really hurts m-me to remember all-all of those things that I…that I d-did to him" Astrid said, then she raised her head to look at Heather, she can see that Heather has a shocked expression on her face as she saw Astrid crying, "But I know that Hiccup felt much worse than this because of what we did to him" Astrid said.

"B-believe it or-or not I…I re-really want to-to see him r-right now so I ca-can say s-so-sorry to him f-for what I did to h-him all th-these years" Astrid said, stammering at her own words while crying, while Heather was still standing there, not moving from her position a while ago. _"Astrid's…Astrid's crying" _Heather thought. Then Astrid spoke again still crying, "If I could only just go back in time to undo all the things that I had done to him…I would, but I can't…that…that's why I-I wanted to find him…to-to say s-sorry to him…" Astrid confronted to Heather. Astrid really did regretted the things what she did to Hiccup all those years, Heather on the other hand still didn't budge, she was still in shock to see Astrid, 'the' Astrid Hofferson crying in front of her.

_"Heather, she's telling the truth…because I know that nobody…would throw their pride away just like that unless she really means that apology or this is just a plan to something_ _that is__not good"_ Azriel said looking at the crying girl that was confronting everything she felt or years. Heather turned her gaze at Azriel for a moment, studying her for a bit on what she had just said and then looked back at Astrid. Then Azriel continued her speech. " _…but I'm sure that this is no lie….and I'm also sure what she felt is not just pure guilt she but it also has something more to it…she has fe..." _the dragon stopped talking when she saw Astrid suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry just…just never mind what I said…" Astrid said standing up while wiping the tears away from her face but the tears still kept flowing, then Astrid turned around and ran away from them.

Heather was about to run after Astrid but Azriel stopped her using the tip of her tail to avoid getting stab by her spikes, _"Heather just let her be…let's give her some time to calm down, you just barraged her with the things she didn't wanted to hear…she's heartbroken, what she's feeling right now…was the same feeling you felt when…Scunner…left" _Azriel explained so she would not go after Astrid. Heather looked at her with a questioned face, "what do you mean she's 'heartbroken" she asked her dragon. _"Like I said, what she felt is not just pure guilt Heather,… but deep down her heart she also has great feelings for Hiccup…it's love Heather...but I don't think she knows it because of the guilt" _Azriel stated. Heather didn't believe at first but she thought about what her dragon said and realized that it was true, Astrid did have feelings for Hiccup because Heather thought that it has been five years now and Astrid should have been over it by now, but she hasn't.

Heather now felt guilty of what she did to Astrid, she should have let Astrid talked a while ago and listened to what she was saying because Heather now knew that Astrid certainly have changed and the proof just happened in front of her a while ago, she was trying to find Hiccup and say sorry for the things she did to him but she pushed her away. _"Astrid…I'm sorry, I didn't know" _Heather said in her thoughts. She took a seat and think about it to take in everything that was happening. Heather let out a sigh, "why does everything have to be so complicated" she said bowing down her head. _"You have to admit that there will be times where it's going to be complicated…especially in this one, this will always have situations like this because…it's love Heather" _Azriel said. Heather kept silent for a moment, then a paper fell from her satchel under the table; she reached for it and realized that it was Hiccup's letter when he…left two years ago. She never did throw these kinds of things away even Scunner's letter was still with her because it was important to her even if it hurts her…a lot.

Heather opened it, she didn't know why but she opened it and read it,

_Dear Heather,_

_First of all, Heather...I'm sorry because I can't...I can't stay here anymore because…I'm starting…I'm starting to…why it is so damn hard to tell it to you even in a letter!...Heather I have to leave because…because I'm starting to fell in love with you…there I wrote it._

_I'm really sorry Heather, I really need to do this because I know that you're heart belongs to Scunner and I can't take that, and it feels very wrong to steal that away from him and I know that I…I mean 'we' promised to stay by each other's side and wait for Scunner to return but…during these times we waited for him, I started to feel something inside me, a feeling that I should have been buried deep inside me three years ago that started to rise again, a feeling that I have when we were still living at berk…_

_At first I thought that it was only going to feel it for a moment and it was just going to go away but that feeling only grew deeper and deeper when we see each other from time to time…I only realized that I already fell in love with you last night when we were about to…you know…kiss._

_I know that this is going to be hard for you Heather but this is also hard for me because…Heather I lied to you. I lied to you about Astrid. Remember the time when you told me that I remember Astrid through you and I said that I don't and I already got over it…well, that was a lie…and to tell you the truth is that I can still see her through you…and because of that I started to fell in love with you. I'm really sorry, I just can't erase Astrid from my mind I still…I still love her no matter what I do, she kept breaking inside my head and my heart, that's why I need to leave…to try and fix these feelings._

_Heather I'm really sorry that I have to do this but don't worry I'll come back I just need to get past this feelings. I really just wish that we could just go back to our normal lives like old times. You know me, you, Scunner, Toothless, Azriel, and Blaze. And again Heather…I'm really sorry. Goodbye…for now._

_Your friend, Hiccup_

It was visible in Heather's eyes that she was just holding back the tears. "Guys, Where are you?..." Heather said before she let herself to cry again. Azriel sighed before she nudged Heather's back to calm her down, _"It's going to be alright …just let it out this time, just let it out" _she said to assure her friend that someday everything will go back to the way it was. Heather kept crying in sorrow, you can hear her sobbing echoing though the empty hall.

_(Meanwhile at warwhales' forest)_

_"Hiccup, I'm really, really sorry"_ were the words that rang inside Astrid's head while she ran off to nowhere, still crying. She was thinking the things they did to Hiccup. She felt really guilty of what they did to him because he did things that were important to them and instead of making him their friend they pushed him away. Astrid realized that she really can't erase Hiccup in her mind, she tried to remove him but due to the guilt she felt, it was impossible. So to fix it, she wanted to find Hiccup so she can say sorry to him.

Astrid found herself standing in front of a cliff; the sky was now orange due to the gleaming light of the sunset. She was still thinking the things Heather said to her a while ago then leading up to remembering Scunner's words five years ago, _"Did you ever hear him wish he was dead!..."_she remembered. Astrid started to walk to the edge of the cliff; she was thinking that she should just end this because the guilt that was consuming her was just too strong. She was looking down at the cliff to the clashing waves of the sea below her, she was moving her left foot slowly to the edge. A lot of things went through her head, her parents, her brothers, her friends, the village, and last was Hiccup.

When Hiccup came to Astrid's mind she took a step backward and started to cry again, falling down on her knees, "Please Hiccup…come back…I know that I don't have the right to ask but please come back…I'm really, really sorry for the things I…I mean we did" she said, wishing Hiccup could hear her, "Please Hiccup come back…just please come back…GODS PLEASE LET HIM COME BACK!" she yelled at the sky, then she continued, "Odin if you hear me…please let him come back….please…I-I just want to say sorry to him…" she said with a low voice.

Astrid then stood up with the tears were still present from her face, _"it's no use…what makes me think that he will come back" _She said in her mind. She was about to head back to the village when she heard small flap of wings, she turned around to see a Bluish green Terrible Terror. Astrid guessed that the small creature was tired because she can see that it was panting from exhaustion. She also knew that this was a trained one because it has something strapped to its leg. She started to walk slowly towards the small dragon, she knew what she was going to do was dangerous but this is the Warwhales village, the village that made peace with the dragons, but that alone wasn't her reason, her reason was that she wanted to try what Hiccup said about the dragons being a gentle, kind loving creatures, she wanted to try it for a change, so she grabbed the dragon.

The Terrible Terror wasn't aware of the girl's presence; the dragon only realized it when Astrid grabbed the dragon in her arms and cradled it like a baby. The dragon was surprised at first so it tried to free itself from the girl. "Wait…I'm not going to hurt you" Astrid said quickly to reassure the dragon that she really meant no harm, the dragon stared at her for a moment then looked at Astrid's double bladed axe. Astrid saw that it was looking at her weapon, so she quickly threw it away so the dragon won't have any doubts about her. Then with the axe gone from Astrid the Terrible Terror started to calm down and rested in her arms, Astrid was surprised at the dragons reaction, "Just like that?" she said. The dragon purred in her arms like a cat but with wings. "Hiccup was right…everything we knew about you guys...is wrong" Astrid said remembering Hiccup's words. She felt that her eyes were getting moist again then a single tear dropped. She quickly wiped it away because right now isn't the time for crying. Then she remembered that the dragon had something strapped to its leg. So she carried the dragon in left arm while her right arm removed the letter from its leg. She laid the dragon on the ground and started to unfold the letter from the dragon. She knew that the gods were smiling at her right now because what she read on the paper shocked her. Her eyes grew wide from what she just read. Then Astrid knew from that moment on that everything is going to change. But much to her disappointment the letter wasn't for her…it was for Heather, but she didn't care because the letter...was from Hiccup. The letter read,

_Hi Heather…it's me Hiccup…_

**AND THAT'S CHAPTER 9. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10: Choices

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD **

**GUYS I'M REALY SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE, BECAUSE I HAVE TO STUDY FOR OUR FINALS AND IT WAS REALLY DAMN HARD. (HOPE I PASS) OH…AND TO ANYBODY WHO DOESN'T KNOW THERE WILL BE A HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON 3, I SAW IT ON A MOVIE APP ON MY IPHONE. IT SAID THAT IT WILL BE REALEASED AFTER ONE YEAR AND EIGHT MONTHS. THE APP WAS MOVIE HYPE….ANYWAY HERE'S CHAPTER 10**

**Chapter 10: **Choices

**_ASTRID'S POV_**

I started to tear up again when I read his name, but these tears are not because of the pain and the guilt that I felt for years because this time, it was actually tears of joy. I couldn't help myself to be happy because this one piece of paper could change everything from now on, because this single piece of paper could finally lead me to him...I-I could finally find him...and all of my sufferings are finally going to end, but the only problem now is...will he accept me again, or more importantly...will he forgive me_._

I only searched the part of the letter that was going to help me find him. I searched the letter for a moment and then I saw it, it says that: _"...you're going to find me in a place that can be only found by dragons, so it's a good thing you have Azriel because there's no way a human could climb this mountain. The place is approximately a hundred fifty miles north from there to here...with Azriel's speed in flying, maybe it will only take you four days to a week to get here...I think, so when you have reached a continent keep going north and head straight into the snowy mountains, you'll know when you're still on the right path when you see a valley and a deserted village. Then when you get to the snowy mountains, you will find me up on the highest mountain that has a cave, facing east. Up there, you'll see a house...and that's where I am._..._There are t..." _Then I stopped myself from reading the rest, because I already found what I was searching for in the letter and reading other people's letter is just wrong. So I quickly folded the paper and tied it back on the terrible terror's leg.

"Okay 150 miles north, highest mountain, cave facing east and only found by dragons..." I reminded myself three times so I wouldn't forget. "Okay you're good to go" I said at the dragon. If I didn't knew that dragons could understand us, I would think I'm crazy right now because I'm talking to the dragon. I looked back at the Terror who was still staring at me with a tilted head. I guess the dragon was confused at my command..

"Umm...sorry, but I'm not Heather, she's at the village right now" I told the dragon. It kept staring at me for a second before it took off. After that I quickly went back to the village and headed straight back to the docks. When I got there I saw that everyone was already there including Chief Redwood talking about something then I saw Gobber turned his gaze on me. "Oh...there you are lass" He said gesturing at me getting everyone's attention. "Where were you? We were waiting here for like...an hour" Ruffnut asked me. Then I replied what most people do when they go to the forest. "I-I went to the woods for a walk..." I replied while all of them looked at me with a questioned face.

I knew that answer wasn't normal coming from me and I think the answer they were expecting is, _"I was training in the woods" _or somewhere along those lines. Then I saw that Ruffnut was opening her mouth to ask something but chief spoke first, cutting Ruffnut on what she was going to say, "Anyway...I'm going back to the Berk, You and Snotlout are coming back with me" Chief Stoick said. "What? Why are we leaving this early? I mean the weapons aren't fixed yet so why are we leaving?" I asked in disbelief because the place that I'm going to needs a dragon and the only way to get one is through Heather, but I doubt that she'll let me get one if I told her the real reason why I wanted a dragon because this is Hiccup were talking about, the boy we...treated like an outcast, but now I want to redeem myself to him...and that is only going to happen if we only meet each other.

Then I continued, "and most of all, why...him?" I said pointing to Snotlout. I'll gladly go back to berk if he just wasn't the one that I'm going back with, and the others would be gone for days so that means...oh shit, you have got to be kidding me. "Can't I just stay here and help with the repair?" I said to the chief to avoid getting stuck with troll face over there...speaking of the troll, "You can't stop it babe...were meant to be with each other" He said trying to hit on me...again. I turned around to face him. He was moving his lips forward with his arms open, waiting for me to kiss him...well not in a million years. So I punched him in the face to stop that disgusting thing he was doing, then I looked back at the chief who was shaking his head at him in disappointment. He turned to me and said "Both of you can't stay here because the two of you are one of the best dragon killers on berk and we don't know when a raid is going to happen so might as well have the two of you back there" He said.

I'm starting to hate that part of myself, the part of being one of the best dragon killers on berk because I just realized that Hiccup is right about dragons, they're kind and gentle creatures and the proof just happened right in front of me a while ago. Come to think of it...I'm now regretting that I killed a dragon. "We'll leave in twenty minutes...so don't go too far" The Chief said. It's inevitable that I will go back to berk with just...Snotlout, I sighed in disappointment, "okay" I replied. "Good now get yourselves ready" He said, then I looked back at Snot-face over there who was grinning at me and raising his eyebrows repeatedly like an idiot, "I swear if you don't stop now, you'll get back to berk...in pieces" I threatened him with an angry face. "Okay...I'm stopping now" He said with a weak laugh before he went to the ship. "Hey Astrid...good luck with the honeymoon" I heard Tuffnut say behind me, _"wrong move" _I thought before I turned to him and punched him in the stomach, "I am hurt, I am very much hurt" He said clutching to stomach in pain. "You still have anything to say?" I said with a very serious tone. "Okay...okay, point taken" He replied still gripping on his stomach.

_(20 minutes later...)_

"Were all set, chief" I heard Snotlout say to the Chief, who was currently talking with Chief Redwood and with Gobber. I can tell that whatever they were talking about must be important because they have this serious look on their faces and when snotlout actually told him that were ready, he said, "you go ahead...I'll be there in five minutes" and they continued to talk. _"It must be about Hiccup" _I thought, but who could blame him if he wanted to know something about Hiccup, even if he was the one who banished him from our tribe, even disowned him...it's still doesn't change the fact that Hiccup is his son.

It became clear that they were talking about Hiccup when I saw a tear fall down the Chief's face because there were no other reason why the Chief would cry about unless it was about his son. I was now getting intrigued on what the other chief told him to make our Chief to even drop a single tear. Then I was about to go to the Chief Stoick to ask what did he say to him when Gobber suddenly came in front of me, "Lass, if you're going' to talk to him or ask him anything' maybe it's best to ask him later'" He said, Now whatever they were talking about, I'm sure that it really is Hiccup. I doubt that the chief will even talk to if I ask him later so instead, I asked Gobber, "Uh...not that I'm interfering, but..." "You wanna know what we're talking' about...do you?" He said cutting me. Then I just nodded in response.

I can tell that whatever this news is it wasn't good, because I can see hurt in Gobber's eyes as he look down. He sighed, "We were talking about Hiccup...and news jus' got to Redwood that there was a boy and a dragon that was being held up as a prisoner...by Romans, the boy was captured because they saw him riding the dragon...and there we all know that there is no other person who can ride a dragon...besides Hiccup...and we also know what Romans can do...so there might be a chance...a chance that he's...he's already _dead_" when he said that, I felt something inside me collapse, like something shattered into pieces. I realized that I was about to cry again but I kept my composure because that must be wrong, _"no, no, no, no, that must be wrong...I can't accept that...I just found out where he is...so he must be alive" _I said in my mind, reassuring myself but I can feel that tears were starting to build up in my eyes again.

Gobber placed his hand on my shoulder, still looking down and said, "Try not to tell this to the others...okay" He raised his head and looked at me, "because...I don't know what I will do to them if they celebrated about this..." He told me with a serious voice. It was clear that he wanted to cry for Hiccup because I can see that tears were also starting to build up in his eyes. "Okay" I replied before Gobber walked away

Right now, I'm feeling that I should tell them that I know where Hiccup is but there is something also telling me that I should not, because I was thinking that if I did tell them that I knew where Hiccup was they could think that I'm a traitor and that could put a shame on my parents, and I do not want to do that to them...and what would I tell them if they asked where I got that information, I couldn't tell them that I found it on Hiccup's letter that was for Heather...Heather would kill me if she knew I did...and besides, I don't think Hiccup wants to see any of us...well except Gobber I think.

"Astrid let's go..." the chief said to me. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were red from crying. But I just went to the ship and never spoke anything about Hiccup to avoid making things worse than it is now.

"Well...see you in a couple of days" Ruffnut said as I went aboard the ship, "Yeah...I'll see you back there...if I survive with that troll over there" I said gesturing to Snotlout who was securing the ropes of the sail. Ruffnut chuckled, "If I were you...feed him to a Scauldron if you see one pass by" She said with a laugh. I smirked at her suggestion, "I would...if he wasn't the next chief in line" I said, but I really wish he wasn't the next one to be chief because he can't even handle his work properly... what he always does was to slack off.

Then, "okay Gobber I'll leave the rest of them to you" I heard Chief Stoick say to Gobber as he walked at the gangplank to the ship. "Oka'..." Gobber replied with a gloomy tone I guess he was still mourning from the news he just heard...that was about Hiccup. I turned back to Ruffnut and said, "I guess we're leaving"... "Yeah... see you back there" she replied. After that the boat sailed back to berk.

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Middle of the ocean - 4 hours to berk)_

Astrid was getting irritated at Snotlout because for three hours, he has been hitting on her non-stop, even if she has punched him several times. Sure, he was going to stop but after a few minutes he was at it again. "One more word Snotlout and you're going to get it this time" Astrid said gritting her teeth in annoyance. "Get what...A kiss?" Snotlout said, attempting to flirt with her. He started to make a kissy face at Astrid...again. Astrid snapped, she couldn't hold herself any longer, so she grabbed her axe from her waist and came after him, "You wanted a kiss...Take a kiss from my axe!" she said, really angry. Then Snotlout tumbled on a barrel causing for him to fall on his butt.

Astrid then raised her axe at the boy, then suddenly the chief spoke, "would the two of you stop it! You're not little kids anymore for thor's sake!" He yelled at the two of them, getting irritated at their behavior. Astrid then, started to calm down, while Snotlout stood up from the floor.

Stoick looked a t snotlout, "Snotlout you need to stop doing all...this" He said gesturing to the situation, but that line hit something inside him because the last time he used that was on his son...Hiccup. And because of that, Stoick felt depressed causing him to calm down from his anger. Astrid was the only one who saw that while Snotlout... "There is no stopping this...even a dragon can't" He said puffing his chest up.

"Snotlout you handle the ship...I'll be back later, I'm just going to take rest" the man ordered the boy. "Yes sir" Snotlout replied before he took over to control the ship. Then Stoick proceeded below deck, to his quarters. He sat on the side of his bed, thinking of Redwood's words from a while ago,

_(4 hours ago – Warwhales' Docks)_

"Stoick may I have a word" Redwood said. Redwood was tired of seeing his daughter crying every time she remembers her friends. As a father, he had to find a way to end his daughter's pain, so he sends out a couple of his men throughout the whole archipelago two years ago to search for her daughter's friends...but without his daughter finding out about it, because Redwood was avoiding to get Heather's hopes up if his men did get back with a lead but turns out to be a false one.

So far, the news he received was all about Hiccup, while for Scunner...still no news, but the news that he just received a while ago should not be spoken to anyone...especially his daughter, because this news is not a good one, but he was going to let the boy's father know about it to make him realize all his actions to the boy for all those years they mistreated him. To let him know what he might have just lost.

Then Redwood saw that Stoick was coming with Gobber along his side, "What is it?" Stoick asked. "News just got here...and it's about your son...Hiccup" Redwood stated at the man. Stoick started to look serious, getting interested on what Redwood has to say about his son, "what about him?" Stoick asked with a straight face. On the outside, Stoick looks like he doesn't care about a damn thing about him because of his son's punishment five years ago, but on the inside he really cared for him all these years.

But Redwood doesn't know that so he said, "You need to show some care for the boy Stoick...because you don't know what you might have just lost". Stoick and Gobber looked at him with a questioned face. Then redwood continued, "...A boy and a dragon has been captured by the Romans as we speak...the boy was captured because they saw him riding the dragon...Now those Romans did saw him riding the dragon...it's either they will kill him on sight...or they will interrogate him on how does he take control of the dragon...but I know how your much son loves his dragon friend, so I don't think he will give any information about it...and because of that there might be a chance that he's..." he stopped for a while because the news was also hard for him to take in because the boy was like a son to him also. "He's what?! What happened to him?" Stoick said worried about his son.

Redwood was surprised at Stoick's reaction...even Gobber was, because Redwood thought that he never cared about his son according from the stories that Hiccup told them. Redwood continued, "There might be a chance that he's...he's already _dead_" He stated. "No that can't be right!...right?" Gobber said, worried for Hiccup. "Let's always hope that he's still alive...because my daughter is still hoping they're still out there...and I don't want to let her down...so let's hope for the best that the boy's still alive" Redwood said to reassure their selves and hope that the boy is still alive. Then Redwood realized that Stoick did not say anything when he said that the boy was possible dead. He looked at him to see that he had a blank face.

Stoick felt like his heart was broken into pieces because all this time he has been hoping that his son is still alive and having a life out there, but now that he knew that his only son, Hiccup, the son that he promised to his wife that he would take care with all his life, is now possibly..._dead_. "Were all set Chief" Snotlout said, breaking Stoick in his thoughts. "You go ahead...I'll be there in five minutes" he replied and turned back to Redwood, "When did you hear about this?" Stoick asked. "Yesterday...and if you want to know where we heard this...as I said 'captured by Romans', so he's on the Roman Empire" He stated. Then the three of them turned silent.

Gobber looked at Stoick. He can see that the he had a gloomy look on his face, "Stoick it's getting really late I think you should go...you left Spitelout in charge there...and we don't kno' what will happen to berk if he's still in charge, and I think it's better to head back while the tides are still calm" Gobber said, breaking the silence. Stoick looked and realized that Gobber was right, but that didn't stop him to still feel sad because of the news he just heard from Redwood. After that they sailed back to berk.

_(Present time)_

Stoick was still at his quarters, thinking about his son. "Hiccup...Son, I'm sorry…I'm sorry because I wasn't the father you expected, the father who should have been there for you all these years…" He said to no particular. "I'm sorry that I couldn't protect you...". When he said that, it hit something inside him...he remembered his promise to his wife when Hiccup was just a baby, _"Promise me...that you'll protect our son...No matter what happens..."_ were the words of his wife, the day before she was taken by a dragon.

Stoick started to cry because he just realized that he had already lost his wife, and now...his only son could be possibly dead, "Valka...I'm sorry...I couldn't protect you...I'm sorry I couldn't protect our son" he said looking down, crying. While that was happening, he didn't know that everything that he just said was heard by Astrid. Astrid was about to go to her cabin when she heard Stoick's confession about Hiccup and His wife. When she has heard everything Stoick said, she felt sorry for the man. She was now feeling again that she should tell Stoick about Hiccup's place, so the man could ease up a little bit, she thought

_"__I need to tell him about Hiccup...he has the right to know where Hiccup is...because that's his own father...and I just heard what he said, he's also sorry for the things he did to him...like me" _She said in her mind. Then after a few moments of hesitation and thinking, Astrid decided that she will now tell Stoick about Hiccup's place.

She was about to knock on Stoick's door when suddenly the whole ship shook causing her to lose balance and fall on the floor. Stoick was disrupted in his thoughts because of what just happened. Astrid got up and rushed to the deck and after a few seconds Stoick was too.

"Snotlout what happened!" Stoick asked rushing to the boy. Then he looked at the front of the ship but there were no sea stack or anything to crash into. "Chief!" Astrid suddenly yelled while pointing something at the water. Stoick and Snotlout quickly rushed to Astrid's side and looked down the water to see what she was pointing at.

Then what they saw was shocked them...it was unbelievable, because what they saw was a huge...and when I mean huge, I mean really, really huge dragon. Even though it was already nightfall they can still see shape of the dragon's body from underwater, and it was really enormous because it was strong enough to shake their ship. What they saw on the gigantic monster was its black scales, three rows of giant spikes from its head to tail...and its size was wider than their ship. Good thing it didn't stood up from the water because they can tell that if it did stood up it can lift the ship up and those spikes could destroy the ship in half.

Then Astrid saw something more shocking, she was the only one who saw it because Stoick and Snotlout already backed out from the railing of the ship in fear. What Astrid saw was a man...a man in black metal armor standing at the back of the dragon while holding onto a spike...and that man was looking at her, she spotted the man because of the bubbles that was coming out of his helmet, then the dragon did this loud humming sound before it disappeared into the vast ocean.

"W-what w-was that?" Snotlout said stammering at his own words because of fear. Well no one could blame him because any human who will see a titan-size dragon like that could shake in fear. "Whatever that was it something that we should not mess with" Stoick said before he stirred the ship back to its course because the huge dragon drifted the ship when its spikes rammed the ship, good thing that the bottom of the ship kept intact and wasn't breached. "Let's get out of here...before that monster comes back for us" Stoick said getting worried what will happen it did come back for them.

Then Stoick looked at Astrid who was blanking out, still thinking of the man who was looking at her while ago while riding the monstrous dragon's back, "Astrid...Astrid, are you ok lass?" Stoick said snapping Astrid from her thoughts. "I'm okay...just having a hard time processing all of...that" she said looking at where the large dragon was spotted with the man. She didn't tell them about the man on armor that she saw because she thought that maybe it was just her imagination and it's really hard to tell if she really did saw was a human because you can hardly tell anything from the mist that was surrounding the sea and anything you see during the night can be wrong because of the dark sky. "You get some rest...it's been a long day" Stoick said at Astrid.

"I'll just wake you up when we arrive...you too Snotlout, you've done enough" Stoick added. "Finally I can have a beauty sleep for my handsome face" Snotlout exclaimed. Astrid can feel her dinner was on her throat when Snotlout said that. "Hey Astrid want to sleep with me" Snotlout said starting a trouble between them...again. "Not in your freaking life time!" Astrid yelled before she headed down below deck to her cabin.

When she got to her cabin she laid down herself on her bed immediately to get some rest because what happened today was a lot to take in. First is she discovered that Heather was still alive and was the long lost daughter of a chief, second is that Heather has a Giant white red eyed Dragon as a best friend, third is she realized what they knew about dragons all those years was wrong and Hiccup was right about them, Fourth is Hiccup's possible location, and last was the enormous dragon with a human riding it.

On top of all that, what really got her interest was Hiccup's possible location because if that's where she will really find him...her problems could end. The only problem left is will Hiccup forgive her for what she have done to him and forget everything what happened in the past and another problem that was bugging her is where she will get a dragon that will help her get to him because as Hiccup said, to find his place you must have a dragon because only dragons can find the place and that's the only way she'll find him.

Astrid kept thinking thing about him, which got her frustrated and eventually she got tired and drifted off to sleep.

_(Meanwhile...)_

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

_"__Heather...Heather wake up" _I heard Azriel say, trying to wake me up, "What?...what happened" I said, raising up my head, _"You fell asleep" _Azriel said. Then I started to remember what happened a while ago...with Astrid's crying and telling me everything she felt all these years "Oh..." I said. I looked around to see that the Hall was still empty, "Wait...how long was I out for?" I asked Azriel, _"two hours at least...I think" _she said. "And you didn't wake me up!" I retorted.

_"__Hey, I fell asleep too okay...and how the hell do I know that you wanted to..." _Then we were disturbed by the sound of the doors of the great hall opening with my mom standing at the doorway. She was trying to catch her breath. My mom must have been running from the house to here. Then I rushed to her side to help her, "mom what's the problem? Is there something wrong? Something happened?" I asked her, but she was still panting from exhaustion, "mom...what's wrong..." "come with me" She said before she grabbed my hand and dragged me off.

When we reached the base of the stairs of the great hall I pulled my hand out of her grip because it's killing me, seriously, "mom could you stop, what's all the fuss about?" I asked her because I really hate getting dragged into something I even don't know, "you'll know it when we get back to the house..." she said with a smile before she ran off towards the house. Now I'm really curious on what's this all about, but I know that whatever this is, it must be something good because of her smile, so I just followed her back to the house.

When we arrived at the house, Azriel bumped her nose at my shoulder to get my attention, _"I'm going to hit the hay early because I am really bushed...just tell me in the morning why your mother is dragging you about" _she said. She must be tired from today's work with the expansion of the great hall and everything. "Okay...so see you tomorrow then" I said. _"Okay then...goodnight"_ she said before she went off to her stable to sleep. "Goodnight" I replied back, before I walked towards the house. When I opened the door I saw mom sitting at the right side of the table, but what caught my attention was the bluish green Terrible Terror that was sleeping at the table.

"Hey who's the new guy..." I said and then I remembered that she was dragging me here for something, "was this what you're talking about?" I asked lifting the small dragon to my arms, "Yes dear" my mother replied. "Uh...having a dragon isn't new here mom" I stated with a little sarcasm in my voice. "I know" she said. "Then why did you call me here for?" I asked, getting curious again on what my mother was really up to. "I found him sleeping in front of the door... First I thought it was just some stray dragon from the island...but I realized that it was from someone else when I..." then she paused for a while as my mother gets something in her pocket, then she continued, "...when I found this...tied to his leg"

Then she handed me a folded piece of paper, I looked at her with curiosity in my eyes, "Sorry that I read it...because I really didn't know what it was...", judging from what she have just said, this must be a letter, _"but from who?" I thought_

I unfolded the letter and read it... _Hi Heather…it's me Hiccup,_

_My eyes grew wide when I read those first few words. I looked back at my mother, who was smiling at me and then she nodded her head, gesturing for me to continue,_

_Hi Heather...it's me Hiccup, sorry that I only decided to let you know about me after two years, I'm really sorry. The reason of this letter was to let you know that I'm still alive and to tell you where I am...and also because...well...I miss you, Toothless does too...he miss both of you very much, you and Azriel. By the way, did you know that our dragons can understand us all these years…I thought I was going insane at first but then Toothless explained it to me…he said that it was because of our bond with them is getting deeper we can now actually talk to them…and if that happened we can now even talk to other dragons. Oh…the Terror I sent you is still having a little trouble in speaking our language so he still can't talk very much, but…yeah, he's still learning._

_Oh...and Heather, sad to say this but…I still haven't found Scunner. I tried to find him when I left, but on the places I've gone he's still nowhere to be seen, I tried asking people but none of them don't actually know him…but let's try not to lose hope and have faith that he will still come back._

_And to tell you the reason I didn't go back there because I have a...let's say a family to keep and to protect. If you're thinking about a wife and a son or a daughter you're wrong, the family I mean is…well a family of dragons. There are a lot of new species of dragons that I want to show you. _

_Oh and about my place_,..._you're going to find me in a place that can be only found by dragons, so it's a good thing you have Azriel because there's no way a human could climb this mountain. The place is approximately a hundred fifty miles north from there to here...with Azriel's speed in flying, maybe it will only take you four days to a week to get here...I think, so when you have reached a continent keep going north and head straight into the snowy mountains, you'll know when you're still on the right path when you see a valley and a deserted village. Then when you get to the snowy mountains, you will find me up on the highest mountain that has a cave, facing east. Up there, you'll see a house...and that's where I am._

_There are two tall mountains exactly. These two mountains are separated by the valley…you'll see it when you get there. Go to the left mountain because that's where I really am...Don't go to the other mountain because there is something that lies inside there, and it's bigger than Azriel, and that dragon certainly hates humans...I know because I already met him and to tell you it wasn't a good meeting. I guess some dragons can't be friendly sometimes...anyway I'll tell you everything when you get here_

_And Heather if you did get here, let's try not to talk about the past...I am still having problems with letting those memories go…especially...Astrid. So yeah...I'll be expecting you to visit anytime._

_You're friend, Hiccup_

I fell down my knees, crying with tears of joy, "Oh my god's…are you ok dear?" my mom said, trying to help me sit on the chair. "Dear, what's wrong?...I thought you should be happy because you're finally going to see your friend after all these years…" she said trying to calm me down. "I really am happy…these are just tears of joy…" I replied with a weak smile but still crying. "Oh dear... Come here…" she said before she embraced me in her arms and rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

I happily returned her embraced and continued to cry on my mother's shoulder. My feelings are in a jumble right now because I really feel happy, excited, and a little bit of sadness at the same time. I felt happy because Hiccup finally decided to show up after two years. I also felt excited because in a matter of days, I'm actually going to see him…well I have to go to him to see him technically…but still I'm actually and finally going to see him again. And I also felt sadness because three years have already passed by…and there's still no sign of Scunner.

Then we were distracted as the door of our house opened with my father standing at the doorway. I quickly stood up and rushed to tell him the news. "Dad look...a letter arrived...and it was from Hiccup..." I told him with excitement. My father looked at me with a puzzled face so I handed him the letter and he quickly read it. When he finished reading it, he looked at us still with that questioned look. "Are you sure this was from the boy?" He asked seriously.

"Uhhh?...dad he wrote his name at the bottom...didn't you read it?" I said pointing at the letter. He turned his gaze back at the letter, like he was studying it, "It's just..." then my father stopped. From that point on, I knew there must be something wrong. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked getting nervous on what he was going to reply to me because judging from the way he reacted...it wasn't good.

"Dad!...tell me what's wrong?!" I demanded. "Heather calm down and take a sit first..." "Dad, stop stalling and just tell what it is!" I said because I was tired of waiting things like this. I just found Hiccup and now there's something wrong...again, the gods must really hate me. My father sighed "One of my men that I sent throughout the archipelago to find your friends just came back with news..." "Wait...since when did you did that?" my mom cut in. I can't help it but to feel irritated at my mother when she said that, because my father was about to say it and she just had to cut in. But either way, I'm also interested on when did my father did ordered his men to search for Hiccup and Scunner.

"I told them about the situation on why your friends have left...well not everything of course... then they just volunteered to find him so I send them out to different parts of the archipelago ...and that happened two years ago" my father stated and placed Hiccup's letter on the table. I felt a sudden relief back there, when he said that he didn't tell them about everything because I don't want people to know that they left because of Freya's goddamned powers to make people fall in love...besides it's also embarrassing.

"And you didn't tell me" I retorted, "Me and Azriel could have freaking helped them to search for Hiccup or Scunner" I added with a scowled face because I could have known where they were much earlier if I did help, but on the contrary, this was my father's reason, "that's why I never told you about this... the areas they have been most sighted are the most dangerous places.!...they were even seen heading into uncharted areas! Places where people get almost killed every time they cross into those places..." He spat back, getting irritated at my childish attitude. He sighed, "...and the news that just came was from one of those places..." my father said, looking down.

After a few seconds of silence, my father returned his gaze to me. I can see it in his eyes that whatever he is going to tell right now isn't good. "...the informant told me that...a man is being held as a prisoner... the reason he was captured is because he was sighted befriending a dragon...and the man we're talking about is in Rome as we speak" he stated.

"t-they're in Rome!" I yelled in surprise, "No, no, no, no,...Hiccup just told us that he's in a..." "Yes, we know, we know...that he's in a far continent that only dragons can find...but read it again..." My father said, gesturing to the letter on the table. I looked at him with a questioned face, "What do you mean read again?" I asked, "Look he said that it will take four to a week to get here..._if _you were riding on your dragon" my father stated. "What do you mean?" I asked curiously because I still don't get what he means.

He was about to speak again but my mother laid a hand on his shoulder like she was trying to say she should handle this, like she knew where my father was going with this "Hiccup said _if _you're riding Azriel but that letter came from a Terrible Terror...and Terrible Terrors are not much fast in flying are they…so there's a possibility that this letter have already been written...maybe a month ago...and the news we just heard may also be…true" she stated.

I tried to process everything in my mind because this thing is really confusing me, _"If Hiccup is in Rome...And if the Romans did see him with a dragon...they would capture him ...and take him for interrogation...and if Hiccup didn't give them what they want...he'll be..." _then it hit me, "NO, HICCUP IS STILL ALIVE!" I yelled at them as tears started to fall again. "No he's still alive...No, He can't be dead!...please tell me he's not dead" I sat down again on the bench, thinking if he's dead or not. _"Gods please tell me he's alive...please..." _I thought.

Then I felt a sudden urge to run and go to where Hiccup said he was to check on him if he really is still alive...I hope he is. "I'm going to go to him...now...I can't take this anymore" I said as I ran for the door, but my father caught my arm, "Dad let me go...I want to see him" I said, still crying. He was looking at me with serious eyes, then pulled me back away from the door, "Heather would you stop acting like a child and think about what you're going to do first" He said with a serious face.

"There's no more thinking to do dad!...The two of you said it yourselves...Hiccup might be in trouble and I'm not going to just stand around here!...I'm going to see him...Now!" I said to him, trying to reason with my father. Then I tried to run pass him but he stopped me again. "Can't you see!...You're not just endangering your friends life if you go to him right now, you're also endangering yours and everyone's life here in this village!" He said glowering. "Why I will endanger mine and everyone's life in here! And can you please explain to me why I will endanger Hiccup's life if he himself is facing danger right now!" I spat at him. I can feel my eyes were stinging as I try to hold the tears back.

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU CALM DOWN" my mother yelled all of the sudden with an angry voice, breaking the argument between me and my father. "There are already people already sleeping at this time of hour, so mind keeping your voice down" my mother said trying to not to yell at us. "As for you young lady, that's not the way to talk to your parents" she scolded me, "Now sit there and listen to me cause I will explain everything why your endangering Hiccup's, yours, and everyone's life here" she said in a strict way.

I followed my mom's orders and sat down the table because my mother can be pretty scary when she gets angry, like when she first met the berkians today, the time when she realized that the people who treated us like an outcast was on our Island. I mean how does a forty-two year old women embed a great blade to the ground, _"I guess there are some people who should not be underestimated by their age"_ I thought.

"Now listen," she said sitting down beside me, "First is, you're going to endanger Hiccup's life because what if those berkians here knew about you going after him…they could tell it to Stoick and that man could send a few men to follow you and when they do they might arrest you and Hiccup…Stoick could also misunderstood that we've been keeping his son a secret from him…and because of that Stoick could wage war between our villages…now that's when you endanger everyone's life here" she explained with a serious face, which I understood of course, but there was one thing that can't happen, so I asked before my mother could speak again, "But how will they capture us…we have dragons and they don't, Azriel would kill them once they got near us…same goes for Toothless too, I don't think he'll let anyone harm Hiccup…besides the place where Hiccup lives can be only found by dragons…so there's a hundred percent chance that they would not find us" I stated, but my mother smirked at me and said, "I know…but this is berk were talking about…the most stubborn and persistent Vikings we'll ever know"

"Well…I'm not going to argue with you with that" I replied with a slight humor, and then my mom laughed weakly at my reply. Then after a few seconds, she looked back at me and returned to being serious, "…and last is you're going to endanger your life because what if the rumors about Hiccup is true…I know that you will try and rescue him…but this is Romans, the people who wanted anything that can be used for power…gold, riches, weapons,…even dragons…so even if you have Azriel by your side, I doubt that she can hold off an entire army, as those Romans will try to capture her, even if she's that scary and big, some people will still try and capture both of you for power…and that's the whole reason why I'm not going to let you see Hiccup right now" she said with a serious face, which is really scaring me. I nodded in reply and said nothing anymore…_ "Wait…what did she say?...she's not going to let me see Hiccup!" _I said in my mind.

"WHAT!" I shouted in surprise as I stood up from the table, "You're not going to let me see him!...Why?" I asked. "I didn't say you could never see him…I said 'I'm not going to let you see him right now '" she said with an irritated tone, I guess she was getting irritated because I was yelling again even though she already told me not to.

"Then when am I going to see him?" I asked, _"I hope it's not going to be too long" _I hoped because I'm kind of feeling excited about seeing him again. "Ask your father?" she said looking at my father. I can see that he was thinking of when I'm going to leave and then he looked at me, "You're going to leave after the berkians leave our island so they wouldn't know anything about this," he stated, "and while they are still here, try not to talk about the boy…oh, and keep that mean act of yours towards them and don't act all happy about this because that would totally make them suspicious" my father explained and which is all right, "Then it's set I'll leave after three or four days" I stated. My parent's looked at me with a confused faces, "I already estimated the time that it will take me and Gobber to fix those weapons…three days if those mutton-heads from berk doesn't make any mess, and if they did…four days" I explained to them.

"It's all set then, you're leaving at the third day...I'll make sure they don't interrupt you in your work" my father said with a smirk. I can tell already that he has a plan to keep them occupied for me, "Count me in…" my mother said with a smile. "I'm off to bed then…" I said so I can wake up early tomorrow to start fixing those weapons early at dawn. "Goodnight" I said before I took the letter from the table and went up to the stairs to my room.

When I got to my room, I quickly removed my clothes and changed into my nightgown and then I got to my bed thinking about Hiccup, I can feel my heart racing because I'm really excited about meeting him because after two years, finally that _'dragon boy'_ decided to show up. _"But…god's please let those rumors be wrong…please" _I said in my mind, begging the gods to let those rumors to be wrong because I don't know what I'll do if those really are true.

But then I remembered the reason why Hiccup left. I felt my heart like it was going to burst, I can also tell that my face is starting to blush when that came into my mind. Well…to be honest...I also did start to fall in l-lo-love for him before he left. Then because of that I buried my face to my pillow because of the embarrassment I'm feeling. _"Get a grip! What do you think will happen if he knew that you're starting to fall for him again…he'll think that those two years of staying away from me will be nothing" _I thought to stop myself from feeling that way. I want to slap myself right now because of that, _"Besides I think Hiccup still loves…Astrid" _He said it himself in the letter he sent, he said that he's still having problems with those past memories, especially her.

But on top of all that, I'm certainly sure of one thing though, _"I'm finally going to meet you again Hiccup" _I smiled at that thought before I closed my eyes and not so long after that I fell asleep.

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Berk)_

It was already daybreak when Stoick, Astrid, and Snotlout arrived at berk, there were only a few people who greeted them at the docks, most of them were the people who works on the docks and the docks master of course, and the others were the early birds from the village. They went to their houses as soon as they got down from the ship. Snotlout went to the Jorgensen's house to continue his 'beauty sleep' that he calls. Stoick went to his house to only have breakfast and head back again to work because he's the chief, and if you're the chief you'll hardly get enough sleep, while Astrid also went back to her house. But Astrid didn't know that something terrible was waiting

Astrid walked back home still wondering about where she was going to get a dragon. She already got the idea of taking one from a dragon raid but she placed that idea aside because the last time she did that it didn't turned out good and it gave her a scar as a remembrance.

Astrid was now standing in front of their house. She was about to open the door when she heard her parents talking to each other, and it was like they were having a conflict about something. Eavesdropping wasn't Astrid's thing but she can hear the tension between her parents while they were talking to each other, _"What are they talking about?" _she thought. Astrid placed her ear at a small gap of their door to hear a little more clearly on what her parents were talking about. "What's more to think about this Ingrid…they already offered it! This is the thing we always wanted…"

"Let me stop you there Arnbjorn, the thing 'you' always wanted not me!…" Astrid heard her mother said.

_"__What does papa always wanted?" _she thought, and then her mother spoke again, "this not the way it's supposed to be…we will first hear our daughter's opinion before we decide anything…because what if she disagrees…"

"Astrid will accept the marriage contract that the Jorgensen offered no matter what happens!...and that is my final decision! Besides I already signed the contract, there's nothing we can do anymore" Arnbjorn proclaimed.

Ingrid, Astrid's mother was about to speak again but their door slowly opened with a creaking sound. They saw Astrid with a shocked expression written all over her face. Astrid's parents exchanged glances at each other before they looked back at her,

"WHAT!" Astrid exclaimed at her parents.

"I AM NOT MARRYING SNOTLOUT!" she yelled in total denial. "Yes you will" Her father said, "and that is my final decision!" her father confirmed.

"Why? Why? Am I going to marry snotlout?" Astrid asked. "Why papa? Tell me one good reason why I should marry that-that troll-face!"

"He's the perfect man for you" Astrid's father stated, he turned around from them and took a piece of bread and continued to speak, "he has the perfect image of a true Viking and you are the best shield maiden in berk and that makes the two of you a perfect match"

While Arnbjorn was saying all those things, Astrid turned her gaze at her mother, but still listened to what her father was saying, _"mama do something!" _she mouthed to her mother while gesturing her hands at the situation, but Ingrid didn't know what to do because she was still shocked that Astrid found out about her getting married to Snotlout.

Knowing that her mother can't do anything now, Astrid looked back to her father, "That's not a reaso…." Then Astrid stopped because she finally figured out why her father wanted her to marry Snotlout, and that reason alone is enough to anger her, "You wanted me to marry him because they're rich? You wanted me to marry him because of reputation? You want me to marry him because he's the next chief? Do you?" she said gritting her teeth.

Arnbjorn was caught off guard when Astrid said those words because those were one of his main reasons; actually, those were 'only' his main reasons. However, he was still going to push the marriage, even though he's already caught by his own daughter.

"That reason overweighs-", "Tell me...that's the reason why you wanted me to marry him, isn't it?" Astrid said with a low voice. But her parents can also hear from that voice that Astrid is really angry, but they didn't know that it wasn't just all anger but in that voice was also sadness.

"Tell me…that's your reason, isn't it?" Astrid repeated, "And what of it, the wedding will still go on-", "in other words you sold me for your own selfish needs" Astrid mumbled in a low voice,

Arnbjorn didn't hear what Astrid said, "What did you say?"

"YOU SOLD ME FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH NEEDS! YOU SELFISH BASTARD!" She shouted in anger.

Arnbjorn didn't like that response very much and that angered him. And because of anger, he slapped Astrid in the face, causing her to fall down on the floor "how dare you talk to your father like that!" He scolded her.

Ingrid was shocked at what her husband did, she rushed to Astrid's side and kneeled down to help her stand up but Astrid refused and looked back at her father with a scowled face. Then what her parents saw shocked them, Astrid was crying.

"What! Now you're going to beat me up after you sold me…Go ahead do it! I don't care anymore!" she cried out

Arnbjorn now regretted what he did to his daughter, so he started to calm down and tried to talk this thing out, "Astrid I'm sorry, you have to understand that we're doing this because we think this is the best for you…" he said in a low voice.

That snapped a nerve in Astrid, "'YOU THINK THAT'S BEST FOR ME! YOU THINK THAT'S BEST FOR ME!" she yelled, "How can this be best for me! I never even wanted this…let me remind you, this is what you wanted and not me!" she reminded him "Did you even think about my opinion about this? Did you even think what my reaction is going to be? Did you even think what I would feel about this?…." she said looking at her father.

Arnbjorn was speechless; he didn't know what to say because everything that her daughter said was true. Arnbjorn didn't even how Astrid will react at this and that's because of, as Astrid said, his own selfish needs.

Astrid can see it in her father's reaction that she was right, she can see that everything she said didn't even came to his mind, "See you didn't even thought about that!" she exclaimed before she stood up, "papa...I already became the best in dragon training, the best shield maiden on the Island, the first teenager to kill a dragon when I was fifteen," she said, "Isn't that enough for you?" she asked in a soft voice but still crying.

Arnbjorn finally realized his actions, he wanted to cancel the wedding now, but alas he already gave his word to Spitelout and signed the marriage contract. He can't take it back because once you gave your word for marriage you can't take it back because taking it back suddenly could start a conflict between the two families, and conflict between families can go to the point where they will try to kill each other.

"Astrid I'm so…" was all Arnbjorn said as Astrid turned around and ran off to nowhere,

"Astrid!..." he yelled as he tried to catch her but Astrid was already far away from them.

_"__What have I done…what have I done" _Arnbjorn thought and then he remembered that Ingrid was still there.

Arnbjorn turned around to see his wife staring daggers at him, he swore he could see smoke coming out of her face, "If our daughter didn't come back to us, or if anything happens to her…I'll shove this spear down your throat!..." she threatened while emphasizing the spear in her hands. "And while you're still there…try to think again about that stupid marriage contract" Ingrid added before she turned away from him.

Arnbjorn sighed and sat at the table. He was left pondering about his decision, thinking whether he was going to call off the wedding or not. But he didn't know that because of this 'talk' that they just had, something bad was waiting for him and for his family.

**_ASTRID'S POV_**

_"__I can't believe him! He wants me to marry…him! HIM!...of all people, why it must be him!" _I yelled in my mind while I ran off to the woods. I swear I want to kill both of them for this, my father and Snotlout. I bet that…that Snotface is already boasting it to the whole village about him getting married to me. Then out the blue, I tripped on something that caused me to stumble and fall on the ground.

I stood up and saw that I was already at the forest and then I did what I always do when I'm stressed or frustrated. I took my axe out and started throwing it at the trees.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I shouted on the top of my lungs while I threw my damned axe to those damned trees. I went to the tree to pull my axe out, but it was stuck tight to the tree. I have been doing this over and over for an hour already, but my anger wasn't near to subsiding because of that stupid, damned marriage shit.

I struggled to pull the axe out of the tree but it was no use it was stuck tight. but I still tried to pull it out. When I was doing that, I suddenly felt a drop of rain in my arms, but when I looked up, I didn't see any clouds or signs of dark clouds that can cause rain, the sky was clear as ice, there were no clouds just a few birds and the sun, then I realized it really wasn't rain…it was actually tears.

Knowing that it was tears…I just had to let it out, I guess I was crying because my life is finally over because of that damn marriage…and there's no way on getting out of this situation. I can't stand up to my parents, "_even though I already did",_ but that alone won't stop them…and besides what's the point on going against them, my father already signed the stupid contract…there's nothing I can do anymore. All I can do now is wait for that stupid wedding day and then...I Mrs Jorgensen for the rest of my life.

"I HATE THIS FUCKING LIFE!" I yelled and punched the tree when that thought came to my mind...It was disgusting. Then my axe fell out from the tree. I picked it up and starred at it for a second. Then at that moment, I suddenly realized something. I realized that I can still change my future and that damn marriage wasn't the end for me, I realized that I still have two choices, the first choice is to stay here with my friends and family that I knew since I was a little, and then get betrothed to the man I never even loved. Or…I can…I can leave berk and live another life with Hiccup, live a life with dragons, exploring the world with them. But the only problem is…will Hiccup forgive me and give me another chance to start over again…as friends. But once I did that there's no more turning back. Once I chose that that will mostly be it. But if he doesn't…_"Lord Odin and Lady Freya…I put my life in your hands"_ I thought…but I hope he does forgive me.

Then it's settled, I'll leave my life here on berk and start a new one…with Hiccup.


	11. Chapter 11: Reunited by Disaster

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**HI! KING GODZILLA HERE, PLEASE UNDERSTAND THAT I'M TRYING TO IMPROVE HOW I WRITE BECAUSE WHEN I READ THE WHOLE STORY MYSELF, I SAW SOME ERRORS THAT WAS REALLY EMBARRASSING** **SO PLEASE TRY TO UNDERSTAND, ANYWAY THIS IS CHAPTER 11 – PLEASE ENJOY**

**Chapter 11: **Reunited by Disaster

**_NORMAL POV_**

_"That's it! The Arena, that's where I'm going to get a dragon" _Astrid remembered as she stared at her axe. After that she ran straight to the arena. Then as she ran past through trees and boulders, the consequences about her choosing this path is already circling through her mind. _"If I chose this, I will leave everything behind…berk, the village, including my friends, my little brothers, my parents, my…my whole family" _The thought of leaving her family made her cry as she ran through the forest.

But to reassure herself, Astrid tried to think of the good side, _"At least I'm not going to be stuck to that Snotface for the rest of my entire life…but still, I would surely miss my family if I did this"_. When the arena was on sight she suddenly stopped because another problem came to her mind and that problem is how will she? train a dragon…by herself.

"I completely forgot about that!" she said to herself. She stood still for a minute and thought of a way of how she will train a dragon. She was looking down on the grassy plain, when she remembered something. She remembered the grass that Heather used to knock her dragon out of conscious. She knew that she was the only who saw it because Astrid thought that the girl that gave the grass to Heather was trying to hide it, but to Astrid she saw the whole thing. _"What did she call this again…...I think its dragon nip" _she thought

"Okay let's try this" she said and picked up a small pile of grass before she continued to run towards the arena. When she got there, it was a good thing that no one was around because if someone was loitering around the arena, it could delay her plans.

Astrid was now standing in front of the arena; she walked towards the lever and pulled it down to open the gate. As the metal gate of the arena rose up, memories started flashing back into her mind. But those memories wasn't a good one, she remembered the time when she saw Hiccup being pinned down to the floor with his dragon, shackled with bolas and ropes, getting readied to be killed. After that memory, next was the conversation with Scunner and then her realizing all her actions towards Hiccup, next was the dragon raid until he left. But ever since then, she regretted that she did those things to him, she also regretted that she told everyone about his secret and because of that, the thought of Hiccup not forgiving her forever came to her mind.

And because of that thought, a single tear fall down her cheek. But she quickly wiped that single tear of despair away and held herself from breaking into tears again because she believes that if she did this, she could have a single ray of hope that Hiccup will still forgive him and she's going to do it first by showing him that she can change and it's going to start right here, and right now.

Astrid decided first that she'll take the Deadly Nadder as her dragon because she always seemed to have a liking on those dragons and it's because of their variant and exotic colors of their scales, one more thing she liked about them is their reputation, they were told to be one of the most beautiful species of dragons yet dangerous because of their poisonous spines, and what amazed her more about them are their extremely hot fire, they can melt anything easily in seconds.

She was about to pull the lever of the pen of the Nadder when she remembered that she still have her axe. The first thing she knew about training a dragon is never to show the dragon that you are a threat and removing all your weapons is the first step. She went over to the chest and hid her axe in there. "Okay here goes nothing" she said to herself before she pulled the lever.

Once the dragon heard that its own pen is being opened, it bursted out of its cage by ramming the heavy wooden doors with its head. _"Maybe I shouldn't have done this" _Astrid thought because to the looks of the Nadder, the dragon wasn't in a good mood. But there's no turning back now.

The dragon took a quick look around the arena searching for its target but there was no one around. Then the dragon began to let its guard down but when it turned around it saw Astrid and reverted back to being aggressive.

The Dragon greeted her with a loud squawk before it dashed for her. Astrid wanted to run but she held her ground because something is telling her that if she ran away, the dragon could think that she really is a threat. So she just closed her eyes, bit her lip and averted her head waiting for the dragon to do something to her. _"Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop"_ were the words she kept repeating in her head.

Instead of a painful blow, a bite, or a spine piercing through her body she only felt the heavy breathing of the dragon. She opened her eyes and saw that the dragon was looking at her, she backed away a little from the sight because this is the first time she's been close to a dragon that didn't tried to kill her. While for the Nadder, it was still studying her, _"Well this is new…What is this human doing? Where is her weapon? Isn't she here to kill me? Or is this is just a trick?" _the Nadder thought as it study her.

Astrid didn't know what to do, she was really nervous because one wrong move it can agitate the dragon and kill her, _"Now what?...Should I move? Should I touch it? Should I talk to it?...Wait, Heather said dragons could understand humans…." _she thought.

"Uhhh…Hi?" Astrid started. The Nadder backed up a little and raised its head, confused about the situation. Astrid felt a sudden rush of relief when the dragon backed up away from her. But this wasn't a time for relaxing because the dragon is still confused about the situation. _"Humans can be so weird sometimes" _it thought as it judged her.

Then Astrid began to approach the dragon, thinking that it already calmed down, but as soon as she stepped forward, the Nadder's tail spikes stood up, warning her that if Astrid continued, it will not hesitate to kill her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to startle you" Astrid said to reassure the dragon. _"A human apologizing to a dragon!…this is totally something new" _the dragon said. "I don't mean you any harm okay…look I don't have a weapon" she said with a shaky voice due of her nervousness as she stands before a dragon for the first time defenseless. _"So what, it doesn't mean you're not going to kill me or something" _the dragon retorted back but Astrid still doesn't understand dragons.

"Okay…this will sound crazy and absurd, but can you be my…my dragon?" Astrid asked. _"Huh? Now you want me to be your dragon? Seriously, what is wrong with this human today" _the Nadder said, weirded out by the human's behavior towards her, but the dragon was now sure of one thing though, that this girl right in front of it is not an enemy but a human who wants to be friends.

Then as the dragon realized that Astrid was not a threat to her anymore, it remembered something, _"This human is acting the same as the humorous boy, the beautiful raven-haired girl, and the night-fury rider, from five years ago…maybe this one is also like them" _It thought as the Nadder studied Astrid.

Then the Dragon began to move closer and started sniffing her. Astrid felt anxious as the dragon came closer to her. There's a part of her that wants to get away from the dragon but there's also a part of her that wants to stay and she can tell that that part of her is winning, or she's just frozen in fear.

_"This human seems nice…maybe I'll give her a chance to prove herself to me…." _The Dragon thought. _"But how?..."._ "I heard you Dragons like this" Astrid said all of the sudden, breaking the dragon's thoughts. Astrid was about to grab the dragon nip inside her satchel but the dragon in front of her growled, suspicious about what she was about to do. "It's okay I'm not going to grab a knife or anything that will harm you…I promise" she promised the dragon.

She slowly grabbed the dragon nip inside her bag and showed it to the dragon. _"What is that?" _the dragon said. Then from the other cage, the Gronckle spoke, _"Hey if that's a bunch of smooth grass, I want it because it's so relaxing to my skin I mean scales actually" _the gronckle from inside stated. _"This grass is relaxing? How is this going to relax me?" _The Nadder asked while looking at the cage of the gronckle. _"Get close to the human and…is the human a she or a he?" _the Gronckle asked. _"It's a she" _the blue Nadder replied._ "Oh…then 'she' will do the rest"_ the Gronckle said.

The Deadly Nadder started to approach Astrid again, but this time Astrid was confident that it will not attack her because she now has the dragon nip and she also had seen it work on a dragon, and that dragon was much scarier than this Nadder.

When the Nadder was only inches apart from her. Astrid started to move her hand towards the dragon's snout, _"Please don't bite my hand, please don't bite my hand, please don't bite my hand" _she thought as the dragon sniff out the nip. When her hand touched the scales of the snout, one thing came to her mind, _"Amazing". _She started to rub the dragon nip to the dragon's snout and when she did, the dragon collapsed, but it was still conscious just extremely relaxed because of the dragon nip.

While Astrid is still amazed at the scene "Wow, never thought a dragon could actually act like this" she said pertaining to the dragon that was lying on the ground with its mouth open with its tongue out. Astrid kneeled down and touched the dragon's head, but as she kneeled down beside the dragon, she started to cry again because this scene she is witnessing is the whole proof that all these years they were the ones who is wrong while Hiccup has always been…right. And what's worse they shove him away instead of listening to him. "Hiccup I'm sorry, I'm really sorry…I should have listened" she said crying while caressing the dragon's head.

Then after a few seconds, the Nadder regained its senses to see the human girl crying in front of her. _"Huh? What's wrong? Did something happen?" _the Nadder said as it stood up. The Nadder nudged Astrid by the shoulder to get her attention. Astrid looked up at the dragon, still crying. "Oh…you're awake" she said.

Astrid wiped out the trails of tears before she stood up. "Don't worry about me…I just got dust in my eyes, that's all" she reassured. "So…you want to help me, escape?" she asked again if the Nadder would like to be her dragon. "Oh…that was the reason I wanted you to be my dragon…you see I want to escape this place and find a…let's say a certain someone I haven't seen for years so I can apologize to him about…about something" Astrid explained.

_"And who is this…." _the Nadder would like to ask her who was that certain someone but it remembered that Astrid still can't understand dragons, _"I wish you could understand me…but I guess I could let you ride me, but how do I tell you that?" _the dragon wondered, and then eventually it got a way to tell her. But before the Nadder did something, Astrid asked the dragon something, "Uh?...are you a boy?". Hearing Astrid's question, the dragon squawked and raised it wings in denial. "I'll take that as a girl" Astrid replied hysterically.

The Nadder then lowered her body and gestured her head to her back. Astrid kept looking at her with a confused face, thinking what the dragon was doing, but because of Astrid being smart, she got what the dragon was trying to say in just seconds, "You want me to…ride you?" Astrid asked. _"Well what do you think I'm doing?" _the dragon asked, but unfortunately, Astrid still doesn't understand her.

"Uh…sorry to break it to you, but were not flying…yet, maybe…" then Astrid began to think of when they will leave. _"Maybe…before the wedding?...No, because by that time mothers will be swarming over me, giving me tips about being a wife or a mother…." _She thought, "Maybe…two days before the wedding?" she said to no particular. "Alright then, were leaving two days before my wedding" she decided. Then as she think about the wedding, the scene of her kissing Snotlout on the lips entered her mind. "Ugh….YUCK!" she said in disgust.

"Now the only thing left to know is when will that stupid wedding is going to happen" she said before she looked back at the dragon. "You head back to you cage first, we'll I'll let you know when we will leave" she instructed the dragon. _"Who does this human think she is...you're still not my rider…but at least I'm going to leave this place" _the Nadder said before it headed back to its own cage.

After the dragon had entered its cage, Astrid went to close it. After that she looked around the arena to see if anyone saw what happened and to the looks of it no one has been there to see anything. After that, she got out and closed the gates to the arena.

**_ASTRID'S POV_**

_"I can't believe it! A dragon actually wanted me to ride on her back…at least that's what I think she was doing a while ago" _I thought. I can feel relief, excitement, and happiness go through me. I feel relief because now I have a dragon that will help me leave berk, I feel exited because I can't wait to know how it feels to fly, and I feel happiness because…well because now I 'do' have a chance to meet…Hiccup, But I also felt sadness because…like I said I'd still leave my family if I did this.

But that doesn't change the fact that my father sold me for his own needs. I really hate him for doing that…I mean come on, why of all people should it be Snotlout, he knows that I hate him, can it be just someone else I don't know. I'm not saying I want to get married to anyone immediately but can't they just wait for me to choose who I wanted to get betrothed with.

When I got to the village, people swarmed me with their congratulations about me getting married, which I totally hated. There was nothing to do today just errands that I have to do for my parents, but I doubt anything will happen today because of the talk that just happened this morning. I still have to go to the house though because they still might give me some work.

On the way to the house, I met…_him, _Snotlout. _"Can this day might get any worse!" _I thought. "Hey babe… have you already heard the news you and I are getting mar…" was all he said as I delivered a jab in his face. "What was that for!" he exclaimed. "I'm going to let you know that I am not happy about this thing and I will never be" I retorted. He was still holding on to his nose because of the punch that I just gave, "Would you stop denying it, I know you like me" he flirted.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE TO CLAIM THAT I LIKED YOU!" I yelled at him. Then suddenly a man spoke, "Wow I'm surprised that the two of you are already having an argument like a wedded couple, you two are really meant for each other you know" the villager said. I wanted to yell, _"Get your face out of here!" _but he already left and got on his way. I looked back at Snotlout who was having a smug look on his face, "See even people think we're perfect for each other" he said.

"'They' think were perfect but for me we are not! And were not going to be 'perfect' for each other… forever" I declared with an angry face. After that I walked past him and got on to the way to the house, but Snotlout spoke again "Well you can't escape it … were gonna get married in three days' time you know, my father and yours are talking about it as we speak" he said, I looked back at him with a shocked expression on my face. "And there is nothing you can do about it" he added, teasing me.

_"This man is really never going to let me hear the end of it, is he?" _I thought irritated, but putting that thought aside, did he just said were going to get married in three days? "What did you say?" I asked to make sure I wasn't hearing things. "There is nothing you ca…." "That's not it, you idiot…before that" I said. "Were going to get married in three days' time, why? You're going to get yourself prepared for me?" He said flirting with me…again. "Since when did I care about showing myself to you?...And one more thing, GET THE HELL OUTT OF HERE!" I yelled and grabbed the axe from my back, warning him that if he doesn't leave, things are going to get ugly.

He had a frightened look on his face before he quickly went on his way. "Good no last comments"I said, but I spoke too soon, "See you in our wedding babe" he said. "Why you little…ugh" I said irritated while he ran away from me. I began to walk again toward the house when I remembered what Snotlout said a while ago, "Shit! What am I going to do now, I still have to train the nadder before I could ride her" I said in frustration. I continued to walk, thinking of a new plan…Actually there will be no changing of plans, I'll still leave berk…but I'll leave early that I expected, I'll leave tonight.

I started to run towards the house again. When I got there no one was at the house. I'm guessing that my mother is buying something at the market for lunch or something. My two brothers are outside hanging out with their friends and as for my father…well talking with Spitelout about that stupid damn wedding.

I went to my room and packed the bag with a couple of things that I'm going to need for the trip. After that another problem came into my mind, _"wait...if I disappeared from the village suddenly with a dragon missing from the arena…that would make them think that I left with a dragon and because of that our family name could be shamed and disgraced" _I thought.

I don't want that, if I'm going to leave, I have to at least give them with no trouble or any sort. I want to leave them with me just as their problem and nothing more, and I'm going to do that by…well there's only one way to do that…and that is to fake my death.

_(Nightfall)_

I spent the whole day doing the thing I always hated…nothing. I wanted to train the Nadder but there were already people loitering around the arena when I got there. So I went to the woods to train myself as usual but after a few minutes, Snotlout and his friends showed up. Then when I got home…again, there was still no one around, so I went to my room and spent the whole day doing nothing.

But somewhere along the day of nothingness, I planned my way on how I will get out of here. It's pretty simple actually, first I have to make myself angry about something, but that will only happen if my parents talked to me and trying to make me understand the situation about the marriage. Then if that happened, next is I will storm out of the house and head straight to the arena. And if I got there, I have to make a bloody scene, and I'll make that by splattering a wild boar's blood at the wall of the arena, that will serve as my blood. Then I'll leave my axe there to let them identify that the I was the one who died, and that's probably it I'll leave with the dragon.

Then it's up to the gods to decide whatever happens to me if I did get out of here. And if I do find Hiccup _"What will I say to him?" _I thought,because of that, I began to ponder over my decision about leaving Berk, I mean if he did see me on a dragon that still doesn't mean that he'll forgive me. I sighed at my thought, but all I want is to fix the gap that has been open between us for five years and be friends with him, because I may like it or not…I will live with him with the dragons for my entire life, but I can't do that until I meet him, and apologize to him. But I think I'll like it because it's better than living with the rest of my life with Snotlout as my husband.

Then a knock on my door disrupted me from my thoughts, "Astrid dear, dinner's ready" I heard my mom say behind the door. _"Okay time to put on the act" _I thought. I went to the door and opened, I walked past my mother without saying another word. I heard her sigh behind me as I began to climb down the stairs. I saw my father and my two brothers already sitting at the table, they kept looking at me until I sat down the table with them.

Then when my mother sat at the table, my father spoke, "Halvar, it's your turn to say the blessings" my brother nodded, "Lord Odin and Lady Freya, Thank you for the blessings that you will give us for today and for the future days to come". After that we started to eat in silence. Our dinner was chicken. Its aroma was circling the entire house. I took a chicken leg and began to eat, but when I was just about to take a bite, my father broke the silence, "Astrid, Have you reconsidered about your marriage with Spitelout's son?" he asked.

My grip on the chicken leg tightened as I got irritated when he said that, _"That damn topic again" _I thought. "I did…and it's still a very big freaking No!" I replied. I saw my father's face turned into an angry one, "You will marry him and you will eventually learn to love him, and stop being so childish about this and just follow your parent's wishes!" He said as he stood up. I slammed my fist at the table, "Follow your wishes so you can have what you want!" I retorted.

"It's not…" "Tell me, what did they offered you" I said, cutting him. He wasn't able to say a single thing after that. "See! See! They offered you a lot of things didn't them…like gold or silver …what else, huh? A whole set of new armor and weapons? Come on tell me! Tell me what they offered you to make you accept that stupid damn marriage without hearing my damn opinion!" I said angrily. "You have to understand Astrid that were doing this for you" my mom suddenly told me, "Mama, you too? Why is this stupid marriage is so important to both of you anyway?" I asked.

"You have to understand dear that were doing this for you. You have to learn that you'll be a wife of a man someday, and a lot have already offered for your hand from other villages…" then I cut in, "Can't you just accept those ones?" I asked. "We wanted to, but visiting you is going to be a hard time, so we accepted Spitelout's offer…" my mom explained, "Just like that! What am I to you? Let me remind you I'm a Human not a thing that you trade for something!"

My father grunted from that reply and stood up, "You will marry him and that is my final decision" He proclaimed. Then I realized something, no matter how much I argue with them they're still going to continue the wedding, "You know what it's pointless arguing with you…I'm done" I said and stood up from the table, "Don't you turn your back on us Astrid!" my father said, but he's too late I already as I turned my back on them and dashed straight at the door. I slammed the door shut, and started to run away.

Then as I ran away from them, I felt that my eyes were brimming with tears. I was crying because I realized that that was my last dinner with my whole family…and it ended up with an argument. _"What is wrong with them?! Can't they just wait for me to choose the man who I like to end up with?" _I thought as I run, still crying. I guess leaving this place is really the right decision, because I don't think that they care about me anymore…they didn't even bother to talk to me the whole day. They didn't even bother to know my opinion about this damn marriage.

But all of that doesn't matter now because I'm about to leave this place forever, and now's the time to proceed with my plan. I wiped the trail of tears on my face and continued to run towards the arena. The Gods might be smiling down on me right now because as I ran to the arena, I spotted a wild boar just meters away from me and that boar is just what I needed.

I grabbed the axe from my waist and started to sneak behind it. Suddenly, I accidentally stepped on a fallen branch of a tree, causing the boar to notice me. I thought it was going to run away but it charged straight for me. Then with just one blow to the side of the head, it was knocked out. I kept the boar alive because if I killed it on the spot, it would leave a trail of blood while I dragged it to the arena, causing my plan to fall apart.

When I got to the arena, it was silent as the night. I looked around if anyone was around, but luckily no one was. Then the boar squeaked, giving me a start, it continued to squeak with an annoying sound. So I went on to my plan, I continued to drag the boar inside the arena. I decided that I'm not the one who's going to kill the boar but the Nadder; it was perfect actually, because this boar will serve as her meal before we leave…if she wants it. But before she eats it she has one more thing to do and that is to splatter the blood across the arena.

"Time to do this" I said to myself before I opened the Nadder's cage. When it opened, I saw the Nadder sleeping at the corner of her cage. I was about to touch her back, but she woke up. I thought it was going to attack me but it kept staring at me, like it was studying me. Then I realized that it wasn't staring at me, but it was staring at the boar.

"I guess you're hungry, huh?" I said at the Nadder. The dragon nodded at my question, "But before you eat it, uh…can you…Uh, how should I say this?...uhmm can you splatter the boar's blood on that part of the arena before you eat it?" I said. The Nadder didn't budge and kept staring at me. I sighed and decided that I will kill the boar and she'll just eat it. But just as I was about to walk towards the boar, the Nadder pulled me by the shirt by using the tip of her beak and went past me. I was surprised at that, because I'd never thought that it would really understand me.

The animal squeaked again as the Nadder appeared in front of it. I was thinking if I should watch the Nadder kill a boar or not, because this is the first time I will see a dragon kill another creature which is not human. But before I could decide, the boar was already hanging dead on the Nadder's jaws. She went to the wall of the arena and started shaking the boar, splattering its blood.

When she was done, the Nadder looked at me. I actually got scared for a moment back there because when she looked at me, her face was full of blood while she still holds the dead animal in her jaws. "Uh…thank you I guess" I said. She dropped the boar on the ground, and tried to lick the blood out of her face, I can see that she was having a hard time removing the blood from her face, so I went over to the side of the arena where the barrels of water are piled up. I took a barrel of water and placed it in front of her, "Here, wash your face with this" I said. She placed her head inside the barrel.

While she was doing that, I went to the blood coated part of the arena. _"I'm really about to do this, am I?" _I thought as I laid my weapon on the ground. I stood up and faced the Nadder; it was confused at whatever she was doing…No! Wait it's gesturing me to hop on. The Nadder kept repeating the thing that she was doing while I was wondering why. I only realized why the dragon kept doing it is when a voice spoke, "Someone's at the arena… Who's in there?"

I rushed to her and mounted on her back. Then she did something that confused me and amazed me at the same time. She destroyed the gates of her cage by burning the metal chisels, causing it to fall on the ground and then she shot spikes at the part of the wall where she splattered the boar's blood. "A Dragon escaped!" the voice from outside the arena yelled. She started to flap her wings, and in just a few seconds we're up in the air.

She flew straight for the exit. Three spears automatically flew in front of us, just barely missing the Nadder's head. I looked back at the arena and saw three men looking at us. I was hoping that they didn't saw me, because if they did, I could have risked my parents name to be shamed. But I'm a hundred percent sure that they didn't see anything because the moon was covered by the clouds and so are the stars.

Then suddenly all of my blood went down as I saw that I was now fifty feet above the sea. "Oh my Gods!" I exclaimed as I held on to the Nadder. The Nadder was going south, which was the wrong way, "Hey, You're going the wrong way…we need to go north" I said, as I tried to shift the dragon to go north. But in just a few seconds of struggling, the dragon turned around and flew towards north. Then as we flew out of Berk, I heard a loud cry, "No!" It was the voice of my mother. "Stop for a second" I ordered the Nadder, and when she stopped I looked around and saw that my parents were at the arena, my mother was holding the axe in her arms, crying.

My eyes started to get watery, and eventually I also began to cry. "Mama I'm sorry…I'm sorry" I said. Then I patted the Nadders back, telling her to go. We turned away from the scene and left, and that was the last time I saw Berk…and my family. The thought of leaving them, shattered my heart into a thousand pieces, _"I chose this, so there will be no turning back now…I have to endure this" _I thought to myself, "but for the last time, I-I'll let myself cry for them" I said to no particular and then…I let myself to cry.

I cried myself out for hours and after some time, I eventually got tired and fell asleep. But the last thing that entered my mind was Hiccup, "I'll get to you, one way or another" I muttered and drifted off to sleep.

**_HEATHER'S POV_**

_(At the forge)_

"I swear I'll make this forge larger so Azriel can get inside to strangle those guys" I muttered while I sharpen an axe at the grinding wheel. I mean seriously, those two mutton heads have been bugging me for three days now. Good thing that Gobber is here otherwise I could have already fed the two of them to Azriel. First they were playing with fire and because of that Scunner's door was nearly burned, second was they were arguing about something and started beating up each other, literally messing up everything they came into, and recently they argued with each other but with irritating, loud voices.

My Father can't keep them occupied after all because of the ongoing work at the great hall. Azriel can't come in so she went to great to help and the only one helping me here in the forge is Gobber and Fishlegs, while the twins kept stressing me out, but on the good side there are only ten, maybe twelve weapons left before the job here is finished and I'll be on my way to Hiccup. It made me smile when that came to my head, but that happy thought was changed by an angry as I heard a voice of an irritating boy, "Ugh what's that smell…was that you…Ugh, you farted didn't you?" I heard Tuffnut say to Ruffnut, starting an argument…again. I looked back at them and gave them a deadly glare. They quickly shut their mouths up when I gave them that look, showing that I am really irritated at them.

We've been working in the forge non-stop because Gobber said that he can't also stay that long, he said that he's supposed to help reconstruct the forge and with him staying here is delaying that, so the two of us have been working non-stop. We'd only rest to take lunch and our sleep was only five to six hours, so if we finished this today I think I'll rest first or take a day off and catch a few winks before I got on my way to Hiccup.

I placed the axe on the pile of weapons where the finished ones are placed, then grabbed the next weapon to be sharpened, which is a spear. "Uh…Heather where's the Firewood again? We're running out of fire in the hearth here" Fishlegs asked me seriously. "It's on the second floor, next to my room" I answered, "thanks" he said before he went upstairs. "What's wrong with Fishlegs…I mean what happened to him? From being a smart, dragon geek he became this very serious man" I asked Gobber. "I don't know actually, we came here he was still that man and the next thing I knew he was that already" he said. "I know why" Ruffnut said butting in. "Know what exactly?" I asked. "I know why Fishlegs started to act like that" she said and continued, "He said something about what Hiccup felt all these years…when he was still on berk, when we were teased by some people from your village on the day we arrived here" she stated.

I was surprised a that because who would have thought that someone from our past would still realize that after all these years, "Who cares about that…" was all Tuffnut said as cut in by throwing a newly sharpened spear at the base of the chair he was sitting on. "On second thought I care about Hiccup very much…I wonder where he has been these past years" He said quickly, but unlucky him, he was till punched by Ruffnut in the face. "This is a new decoration, there are stars in your ceiling" Tuffnut said. "Idiot" I heard Ruffnut muttered.

Then Fishlegs came down from the stairs, holding a pile of Firewood. The room fell silent after that, but Gobber broke the awkward silence, "So Heather how did the three of you make this forge to look like this?" he asked me. "Hiccup was actually the one who planned it all out and for me and Scunner, we just followed it out" I replied, "with the help of Toothless and Azriel of course" I added. "Hiccup planned this eh…that explains why the forge is so big, to make your dragon and his fit inside too, am I right?" Gobber said looking around. "Well yeah, but as you can see Azriel can't fit in anymore because of her largeness while Toothless and Hiccup are…nowhere to be found…so basically I'm the one who's left here" I stated.

"I can tell that it really must have been hard for you being abandoned like that" Tuffnut said, which is wrong. "I wouldn't say it like that...after all they said they would come back" I retorted, _"Actually it's more like, it's going to be me who will come back to him" _I thought. "Why didn't you searched for them?" Ruffnut asked me. I got a little depressed when she asked me that, "Well I tried but I have covered almost a hundred mile radius and there's still no signs of them…well there are some point where I almost got near to him…people said that a boy same as me, riding a dragon came there just hours ago. Then I asked where he headed and they always pointed to the uncharted territories of their land…and when I got there we always get lost because of the stupid snow blizzard that time" I explained with a downed voice, _"You'll be sorry that you tried to hide from me, Hiccup" _I thought.

"Oh that reminds me…" Gobber said getting everyone's attention "is there by any chance you know something about rumors of a dragon that has been desolating entire villages, islands, even a roman base camp is destroyed, I'm saying this because only with the size of your dragon can destroy such places?" He said. "Not that I'm accusing you, but do you anything about this by any chance?" He added. Everyone's gaze was on me now, but the truth is I really don't know anything about this, but knowing that there's a dragon capable of destroying entire islands and not just that but even a roman base, it left me wondering what the dragon would look like if there is such a thing, "From what I know about dragons, only much larger species than Azriel can do that and to know that there's even a dragon bigger than her and to believe that something like that actually exist…Well that's something new to me, but where did you hear this from" I asked Gobber. "I heard it from trader Johann…he said that he was supposed to deliver an important cargo but when he got there he said that all he saw was a devastated village with a few survivors…when he asked them what happened there, they told Johann that a black towering enormous dragon came through their village desolating everything in its path…they also showed him a footprint and Johann said it was bigger than his boat" Gobber stated.

When Gobber said that, it really got me the chills because I imagined that if dragon like that stood in front me or like starred at me with its own eyes…I don't what I will do, "Well that's…that's…well, I don't know anything about that, I didn't know that a Dragon like that even…well exist" I said. "But I'll make sure I'll tell Hi…", then I stopped myself and let the axe fall out of my hands to cause some commotion and make them forget the thing that I was about to say, but unfortunately the were listening to that, "Uh…Hi who?" Ruffnut asked me.

I started fidgeting and my hands also started to fiddle as I reached down for the axe, _"Crap, now what am I going to tell them!" _I exclaimed in my mind. "Uh…Hi…Hildegarde…she's…she's dragon expert here in the village, yeah she's a dragon expert…yeah" I said, "Uh…is it just me or did that sounded like you just came up with that just now" Tuffnut said. Everyone nodded except Gobber, "Uh…what do you mean, I really meant that you know and I did not made that up…you can go see for yourselves if you like" I said. By the looks of their face they were not buying it, "Anyway enough about that…our ship will arrive any time of the day, so we might finish the job first before you all go wandering around town" Gobber said, returning to his work and same goes for them, _"Thank you Gobber" _I thought before I returned to my work.

After we finished, they quickly tied the whole cargo of weapons back to the wagon and for me I quickly called Azriel so she can help us pull the wagon because they said the ship was already on the horizon. "Tuffnut! What are you doing?! The ship will be on the docks any minute now so get your ass here and help us" Ruffnut yelled to his brother. "Okay! Okay, sheeesh" he retorted. _"I think this two can possibly out roar me…I already know that I'm loud when I roar but these two are really on a different level of annoying" _Azriel said complaining. I did a weak laugh and said, "…and now you know what has been stressing me these past three days"

Now Azriel did a small laugh, _"Well it's a good thing I was born a dragon…anyway strap that wagon to my so we could start going on our way_ _to Hiccup" _she said. "Well I think you're right so let's do this" I said then I secured the ropes to Azriel's saddle and then I just waited for them to finish securing the ropes an when they did, we got on our way to the docks.

When we arrived at the docks, we saw that their ship or berk's ship was already docking. My father was talking with Stoick again and just by looking at their face, I can tell that they were having a serious talk again. "Stoick nice to see of you again…so how's berk?" I heard Gobber ask at him. Then Stoick beckoned to him to come with him, they stopped at a tree, far from us. My curiosity is getting to me again so I eavesdropped…I know It's kind of a childish act but I don't like being left out on something. "Hey Azriel can yo…", _"Let me guess you want to know what they're talking about" _she said, beating me to it. "You know me too well" I said with a smile.

I was still riding on Azriel, hovering from the ground when she started eavesdropping, "Don't make it so obvious, look the other way then listen" I said to avoid getting caught. _"Okay…they're talking about some things about the village…oh and someone getting married..." _"Wait who's getting married…" I asked but she didn't answered me and stayed silent, "Azri? Hey Azri? Hey Azriel is everything alright?" I said but she still didn't answer, "hey Az..." Then she cut me off, _"The blonde girl is Astrid right?" _she asked. "Yeah, what about her?" I said.

_"Well they said she's…dead"_ she said. "What? She's dead?" I said with a blank face. _"They said she's dead"_ she repeated, "How did she die?" I said for her to keep listening to them. But before Azriel could speak again, Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut came below us, "Uh…Heather, who are you talking to? And who's dead?" Fishlegs asked. _"Crap" _I said in my mind, "uh…what are you talking about? Nobody's dead…nobody…" I said. Then Azriel spoke, _"Heather there's no point in lying, you're just delaying it, and sooner or later they will know"._ I sighed "Okay…there are some news waiting for all of you…but it's better to know it from someone on your village" I told them. The three of them looked at each other first before they went to Stoick.

I was on Azriel's back while I watch them walk slowly towards Stoick, but when they saw Gobber broke into tears they rushed up to them. Stoick turned to them and held out his hand, stopping them on their tracks. And when Stoick told them the news, Ruffnut fell down to her knees, crying. Fishlegs also kneeled down and rubbed Ruffnut's back, trying to calm her down while Tuffnut was having a blank face, shocked from the news.

_"that was like you when Scunner and Hiccup left you know…you were so broken, we don't know how to calm you down" _Azriel said, breaking the silence as we watch the scene happen before us. "What was I supposed to feel? Happy?" I said with a little bit of sarcasm in my voice. _"I'm not saying you should have felt happy that time…I mean who feels happy when their best friend or someone important to them left them…anyway the point on what I'm saying here is, even though you can't do anything about the situation anymore, at least try to cheer them up or something you know" _she said.

"I gotta say you're right though, even if those guys were one of the reasons why the three of us left berk and the ones that also gave me a heck of three days" I said. _"Are you trying to be sarcastic when you said that or serious?" _she said, doubting me if I'm really serious or not. "I am serious" I confirmed, "but I don't blame you, because that really sounded like I was really being sarcastic" I added with a chuckle. Then I pated Azriel's head, telling her to lower me down, "I guess I'll try to say some few words to them" I said.

I went to them slowly because I'm still thinking what I'm supposed to say to them, but I went to my father first to know the whole story of how did Astrid died, "Hey dad? How did she die?" I asked my father, still looking at the Berkians who was still sulking because of Astrid's death. "Stoick said that it was maybe because of the wedding contract that her father agreed with Spitelout…" "Astrid's was supposed to marry Snotlout!" I said, surprised from the news because from what I know, Astrid's father knew that Astrid hates Snotlout, so why did he accepted it.

"Yes…she was supposed to marry that man which angered her, Stoick also said that maybe she got frustrated when she knew that her wedding was going to be in three days, which is supposed to be today…then with all of that, she took all of her frustration on dragon training…at night" he sighed before continuing, "the next morning all they saw on the arena was just her axe and splattered blood on a side of the wall…and the dragon that killed her escaped"

I was shocked when I heard that. I was now hesitating to go to them and try to say a few words to calm them down because now that I know how Astrid died, maybe I should just step out from this because I have a dragon myself, the creatures that killed their friend, but before I knew it I was already behind them with Fishlegs already staring at me with his eyes, red from crying. "Guys…I'm really sorry for your loss…I'm really sorry" I said. Ruffnut rose to her feet and turned to me, "No It's okay, it's not your fault…IT'S THOSE BRUTAL, SAVAGE, FUCKING DRAGONS FAULT! LIKE THAT ONE, YOU HAVE YOURSELF!" she yelled pointing at Azriel, which angered me of course.

"Their fault?! Their Fault?! How did that became the dragon's fault?" I retorted, "They weren't the one that killed Astrid! it was her father's fault…he forced her to marry Snotlout which was the reason why Astrid tried to handle a dragon by herself, which she failed, resulting for the dragon to kill her, so blame her father, not the dragons" I said reasoning with her, "and let's try to leave Azriel out of this…she didn't do anything" I added.

"That thing may have done nothing…but those creatures caused her death!" She said, gritting her teeth while looking at Azriel. "I told you blame Astrid's father not Azriel and she is not a thing, she is a living creature…" then Ruffnut cut me off, "with a pitch black color for a soul and they're a heartless killing things!" she said. Now I'm really pissed, "That is it! I am tired reasoning with you! I've been holding myself from trying to kill all of you because of that stupid peace treaty between this village and yours! I am done trying to be nice to all of you! I can't take this anymore!" I said really angry because of their irritating personalities.

I saw Ruffnut was about to say something again but I wasn't finished yet, and I know that this next one that I will say will totally get on her nerves, "And you know what…maybe it's a good thing Astrid died" I said with an angry straight face. I saw that her eyes bolted up from those words, she raised her fist and tried to punch me in the face but due to my reflexes, I caught her hand and held it firmly, "Think about it as a punishment" I said as she tried to free her hand out of my grip, "If you imbeciles haven't drove Hiccup away, he could have fixed this whole dragon problem thing of yours, and those dragons in your freaking arena should have been freed by now…and Astrid would still be alive right now!" I yelled at her before I released my grip on her arms.

She fell on the ground because of that, she looked up at me with red eyes because of crying, I can see anger in her eyes, but other than that I can also see hurt, But I wasn't going to go stop just because of that, "think of it…it all make sense, if all of you stubborn people had listened to Hiccup, he could have stopped the dragon raids forever, he could have even made peace with all of the dragons…and by that, those dragons you imprisoned in that damn arena should have already been freed, then Astrid wouldn't have taken out all of her anger on dragons by challenging them whenever she got mad or frustrated on something! Then she would still be living till this moment!" I explained.

"Break it up...Break it up" my father said, cutting in between us to prevent any fights. "That's enough…Everyone aboard the ship, we have to leave the island immediately, I still have some important task to do back at the village" Stoick said, also cutting in. Ruffnut stood up and shot me an angry glare which I also returned with an angry glare before we parted our ways. She went to the ship while I returned to Azriel's side.

_"I am so sorry that I requested you to do that" _Azriel apologized, "No…don't apologize, that was the right thing to do actually…you know, telling me to say about some things to them to make them feel better…they just didn't took it so well" I reassured her. _"But still…I'm sorry" _she said, "Well if you insist" I told her with a weak laugh.

We watched the Berkians as they left our island without saying another word. It was a good thing that they didn't because I could have yelled some things about them again that would lead into some nerve wracking arguments. _"Well let's pack up and go" _Azriel said, behind me. "Oh my gods!...I forgot, let's go!" I blurted out as I remembered that with the entire job done and the berkians have already left, I can go to Hiccup now.

I went to my father, who was still at the docks talking to the dock master. "Dad!" I called out, he looked at me and turned back to Gibbs, "Well talk again later Gibbs" he said, Gibbs responded with a nod before he left. "What's the matter?" he asked me. "Since the people from berk are gone, I would li…" "Oh…that's right you have to travel to Hiccup, am I right?" my father said. I quickly nodded with a huge grin across my face, "let's go and tell your mother first" He said. "Let's go then, time is wasting" I remarked before we went home.

When we arrived at the house, we found my mother preparing the table for lunch; she just placed the smoked Icelandic cod on the table. "Good timing you two…now let's eat while the food is still warm" she said before she sat at the table and then my father and I followed. After we sat at the table we said our prayers and went on to eating.

"So dear, how did it go in the forge today?" my mother asked me. "Can we not talk about those people" I replied with a frown. "What happened?" she said, and judging the tone of her voice, I can tell that she know that the thing happened to me isn't good at all. "I thought you were on good terms with them already?" she told me. "Yeah I was…until they blamed Azriel and the entire dragon race for Astrid's death" I said in an angry tone. I looked at her and she had this shocked look on her face. "Someone died?!" she exclaimed. "Yeah…Astrid, the blonde girl that was here three days ago…the one reason why Hiccup left" I reminded her.

"How did she die?" she asked me, "Ask dad… Stoick told dad the whole story" I stated. "Hey, I already told you the whole thing, you tell it" He said. "I am not going to…" "Stop whining! Just tell me what happened!" my mother exclaimed, annoyed at us. I quickly shut my mouth up and the same goes for my father, _"I will never know how mom scares dad like that…I mean anyone could tell that he can be an extremely tough man in just one look, while mom on the other hand, looks like she's just an ordinary beautiful woman from the village….I guess never judge a book by its cover" _I thought.

I heard my father sigh, "Stoick said that the lass died out of frustration..." he said, he started stroking his long beard and continued, "But for me, I think the lass died out of depression, not frustration, Stoick said that when they got back from their journey, his brother, Spitelout offered a marriage contract to the…...Uhhh?" "Hofferson, her family name is Hofferson" I stated to help with the conversation, then my father continued, "…right, Spitelout offered a marriage contract to the Hoffersons, then her father accepted it without her daughter's opinion…and to me that sounded like you just sold your daughter, and from what I have seen when they're still here she doesn't like the man she was betrothed to" dad told us.

Then when I looked at my mother, I instantly got scared of her because she was having this scary look on her face, "Uh…m-mom, what are you so mad about?" I asked with a scared tone, "I'm not the one who died right?" I added, then she spoke, "I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at them…I mean who the hell does that to their daughter, what kind of people are they!" she said, really angry about this stuff. "Mom, calm down! It already happened there's nothing we can do about it now…anyway enough about that stuff, let's just pray to the gods to take care of Astrid's soul, okay" I told them.

After that my mother started to calm down and then I said, "Oh…and mom I have to leave today remember? Now that the Berkians are gone, I can go to Hiccup". Then what she did surprised me, she started to cry, "What! Why are you crying?" I asked but she didn't replied, "Has anybody told you you're kinda weird sometimes" I remarked, and then that's when she replied, "How rude, that's not a way to talk to your mother" she said but not in an angry way but in a kind of a sad way. "Then tell me why are you crying?" I asked again. "I'm crying because you're about to leave us again, and li…" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…let me stop you right there, mom I'm just going to visit Hiccup, who told you that I'm going to leave forever?" I said.

"Oh… then sorry my mistake" she apologized. "It's okay…so can I leave later at noon?" I asked, then they replied, "certainly my dear, just be careful on the trip". "Thank you!" I said happily. "Now, let's finish our meal first before you pack your things and head on to your way" my mother said. Then after we finished our meal, I packed up my things, prepared Azriel for the trip. And then when I'm finished, I waited for my parents because they wanted to talk to me about something.

"So, is everything packed up and ready for the trip?" my father asked, "Yes everything's ready" I said with a smile on my face. "Where's mom?" I asked, "Oh…your mother will be here shortly, she just went to the house to get something" my father replied. "Oh there she is" my father pointed out, "So what did you get for me?" I asked, "This" she said and showed me a very small chest, maybe a jewelry box I think. Then she opened it, inside was a ring, a golden ring, it has a flat top and on it was an engraved figure, it was Azriel. I carefully took the chest from my mother's hands to mine, "Mom who made this?" I curiously asked while I amazingly stare at the ring.

Then she replied, "uh…your friend Hiccup did" I looked at her with a questioned face "Hiccup made this for you?" I asked still looking at the ring. "Actually…he made this for you…" my eyes grew wide when she said that, _"what! Was he going to propose to me? Or is this some kind of friendship ring thing_…_I wish this is just a friendship ring, please be a friendship ring because if this is a real wedding ring, I don't know what I'll do or say to him…" _ I can feel myself blushing at that the thought then I bowed my head down to hide my face from my mother, "Uh…then w-why didn't you give this to me?" I asked stammering, "On those three weeks before he left…I'm really sorry because I kept forgetting it, and then when he left, I really wanted to give it to you but I got scared that I might just hurt you more if I gave this to you…I'm really sorry dear" she told me.

"No…you did the right thing, and you're totally right, if you did gave this to me after he left, I would totally be hurt" I said with a weak smile and then I took a deep breath, "Well anyway, I gotta get going, don't want to keep Hiccup waiting for me any longer" I said, _"Why did I say that, why did I say that, that totally sounded like were in a relationship, what was I thinking!" _I told myself in my mind. "What?" my mom said. I did a weak laugh, "I…need to go, bye mom" I quickly said and kissed her cheek, "yeah goodbye" my mom said meekly. Then I went to dad who was going through my things, checking my things if everything set and ready to go, "Goodbye too dad" I said as I jump to him for a kiss on the cheek.

After that I hopped on to Azriel, "well then, let's go girl" I told her. And in a single flap of her wings, we were in the air. I looked at my parents again and said a loud Goodbye before we left for Hiccup, and as for Hiccup, _"wait for me, because I will get to you, one way or another"_

**_NORMAL POV_**

_(Meanwhile on the snowy mountains, dawn)_

Astrid and her newly named Nadder, Stormfly, were already flying for hours now. "Look girl, there's the…this is not a deserted village, this is a desolated kingdom!" Astrid exclaimed as a devastated kingdom, emerged as they flew past a tall mountain. The castle that was standing in the middle of the kingdom is totally destroyed, no walls and towers were left standing, and the houses were burned to the ground. Astrid got scared at the sight as they fly above the desolated kingdom.

They circled above it for a few minutes to see if anyone was still alive, but all they saw were burned dead bodies of humans and animals, "A dragon did this" she guessed, "but much bigger" she added. But she knew this wasn't the dragon that she saw when she was traveling back to berk three days ago because there were no traces of gigantic footsteps or a pathway that only huge dragons can create. Staying there and seeing more dead bodies gave her the chills, "Let's get out of here girl" she ordered, the Nadder didn't complain and followed because seeing the whole place also scared her.

Then after a few more minutes of flying, the next place amazed them, "Well this is a breath taking place" Astrid said and then she took a deep breath, inhaling the cold fresh morning air. What amazed her more was the valley below them; below them is a flowing wide river, the starry sky reflected on the clear water of the flowing river, and along the riverbank are a dozen of pine trees while the rest were grass and flowers. Stormfly flew near the ground for her rider to enjoy the place. She opened her arms and took another deep breath, Hundreds of flower florets flew away with them as they pass through the place.

_"No wonder why Hiccup would stay at this place….this place is amazing" _she thought with a smile, then as the name 'Hiccup' crossed her mind, she became nervous because she remembered that this is already the valley that Hiccup was talking about and if they continued to fly north, they should be seeing two tall mountains, but Astrid only knew that she was supposed to see one tall mountain. Speaking of the devil, they have already reached the end of the valley, and stood there were two towering mountains, "There it is…Hiccup's place" she said. Stormfly began to rise, and without knowing they were heading towards the wrong mountain.

Astrid was too involved in her thought, thinking what she would say to him if they finally faced each other. Then in a matter of seconds they were already landing. Astrid still didn't realize that she was in the wrong mountain because as Hiccup said, _a tall mountain with a cave facing east. _She was thinking that she was in the right place but she's also getting the vibe that she's in the wrong one, because she was expecting a house or any kind of building standing in the middle of the cave, but instead she saw that the cave was being supported by countless enormous pillars, and what's more shocking is that you can't even see the floor anymore because covering it were tons of gold, jewelry, silver, and more rocks that any man or woman would desire, there were also statues made out of pure gold. In other words the whole place is piled up with money. "Hiccup?" she called out in a loud voice, she didn't know why she did it but she did.

After that single call, she was expecting a human to reply but instead the mountain of gold bursted; she raised her arms to cover herself from the small pieces of gold coins. And when she looked up, what she saw was something else, She saw a magnificent dragon with dark red scales, and in those scales were gold coins clamped between them, the dragon raised its arms that also serves as its wings, and clawed the ground and pulled itself out of its own bed of gold. It has two sets of horns sticking out of its head, razor sharp teeth sticking out of its jaws, it also has a very long neck, long arms, and short hind legs but each of them has a complete set of sharp talons, and a single row of sharp spikes running down from the head to tail.

_"A human!"_ the dragon roared in a deep scary voice. Astrid still doesn't understand dragons so she basically didn't understood what the dragon just said, but other than that she had never been scared her entire life, her hands started to shake, she couldn't move her feet, her whole body froze in fear. _"I am not going to tolerate this anymore! Prepare human for you must face…death!"_ it said as it raised its head up. Astrid only realized that it was going to breathe fire, when she saw the chest of the dragon glowed bright red. She quickly jumped to the right, evading the dragon's fiery breathe but due to the dragon's sharp eyesight, he saw Astrid dodge his fire breath, the dragon quickly followed his fire breath with a huge swing of his arm to knock her but it missed because Stormfly snatched her up, the dragon's enormous arm barely missed Astrid's feet, then Stormfly flew towards the exit._ "You're not getting away!"_ the dragon bellowed as it rammed a pillar causing it to fall on to the next one and blocking Stormfly's path. The enormous dragon dashed for them and swung his left arm, knocking Stormfly on the side. They were sent flying straight at a pillar. Stormfly's head slammed at the pillar first, causing her to fall unconscious, and because of that the Nadder released her grip on Astrid's arms and they hit hard to the ground.

When they were lying on the ground, Astrid knew that something was wrong with her leg and whatever it was it was really painful because when she tried to stand, it really damned hurt as hell, but she still tried to stand though, but something stopped her, she turned around and saw Stormfly lying unconsciously on her leg, preventing her to move. Astrid tried to pull her leg out but it was no use, Stormfly was too heavy. _"Now you die…Human"_ the dragon bellowed. Astrid felt the dragon's presence, she looked in front of her and there the dragon stands. It inhaled, making its chest glow red, showing them that he was about to breathe fire at them again. _"Hiccup…I'm sorry"_she thought with tears falling down from her eyes. She began to lose consciousness as the pain takes her over, barely holding it. But before Astrid passed out, she felt the ground shake and after that she started to hear multiple roars from different directions. After that her vision really got blurry as the pain really takes her in, and then the last thing she saw was pair of boots and a black figure behind it. "Hiccup…" she muttered before darkness…

**SO THAT'S CHAPTER 11 PLEASE REVIEW, SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG BEFORE I POSTED IT, AND SORRY FOR MAKING YOU ALL EXPECT THAT MY PREVIOUS POST WAS A CHAPTER, I'M REALLY SORRY.**


	12. Chapter 12: Apologizing but Nothing

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD**

**A/N: JUST TO INFORM YOU GUYS I CHANGED ASTRID'S CONDITION, INSTEAD OF A BROKEN LEG I CHANGED IT INTO A SPRAIN BECAUSE I LEARNED THAT IT TAKES MONTHS TO HEAL A BROKEN LEG WHILE A SPRAIN HEALS IN JUST TWO TO THREE WEEKS. I ALSO CHANGED THE PART WHEN THE DRAGON SPOKE TO ASTRID, I REVERTED IT TO NORMAL WHERE ASTRID STILL DOESN'T UNDERSTAND DRAGONS.**

**SO THE NEXT SPECIAL GUEST IS HERE, THE ONLY DIFFERENCE IS THEY ARE NOT HUMANS BUT DRAGONS AND THEY'RE GOING TO PLAY A BIG PART IN THE STORY. THE SPECIAL GUEST IS FROM A GAME THAT I ALWAYS LOVED PLAYING UNTIL NOW.**

**Chapter 12:** Apologizing but Nothing

**_NORMAL POV_**

Hiccup, Toothless, and their whole family of Dragons were having a nice start. They're all having their breakfast at the beach right now. Hiccup and Toothless were watching everyone get their catch from the sea, while they eat their meal. Hiccup was having the usual, a smoked fish while Toothless and the other Dragons, well…catch a fish. Every day is always the same, first is they wake up, grab a meal from the sea or the forest and flies for a couple of minutes, after that they catch a deer or a boar for lunch and dinner and then sleep, that's mostly it, that's for the dragons. But for Hiccup he was always busy. He spends his day, taking care of what he calls his new family, he also flies around the continent expanding his map, he even found a cove that looks exactly the same as the one on berk but the only difference is, it was a lot bigger. But the most dangerous thing he did was save dragons. He saved dragons from people who tried to kill them or use them for some kind of sport. He even got caught by romans when he tried to save one, but luckily Toothless saved him but he wasn't saved from the torture that the romans gave him, but either way he left that place alive, and he was happy that he did.

This recent month, Hiccup sent a letter to Heather, a letter that tells where he was. He decided to let her know his whereabouts because…well, like he said he misses her even though that kind of feeling was the whole reason why he left her, but the point of that letter was to tell her that he was alive and just doing fine, so it's okay for him if she didn't visited or not, but Hiccup was really hoping that she would visit him so he could tell her all the things he did when he was not around. And the feeling that he felt for her was also subsiding, but he still doubts himself so he also wrote in his letter to not talk about the past so they wouldn't have any kind of trouble, emotional trouble to be exact, that is if she visits him. But Hiccup though wasn't aware that his past, will all come back today in a flash.

**_HICCUP'S POV_**

"Did everyone already have their meals?!" I shouted, getting everyone's attention. They all nodded at me in reply. _"Looks like they're done" _Toothless said. I looked around the beach to see that most of them are already lying on the ground, with bellies full with food and some of them were already sleeping, I giggled at the sight because some of them really looked cute when they're sleeping, one of the cutest were the Gronckles. _"Well how about you? You done?" _Toothless asked me. "Yeah, I'm pretty stuffed actually" I replied. "Shall we go home then?" I asked him with a smile. Then suddenly the water began to rose up to the shore, meaning that someone is coming from the water. Toothless and I stood up and backed away from our place as the water reached us and there rose up from the sea was Armag, an enormous dragon friend of mine. He was dragging four dead carcasses of whales on shore. _"Wait there boy, I just got my catch…"_ he said. "Hey, I told you not to kill whales, they're also creatures like you, you know" I reasoned. _"I know, these ones are already dead, they were all lying on the sea bed, so don't worry about it boy" _Armag said. "Oh sorry, go ahead then, we'll be waiting for you" I said and sat back down to the sand. While Armag started eating down his meal.

I was about to lie down again on Toothless' stomach when he suddenly stood up and ran away from me, causing me to fall down on the sand. "Hey! What was that for?" I complained, but he didn't spoke and just gave me a smile. _"Oh no" _I thought and then suddenly the ground leveled, sending me high above the ground, _"this is going to hurt" _I though as I began to fall down, but I never felt the ground, I opened my eyes and realized that I was hanging by my shirt. Then a voice laughed, _"I got you there again for a second boy" _it said. I realized who it was and it was Apoc, another dragon giant friend of mine. "Ha-ha, very funny Apoc, now can you put me down…please" I said sarcastically as I hang on his left fang-like tusk. He laughed again before he lowered his head to put me down. _"Now wait for us, were just going to eat" _he told me. "Okay, okay…I'll wait" I said irritated. _"There you are brother, come for we must eat" _Armag said to Apoc as soon as he noticed him and then Apoc joined Armag in their meal.

Those two are brothers actually, though they're different by species, but they still call their selves as brothers. And by hearing their voices, you can tell that they have really quite an age…means they're old. But even if they're old, they can still stand strong and proud. Armag and Apoc have the same by body structure, like their strong forelimbs, curved back, no wings, walks on all fours, and a massive body. They only have a few differences like their color, Armag is white as snow while Apoc is Black with red linings at the edge of his scales, Armag is white because the natural habitat of his species are the snowy mountains while Apoc are the volcanoes or any place that is blazing hot. Armag has a massive serrated shovel-like chin and under those are razor sharp fin-shaped blades while Apoc's chin doesn't stand out that much but what's on them does, he has a pair of sharp tusks that curved upward. They said that they were always slow on walking so they travel by digging underground, that's where they use their massive jaws, to fling up large chunks of ice, dirt, and rocks to dig. One more difference are the spikes on their backs, Armag has multiple rows of razor sharp dorsal fins running down his spine while Apoc has three rows of thick sharp spikes. And last is their tails, Armag has small countless razors on his tail while Apoc has an armored plated, clawed tail. Armag's species is called Ukanlos, while Apoc's species is called Akantor. Oh…and their sizes are just about the same, maybe seventy- five to eighty feet tall…I think.

It's almost a year since I started living here and I can tell that it's really not that bad all, actually I like living here, and I'm planning to live like this forever. These recent months I have been saving dragons from Outcasts, berserkers, and even Romans who were using them for sport. I was thinking that this maybe is my life, exploring the world, living with dragons, helping them, saving them from any harm. _"Yeah, living like this forever isn't that bad at all"_ I thought.

Then my thoughts dispersed when Sharpshot, my Terrible Terror landed on me. _"Hiccup get up, get up, get up"_ he said, breathing heavily. Seeing Sharpshot in that condition, I knew something was wrong, "What's wrong? What happened?" I asked hysterically. _"Someone went inside Smaug's mountain" _he told me. I jolted forward, surprised from what he just said, _"What are you doing staring at me! Go save her!" _when Sharpshot said _'her', _on that exact moment, I began to feel anxious because I feared that the person Sharpshot was referring to was Heather…No, it is Heather because who else would know where I am. Only she knows where I am.

"Armag, Apoc I need both of you!" I called them, _"Wait…" _then I cut him off. "No! Let's go now! Someone went inside the other mountain!…and…and I'm getting the feeling that it's my friend who went in…the one we should be expecting to arrive any day…" I told them with a quivering voice. But once I told Armag and Apoc about the situation, they didn't say another word and went underground to Smaug's mountain. _"Hiccup, what's going on? Where is Armag and Apoc goi…" _"Let's go" I said and quickly went on his back. _"Where?" _he asked me, "Smaug's mountain, now let's go!" and with one beat of his wings, we were up in the air

_"__Why are we going on his mountain?" _Toothless asked me, "Someone went inside Smaug's Mountain…and I'm getting feeling that it's Heather who went in" I told him. _"What!" _he exclaimed, _"I thought you told her on your letter that we're on the right mountain" _he said. "I did tell her, okay" I confirmed, _"Then why are they on…his mount…" _"Toothless I don't know, okay. I don't know why she's on that mountain but I specifically told her not to go on the left mountain, Now can you just please focus on flying right now…"

After that argument, Toothless speeded up and within a minute, Smaug's mountain is now on sight. We flew towards his cave, and then as we got closer, I saw Smaug swung his right arm to the left and then two small figures went flying directly to a pillar. My heart was like torn into pieces when I saw that happen right before my eyes. I started to breathe heavily, scared from the thought that Heather's…that she's already…_dead_. _"No, no, no, no,"_ I thought as I saw Smaug's chest glowed red meaning he was going to breathe fire at them. Then right before we landed, the ground shook meaning that Armag and Apoc are coming, which also disrupted Smaug causing him to cancel his fire breath that was supposed to kill Heather. Then the ground broke and there emerging from the ground was Armag and Apoc. They both roared at Smaug making him to take a step back, but Smaug returned a tremendous roar at them. _"Leave the humans alone Smaug" _bellowed Armag. _"You think just because I'm outnumbered, I'm just going to step back and watch? Well think again!"_ Smaug said and roared before both the three of them charged at each other.

I'm assuming that fight will give us enough time to get Heather. But I still have to be quick though because even if Armag and Apoc are fighting against only one dragon which is Smaug. People might think that it's a one sided match but in reality, it's just a fair one. Although Armag and Apoc may have lethal attacks and heavy armored plates to protect them but they are slow while Smaug is fast, swift, he has a great reflex and most of all he has wings to evade their attacks. Smaug breathes fire and the same goes for Apoc while Armag breathes pressurized snow or water? I think. These kinds of fights are like titans clashing and getting involved is a very bad idea.

While that fight was happening, Toothless and I were sprinting towards the pillar where Heather crashed. I was expecting Azriel, but when I got close to them I didn't see Azriel but instead I saw a Deadly Nadder. Then I heard someone grunted in pain. I went a little bit closer and what I saw shocked me…No! It didn't just shocked me, it angered me because who I saw was no other person than Astrid, Astrid Hofferson, the girl who ruined my life. Memories started flashing in my head as I saw her face which angered me more and without knowing it I was already raising my knife, about to stab her but Toothless lunged for me, pinning me down on the ground, _"HICCUP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" _He yelled at me, "Toothless that's Astrid!" I retorted, "She's the one who started this whole mess, the reason why were in this situation! We are never supposed to be here if it wasn't for her! Let's leave her here and just let Smaug kill her!" I angrily suggested. Then I was expecting that Toothless was going to get off me once I said that but he kept still and didn't even move, _"So what if she's Astrid? And don't start hat she did five years ago because I was there and I don't need it to know again, I also know that she's the reason why were in this messed up situation…but we can't leave her here with that brutal dragon!" _then I cut in, "And why can't we leave her? She deserves this kind of death! If you have forgotten, Scunner got nearly killed because of her, we were nearly killed because of her! So tell me, why can't we leave her?" I asked with a scowled face. Toothless grunted and said, _"Hiccup getting nearly killed is different from getting killed!" _he yelled, "_And you wanna know why we can't leave her! Because it's like what you always said Hiccup! She's also a living creature that has a beating heart!" _

That brought me back to my senses because I always said that phrase to other people who tried to kill dragons and I remembered that Scunner used that phrase for me, when he was talking with…her. Then a question came to my mind about Toothless, "Why are you protecting her?" I asked him but before he could speak, Armag yelled at us, _"What are you two doing! Get your friend and let's get out of here!" _We looked at Armag's direction and saw that Smaug got Apoc pinned down on the ground but Armag rammed Smaug at the side, freeing Apoc and causing Smaug to fall on his mountain of gold. After seeing that, Toothless immediately got off of me. Then I quickly went back to Astrid and the Deadly Nadder, who were still lying unconscious. I looked closer at them and realized that the Nadder was lying on top of Astrid's right leg. "Toothless move the Nadder and I'll pull…her" I told him. He pushed the Nadder and I pulled Astrid, she grunted in pain as I pulled her out from the Nadder, but she was still unconscious. I looked at her leg and guessed that she either has a sprain or a broken leg. Then I realized that were short on we still need another dragon that's going to carry the Deadly Nadder, "I'll just…"Then Armag spoke again, _"Boy you better move it or we'll all die here!" _he yelled as he tried to claw Smaug at the chest, but due to Smaug's slender body, he evaded it. _"What's the matter, can't keep up with that old body of yours" _Smaug teased. But Armag didn't say a thing and kept fighting.

Then I made a howling sound of a Rathalos to call one. After I made the call, a Rathalos came in, "_What are you all doing in this mountain?!"_ Dragion, the Rathalos asked as he landed in front of me. "That Nadder is injured and unconscious, I need you to carry that Nadder" I commanded. He nodded at me in response before he hovered above the unconscious Nadder. With Dragion being huge but not as huge as Armag or Apoc, he carefully lifted the nadder with ease. When he was now on the air with the Nadder in his grasp, I looked back at Astrid, _"I can't believe I'm about to do this" _I thought in disbelief as I kneeled down and carried Astrid in my arms, bridal style. Toothless lowered his whole body so I can mount him easily without Astrid falling from my arms. Then I held her with my left arm while my right hand holds on to the saddle to prevent ourselves from falling when we fly. "Okay let's go!" I yelled to Armag and Apoc, but when I looked back, sprinting towards us was Smaug, but luckily Apoc saw that and he toppled a crumbling pillar over him, trapping Smaug under it to give us some time to escape. _"Go! Go! Go!" _Apoc said before he and Armag dug underground and left the cave. Then Smaug roared, _"IF I SEE ONE MORE HUMAN, I SWEAR I WILL HUNT ALL OF YOU DOWN!" _After that we left Smaug's mountain.

After that, we flew in silence. But as we fly home, I felt Astrid's head lean over to my chest causing my gaze to shift to her, I don't know why but something's forcing me to look at her, I tried to look away but something is really pulling me in. I really wanted to look away, I even wanted to drop her, I even wanted to _kill_ her…but there's this part of me that stopped all of that, a part of me that wanted to keep her beside me, to protect her even. After a moment of holding myself, I gave in, I just let myself to completely look at her. I mean taking a look isn't that bad at all, right? Even she's the girl I now despite the most. Putting that aside, I looked at her face and…and...Okay, I'm going to be completely honest here…she's still beautiful as ever, even though she has some dirt in her face, she's still a beauty. The rays of sunlight glittered on her face…on her shut eyes, her cheeks, her forehead, on her white skin…... and on her pink lips, the sun also made her blonde hair look like they're golden strands of thread…_"She has really become a beauty" _I thought, then I did something I didn't expect myself to do…I touched her forehead and brushed some of her hair out of her face, to…to s-see her whole face. When I saw her whole face, her beauty became a waste because of the pain that's written all over her face.

Then she began to slip out of my grasp, so I tried to fix her position but when I did, she grunted in pain. Then Toothless spoke, _"See? You'd still care for her, so why are you telling me you wanted to leave her there? Even though I can see that you still have a thing for her" _he said. "I don't have a…" _"Don't you lie to me, I've known you for years Hiccup and I'm actually surprised that you would think low of me to seriously think that I'd believe that lie about you getting over her" _he told me. "First of all, I don't have a thing for her anymore…" then Toothless cut in again, _"Yeah, keep telling that to yourself" _he said with what I think is a smirk. "No, I really don't! And can you please let me finish first" I complained. _"Whatever you say" _he said. I waited for a few seconds if he's going to say another word and he didn't, but when I was about to talk he said, _"Lover boy". _"You're not going to stop teasing me are you" I said, disappointed. He made a small laugh and said, _"exactly…unless you confirm it to me that you still like her". _"Toothless I told you I don't like her, okay…I did like her five years ago, but that's the past, but now I don't like her anymore" I confirmed then I saw Toothless rolled his eyes and sighed.

_"__So Hiccup, is she the one you're talking about?" _Dragion asked as he flew close to us. "No she's not the one" I said with a straight face. _"Then who are these guys…I mean girls?" _he asked. "Someone who shouldn't be here…" I coldly answered. After that reply, Dragion didn't say a word. I'm guessing that he sensed my mood just by hearing the tone of my answer. After that, I began to wonder again why Astrid was here again, and how she knew where I am, and most of all how did she get a dragon. That last thing that kept me wondering is, if she has a dragon herself, then does that mean everyone back on berk has their own dragons now? _"Impossible" _was the only thing that came to my mind because I've learned… or experienced that people on that hateful place are not capable of change. _"Though if Astrid has a dragon…then does that mean she wanted to change? But why, why would she change right now. Why after five years? And how did she found me?" _I thought, wishing I really knew why she was here, then a thought came to my mind, a thought that even I wouldn't expect.

_"__Maybe…I-I do still l-like her" _I thought, but my anger immediately destroyed that thought. _"NO! Get a grip! She's starting to fool you again! Maybe she came here to bring you back to berk, the place where they treated you an outcast, the place where they shoved, teased, tortured you through words for Fifteen years!" _my anger said. And because of that I didn't realize that I was tightening my grip on Astrid's shoulders, making her grunt in pain. I loosened my grip on her but my anger didn't and it only continued to grow as I kept thinking about her. And through all the thoughts that was circling in my mind, I came up with a conclusion and I made it into a promise for myself, _"This will be the last time that you and I are going to be with each other, after you heal, you'll leave my life…forever"_. Though I didn't know that it would turned out the opposite.

**_NORMAL POV_**

After a minute, they finally reached their destination, the mountain where Hiccup and Toothless have lived for almost a two years. "Dragion, take her to the Nest and ask all the Nadders to take care of that one, and I'll handle her" Hiccup said looking at Astrid. _"See you later Tooth…You too Hiccup" _Dragion said before he flew to the Nadder's nesting grounds. Hiccup carefully got off Toothless while he carries Astrid in his arms. And at the entrance of the cave, Armag and Apoc emerged. _"So is the girl you were talking about?" _Apoc asked as they came to Hiccup. "She isn't" Hiccup replied with a cold tone. Apoc and Armag exchanged glances with each other, astonished by Hiccup's reply at them. Then they both turned their gazes to Toothless and gave him an expression that was asking '_what happened to him?' _Toothless sighed and motioned his head sideways saying '_Just never mind him.' _

After that, Hiccup went inside the house and went upstairs to the room that was supposed to be Scunner's. He actually made three separate bedrooms. One is for him, one for Heather and one for Scunner. He made three rooms because he kept believing in the day when the three of them, best friends are going to see each other again. Those rooms are where they will stay if they visited him. Hiccup's and Scunner's room is on the first floor while Heather's is in the second floor. Hiccup also made the rooms big so that if their dragons could fit in and they could stay with them. Hiccup even made a forge beside it. And because of those extra spaces, the house that Hiccup built turned into a mansion.

Hiccup carefully placed Astrid in the bed…and without another word or thought he turned around and left the room. After Hiccup closed the enormous doors, he saw Toothless staring at him with a serious look. "Now what" Hiccup said with a blank expression on his face, showing that he doesn't care about the girl inside the room at all. _"What do you mean 'what'?!" _Toothless retorted, irritated at his reaction, _"Of course you're going to take care of her until she wakes up and until she heals" _he added and all Hiccup said was, "No".

_"__What is wrong with you..."_ then Hiccup cut in. "Me! What's wrong with me?!" Hiccup angrily repeated his words. "She's what's wrong here…she isn't supposed to be here! She's supposed to be at berk!…the place where she ratted us out, the place where those stubborn Vikings live, the place where we almost got killed!" He said. _"Are we going to go through this again?" _Toothless replied sarcastically, Hiccup was about to speak again but Toothless beat him to it, "_It's true that what happened between you, her and that place was not good…and it will never be, but Hiccup that's the past now…" _Toothless said in a now calm but serious voice. _"I know she almost got us killed, even Heather and Scunner got involved in the process and they got involved because they wanted change...",_ then Hiccup knew where this conversation is going to, but instead of running away, he stayed and listened, _"I'm still not sure about this…but maybe she's here because she too wanted change…but how will we know that if you're pushing her away…" _Toothless turned from Hiccup and started to walk away in disappointment, but before he left he said one more thing, _"…I thought you hate stubborn people…but look who's being stubborn now" _and with that Toothless left.

After that Hiccup was left speechless. But because of that argument, he was now desperate to know why Astrid was here. He stared at the door of the room where Astrid was currently resting, "why are you here?" he muttered again, still thinking of the reason why the girl was here. Then he kept thinking of the reason why she was here but nothing came to his mind that would actually make sense on why she was here so he placed that thought aside first, _"Your lucky Toothless has somehow forgiven you because if he hasn't, I won't be doing this for you and never will…but he has, so I will take care of you…for now"_ he thought before he went down stairs to get some healing supplies to take care of her. But Hiccup wasn't aware that as he takes care of Astrid's wounds, his old wounds also started to heal.

_(The next day)_

_"__Another day with her" _Hiccup thought as he opened his eyes slowly, waking up from his sleep. He sat at the edge of the bed and wondered, _"I wonder if she wakes up"_. He looked at the stone slab where Toothless should be sleeping, but Toothless wasn't there. Hiccup guessed that he's in Astrid's room, watching her just in case if she wakes up or not. He stood up from his bed and stretched his arms then he changed into his casual clothes…or more like armor actually

After that, he left his room and went to Astrid's. When he got there, he looked at the bed and saw that Astrid was still sleeping. He didn't know why, but he felt a bit of disappointment when he saw that she was still sleeping. He was even puzzled by it, _"Why would I feel disappointed?" _he questioned his self. _"It's because you still like her" _a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw Toothless staring at him. "Please Toothless not now" was Hiccup's only response to him because he knew that if he told Toothless what he really wanted to say, it would lead into an argument again. "And how did you know what was I thinking? Don't tell me that you can read minds now" he said in a calm voice. _"I can never read minds Hiccup…I just guessed, and judging from your reaction it seems that what I said is true" _Toothless said seriously. But to Hiccup it seems like he was starting an argument again.

"Toothless I said not now" Hiccup said irritated. _"I'm not teasing you Hiccup…I'm just telling you what I saw in you" _Toothless retorted as he started to get irritated at Hiccup's attitude…again. Hiccup was about to speak again but he was distracted by Astrid's grunting pain meaning that the painkiller that Hiccup gave her is starting to wear off, and due to that, it also ended their conversation. Hiccup went to the side table where all the different kinds of herbs he needed to make another medicine that will help ease the pain on her wounds.

After he made the medicine, he sat on the bed near Astrid's head. Then he pulled her close to him and gently placed her head on his lap, then he carefully assisted Astrid to drink the medicine. Then as Hiccup became too involved in taking care of Astrid, he didn't realize that his eyes were slowly drifting towards her lips, he only removed his gaze from her lips when Astrid had already drank the medicine he made. Then he reached for the cloth on the table and wiped off the excess on her chin. After that his eyes started to gaze at Astrid's lips again, dragging his mind into his sea of thoughts. But before he was pulled into a trance, Toothless spoke, distracting his thoughts, _"You know there's a saying that if you stare at something or at 'someone' for too long, they will melt" _Toothless teased him. "Toothless how many times do I have to say it, I said not now okay" he told Toothless irritated, even though Hiccup was already blushing, a blush that would make any apple jealous. But they didn't noticed that Astrid was slowly gaining her senses back.

"And I wasn't sta…" "_Hiccup" _Toothless suddenly called him with wide eyes looking at Astrid. Hiccup looked down on his lap and he saw that Astrid was slowly opening her eyes. Then the first word that came out from her mouth was his name, "Hiccup?" she said with a weak voice. Hiccup quickly placed her head back to the pillow and stood up then quickly walked towards the door. Astrid on the other hand, immediately realized that it was really Hiccup, she jolted from her position but she said something that would totally make Hiccup mad, "Hiccup I'm sorry" she blurted, now completely awake and sitting at the bed. Hiccup's anger started to rise but he held his self from talking to her because he knows his self that if he gets angry it would turn out bad.

So Hiccup didn't say a word and opened the door to leave, but as he was about to take a step outside, Astrid spoke again, "Hiccup…I'm sorry, please" she begged, but Hiccup just stood there and said nothing, "Hiccup I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I shunned you, I'm sorry that I didn't treated you as a friend, I'm sorry that we treated you an outcast, I'm sorry that I made you feel useless…." After the word 'useless' Hiccup's anger reached his limit, and Astrid saw that because Hiccup tightened his grip on the wooden door. "Why are you here?!" Hiccup gritted his teeth in anger, looking back at her. "I-I came to say sorry" she said in a scared voice. "Sorry? You saying sorry?...The mighty Astrid Hofferson? Saying sorry…to Hiccup the useless? Thought I'd never see that day to come" he mocked her angrily. Then he turned to look at her, "And you're sorry for what actually?" he asked with a serious and scary tone.

"Tell me, Why are you sorry? Tell me" He asked her again. "Tell me why you're sorry, because from what I remember, you did nothing…you did nothing when they teased me, you did nothing when they shunned me, you did nothing when they beat me up, and you certainly did nothing when they all made me felt _useless,_ because that's all you did… _nothing_" he said emphasizing the word 'nothing' . Astrid was on the verge of crying when Hiccup said those words because she knew on every point of what he said, it was definitely true. Then Hiccup saw that Astrid was about to speak again but he doesn't want her to say anything because now that she's awake he has a lot more to say to her.

"Come to think of it, asking you to listen when you found out about Toothless was the first thing I asked you to do, but what did you do?...You just had to tell the whole village about him do you" he said, "And because of that I nearly lost Scunner, Heather and Toothless…but for me I lost…everything…I lost my tribe, my home, I already lost my mother, my father had disowned me, and you all treated me like crap… I lost every single damn thing, including y-you…you were everything to me and leaving berk also means leaving you…Did you even know that seeing you every day was enough for me, it always made my day complete…even though you never talked to me, but just to hear you laugh, just to see your face, or just to see you pass by, that was everything to me…but you ruined it, and because of what?! Your damn jealousy about that dragon training!". Hiccup said, "You just can't take it with you being second and me, a useless on top! Can you?"

Astrid didn't know what to say anymore, she even thought that she really shouldn't have done this because she already expected a conversation like this will happen and it will hurt Hiccup's feelings and hers, but she didn't expect that it was going to hurt like hell. "And when we left berk, we eventually found a new home…at first I thought they were going to shove us away because of Toothless, but instead they listened and accepted change…something that will not happen on that island you call home" Hiccup pertained to Berk. "…something you didn't do" he said and took a glimpse of her reaction but he wasn't able to see anything because as he looked at her, Astrid looked away from him in shame. Then Hiccup looked down on the wooden flooring, depressed as he continued to tell his life after they left, "and then after two years Scunner left because of a damn misunderstanding ….and after another year, I left and it was also because of you…" Astrid was surprised from that because she didn't knew that Hiccup left his new home because of her also. "…I started to see you in Heather, and eventually I also started to-to fall in love with her… but I knew she loved Scunner, so I left to fix this damn feelings I felt for you…and now that I was this close, this close in removing you from my life… you came in again, ruining everything I went through to forget you, everything I endured…" Hiccup said, looking depressed as he told her everything he felt. "Tell me Astrid why do you keep ruining my life?" Hiccup asked in a sad cold tone as he looked at her again.

Astrid averted her eyes down from him, not wanting to see the hate and pain in his eyes that she caused, "Hiccup… please, stop… I do-", "Stop? Stop?! You've got the gusts to tell me to stop!... because I remember that you, didn't even '_stopped' _and had a second thought when you were about to tell everyone about Toothless" Hiccup said. Then that fateful day where all this mess had started came rushing back to Astrid's mind, from the second she told Stoick about his dragon to the point where they left. And she knew that Hiccup was right about the jealousy part, though Astrid regretted she felt that because she didn't know that it was going to lead into the whole tribe shoving him away, giving him a brand of a traitor, his own father disowning him, his feelings getting betrayed due to what she did…and because of that she started to cry. Hiccup though wasn't aware that she was crying because Astrid was looking down on her hands, hiding her face from him. _"Please Hiccup stop, please" _were the words she wanted to say but she knew that if she did, it would only make Hiccup even angrier. But Toothless can see everything from where he was standing, he can see that Astrid was bearing the pain of Hiccup's words, _"Hiccup stop, she's-" _was all Toothless said as Hiccup spoke again.

Hiccup sighed, "I knew I should have went after you when you found out about us on that cove, but no, I trusted you too much because of my damn feelings for you, I loved you too much too see that coming…and that was my biggest damn mistake ever, I loved you too much" Hiccup said and turned his back from her as tears started to fill his eyes. "But that's all in the past now, the new me doesn't care about you anymore…not even a bit, I only saved you from that mountain because Toothless pushed me to…but I wanted to kill you, so he should be the one you're thanking, not me….and one more thing, after you heal you will leave and never come back" he said with a cold tone. And that was the last thing he said before he walked towards the door, slammed it shut and left.

"Hiccup, please wait! ….." Astrid begged with tears still falling from her face, but Hiccup already left the room. She tried to go after him but as soon as she stood up, she fell to the ground in pain. Astrid looked at her right leg and saw that she has a badly swollen ankle. After that, she just let herself to cry, but not because of the pain on her leg, but the pain of Hiccup's words that inflicted in her heart. "Hiccup, I'm sorry…I'm sorry" she cried. Toothless felt sorry for the girl, _"Hiccup you idiot…What happened to you" _he said, looking at the door. Then Toothless heard Astrid grunting in pain.

Toothless looked at her and saw that she was trying to pick herself up. For Toothless, looking at her was horrible because as she picks herself up, she was crying her heart out, she looked like a poor girl who just lost everything…but Toothless doesn't know that she really felt it like that. _"Hiccup you piece of crap" _Toothless said before he rushed up to her and sat down beside her. He nudged Astrid by the side, when she looked at him, Toothless looked at the bed, saying _'you need to lie down' _and Astrid understood. So Astrid tried to stand up again, but Toothless wanted to help. He nudged Astrid again. She looked at him and saw that Toothless was lowering his head to her, means that he was giving his head for support. Astrid understood what Toothless wants but she didn't know if she will take it or not because he was Hiccup's dragon, the boy who despised her so the thought of Hiccup commanding his dragon to kill her entered her mind, even though Toothless wouldn't do it even if Hiccup told him to. But Astrid doesn't have a choice because the sprain on her leg was too painful for her to stand up so she hesitatingly accepted his help by placing her hand on his neck and lifted herself up with the help of the dragon.

"Thank you" Astrid thanked as she sat at the bed, she wiped the trail of tears from her face before she began looked around the room, searching for a stick or anything that can help her stand, still trying to go after Hiccup. Toothless saw what she was doing, but he wasn't going to allow her because Toothless knew that she wanted to go after Hiccup and doing that is a bad idea. Toothless did a whining sound, telling Astrid that she shouldn't continue. _"I wish you can understand dragons now because I really hate doing this_" Toothless complained. "I just have to get to Hiccup…please, I want to apologize to him" Astrid said with a shaking voice, trying to hold herself from crying.

_"__I would like to but you really can't, just let him be for now because it's not a good idea to go after him if his angry…and you can't defend yourself from him with that sprain of yours" _Toothless said and to make his point, he went to the door and sat there, telling Astrid that he will still not allow her. "Please…I just need to talk to him" Astrid begged but Toothless just stood there. Astrid sighed in defeat, so she just lay back in bed and covered herself with the blanket. _"Hiccup please come back…I'm really, really sorry" _she said in her mind before she cried again. Toothless heard her sobbing. He sighed in disappointment to Hiccup because of what he just did to Astrid, _"Hiccup you're really going to get it later..." _he thought then he looked at Astrid, who was still crying under the furry blanket and promised something, _"I'm really sorry about his behavior…but I promise that I will help you win him back, just don't give up on him, even though these next days, you're going to feel pain and his coldness towards you. And to tell you why I'm helping you is because you're the only key to end his sadness"._

Eventually, Astrid fell asleep, tired of crying. Toothless on the other hand was really angry at Hiccup for doing that to Astrid. She was apologizing to him and instead of accepting it, he shoved her away and said hurtful things that could pierce right through the heart. I mean…who could blame him, anyone who was gone through that experience might have done the same thing, though it should have limits, and for Toothless, Hiccup went way too far.

Then the whole day passed, and nothing happened. The three of them never talked to each other, though Toothless wanted to talk to Astrid but she still can't understand dragons. Hiccup on the other hand stayed stubborn which was the reason why Toothless got mad at him. Toothless wanted to fix the conflict between them but Hiccup, like I said, stayed stubborn and refused, and that Argument ended in bad terms, causing them to fight with each other by not talking to each other through the whole day. The other dragons asked Hiccup who was the girl that was with Toothless, but Hiccup only gave them the silent treatment. Armag and Apoc who stood as the temporary leader told the whole nest not to ask him about it because they can sense that it was something personal and they obeyed. Then the rest of day repeated itself, Toothless stayed at Astrid's current room, watching her. While Hiccup avoided contact with them, although he did came to the room but that was only to give Toothless and Astrid their meals, and the rest of the day, he stayed out.

Then the night came, Hiccup was at the entrance of the cave, he was sitting at the cliff while looking at the night sky. A bonfire lit up beside him, keeping him warm through the cold night. He's currently in his sea of thoughts, thinking about the whole day on how did it turned out like this. He and Toothless were fighting because of her, he expected Toothless to side with him but it turned out the other way around. _"Why are you protecting her?" _he thought of Toothless as he laid his back down to the ground, now gazing at the shining stars above the starry night. And because of that, Hiccup now wanted to fly the sky with Toothless, but due to their fight, he can't. Then he questioned himself, _"Why can't I just accept her?"_ he didn't know why he was calm when that came to his mind, he should be angry right now, but instead he was calm. He guessed that it was because of the sight in front of him, the stars, and besides he was tired…even if he did nothing the whole day.

After that, he pondered about the events of his day and started to think of something he didn't expect to come to his mind…ever! He started to think what would happen if he did accept Astrid's apology… they could talk to each other, just like he wanted when he was a kid, have a chat with her, tell her all the new species of dragons he discovered, tell her all his adventures, and many more but the last thing that came to his mind is what would happen if he make her, his. Then that thought jolted him from his position, he tried to remove that thought from his mind, but forcing to remove what you like to happen from your mind is really hard. Then his hatred for her took over him again and started to think about negative things, giving him a full head ache, and because of that he became desperate for a flight to calm his nerves. "There's a lot of dragons here so why am I pouting about him" he said, and with that he stood up and walked towards the entrance of the nest, to find a dragon who's still awake for a flight. But as he turned around, a dragon spoke behind him.

_"__Hiccup, I spotted another human going towards Smaug's mountain, and she's riding a white dragon"_, A Tigrex said as it landed in front of him. Hiccup's eyes grew wide as the dragon said _'white dragon'_ because the only person he knew that rides a white dragon was none other than "Heather".

**I'M MAKING A DEVIANT ART OF ARMAG AND APOC FIGHTING SMAUG I'LL JUST POST THE LINK WITH THE OTHER CHAPTER BUT I DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL FINISH IT AND PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
